Sympathy For the Devil
by Angelsaurus
Summary: Hinamori Momo will go to Hell and back to save Captain Aizen. But when she gets pulled too deep into his dark world, who will save her? And what if she doesn't want to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Free Talk- Well, after a long break I have begun a new story… a Bleach story! I only hope that this fanfiction will be a fraction as successful as my Naruto one. I'm kind of nervous, though, because I think this story will be more drama and less action than my previous fare. If anyone who is reading this now also read my Naruto story, don't be surprised if there are certain similar qualities… Such as lots of dialogue, no Japanese honorifics, and an excessive use of ellipses (the three little dots … ) That's just the lame way that I write. There may be thematic similarities as well. The heroine of the story is Hinamori Momo, by the way. Please comment and tell me what you think. Oh, and I know that the title is really cliché, but it was the best fit for this story.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

first chapter

IN A DREAM YOU SAW A WAY TO SURVIVE AND YOU WERE FULL OF JOY

"Momo, it's time to wake up," a voice as thin as smoke whispered into Hinamori Momo's ear. Her long-closed eyelids twitched in response, but didn't open. It wasn't until she felt a delicate hand cupping her cheek and recognized the touch that her subconscious realized who had come to her side and finally decided to let her eyes open.

"Tobiume…" the shinigami breathed weakly as the elegant lines of a beautiful young woman's face came into focus in front of her. From the purple sheen of her dark hair to the amber fire of her eyes, the zanpakutou looked exactly as she did on the day Momo first met her.

The personified weapon smiled kindly at her wielder and extended a graceful hand. "I was starting to worry about you. Come walk with me, Momo. You and I need to speak about what has happened."

Before she could give a response, Momo was pulled to her feet. Hand in hand with her zanpakutou and enveloped in breathless darkness, she realized that she had not truly awoken, not into the world in which she used to dwell. This place was not Soul Society. Then, with a gasp of horror the event that precipitated her deep slumber came flooding back and she felt white-hot pain sear through her chest. "Captain…" her tiny voice croaked. "He…"

"That's right," Tobiume said calmly. "Captain betrayed us. He hurt you very badly. That's why you have been asleep for so long. He hurt you very badly, and in doing so, hurt me very badly. Aizen murdered the entire central government and hurt our friends. Then, after he pierced your body with his zanpakutou and left you for dead, he fled to Hueco Mundo with Captains Ichimaru and Tousen. They are creating an army of the deadliest hollows to…"

"I knew it," Momo growled, cutting off the other woman. "I knew Captain Ichimaru was no good. I knew all along that he was a villain. He's the real evil genius behind all this. He… he must have tricked Captain Aizen somehow!"

Tobiume shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that is wishful thinking on your part," she said. "All three of the deserting captains willingly took part in this cruel deception, but their leader, the visionary of the group, has always been Aizen Sousuke. The truth hurts, I know." She paused and smiled wistfully. "But we cannot hide from the pain any longer, Momo. It's time to wake up and rebuild our life… a life without Captain Aizen. I am telling you this now to prepare you for returning to Soul Society."

Momo's large brown eyes closed in thought. She heard every word that her zanpakutou spoke, but their deeper meaning didn't seem to register. All she could think about was her Captain. His eyes remained kind and gentle in her memories; wise, brave eyes that made her feel safe. His soft, soothing words came back to her like the warm ocean that crawls up the sand after a wave has broken on the shore. She couldn't help a small shiver that coursed down her spine from the memory of his deep, comforting voice. Then the feeling turned into a subtle twinge of pain as salty tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"It can't be true," she said in a choked voice. The weight of the emotions in her chest was practically suffocating her. "The Captain Aizen I know… He wouldn't … Not when… not when my feelings… so real… I…"

The reassuring arm of Tobiume wrapped around Momo as the poor girl broke into sobs. "It is understandable that you still have strong feelings for the Captain you served. It will take time, but eventually you will come to accept his deceit for what it was. Captain used your feelings for him to manipulate you and you were an innocent victim. The fact that you came to care about him so much is a testament to just how skillful his manipulation is and how sinister Kyouka Suigetsu is."

In an instant, Tobiume's touch became as cold as ice and Momo felt the sudden need to pull away from it. She was inexplicably furious at the blade for saying such things. "You think I'm out of my mind, don't you?" she growled. "You think I'm so gullible that I would love a monster? Or do you think that my feelings were just an illusion? Well, which is it? Tell me! You're supposed to be my partner!" She knew that she was overreacting, but she couldn't stop her voice from getting louder and squeakier. Being angry at Tobiume was easier than considering the situation rationally.

"Momo," the blade woman sighed, remaining calm and graceful as always. "I do not think that you are gullible, nor do I think that your feelings were not authentic."

"Are," Momo interrupted with a soft sniff. "Not 'were.' I… I still love my Captain."

Momo and Tobiume had been walking side by side through the darkness as they talked, but for some reason, after hearing these words, the zanpakutou stopped. So the shinigami paused in place, too, expecting Tobiume to say some calmly profound thing. She was completely unprepared when the blade seized both her forearms and shook her jarringly.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Tobiume barked, flicking spittle onto Momo's face. "Don't you dare whimper over that man like some wounded animal! You're stronger than that! I know you are!"

Momo's eye's glowed with a sudden surge of passion, " I am strong," she responded. "But I have this feeling in my heart, an intuition that I can't even describe. And I know it wouldn't be there if Captain was truly evil. I won't let myself lose faith in my own heart. I know there is good in him, somewhere buried deep inside, and it isn't just an illusion. It's real, I know it. It… it's the part of Captain Aizen I pledged on my life to serve…"

"My dear, sweet Momo," Tobiume said softly, once again calm. "Always believing the best of people. So innocent and pure."

A small snort from the shinigami interrupted. "Everyone thinks I'm so much more innocent than the other shinigami," she said gravely. "But I don't think that's really the case. I think they've given up on Captain Aizen too easily. They don't have any desire to help him become good again. They just want to kill him, as cruelly and violently as possible. And you're no different from them."

"But he was never good," the blade reminded. "That is what every shinigami except you now firmly believes."

Momo paused thoughtfully then spoke in stiff, measured words. "If that's how it is, then I guess I will have to do it alone. I will save Captain Aizen all by myself."

A long silence followed. "I see you have made up your mind," Tobiume finally replied, closing her golden eyes. "But you will not be entirely alone. You know that you will always have my complete loyalty, Hinamori Momo, in everything you do. I am sorry that I lost my temper with you earlier. From now on, I will have more faith in you. If you believe that Captain Aizen can be saved, then I will believe it as well."

An unusually coy expression crossed Momo's delicate features. "Do you _really_ believe it?" she asked suspiciously.

Tobiume gave a graceful half-sigh smile. "What I really believe is inconsequential. My loyalty is to you and you alone. Whatever you believe is what will dictate my actions." She held out her ivory hand once more to her master and Momo took it without hesitation, happy to make amends.

As Tobiume's arms wrapped around her small body, Momo felt herself being swallowed in warmth. The darkness suddenly changed over into bright yellow light, and with a gasp, Momo found herself laying in a bed in a fourth division hospital. Looking around, she saw dust particles floating in the stream of sunlight pouring in the window. All the other beds were unoccupied, but she wasn't alone.

"You're finally awake," a calm voice said. The speaker was a thin, nervous-looking shinigami with weak, watery eyes and pale yellow hair that fell limply across his face. Momo recognized him immediately.

"Izuru?" she asked curiously.

Momo's old friend smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, everyone thought it would be nice for you to wake up to a familiar face, Momo. Captain Hitsugaya really wanted to be the one… but something came up… So you get me, instead. Hope that's okay."

"It's okay," she said instinctively as her mind was still processing the information. "Wait… Shiro isn't here? Where'd he go off to?"

"He's in the living world," Izuru answered. "He went with Vice Captain Matsumoto, Kuchiki Rukia, and two high-rank guys from 11th Division… Oh yeah, and Renji, too."

"Such a select group," Momo said softly. "I assume they went there to kill Captain Aizen…"

The blonde boy's eyes widened briefly in surprise at Momo's directness, then his expression turned grave and he looked down at his lap. "Yes," he said. "That is their ultimate goal. The group went to the living world to reunite with the humans who rescued Kuchiki Rukia from execution."

"I see," the girl said, avoiding eye contact with her old friend. She didn't want him to see the vague traces of hope that she knew where there in her gaze. "But… They haven't done it yet, have they? Killed Captain Aizen, I mean…"

"Not yet," Izuru answered cautiously. "But don't worry, they will. Soul Society will not let him get away with what he's done. They only let a select few go on the mission to the living world, but you wouldn't believe how many shinigami wanted to go, myself included. Everyone is so passionate about it."

Momo finally looked up and tilted her head to the side curiously. "You wanted to go?" she asked. He nodded in reply. "Why didn't they let you?" she went on. "You're a high-ranked officer, you should have been a shoe in."

She was surprised when Izuru's pale face suddenly turned pink. He was blushing. "Actually, I did get in," he said, sounding a bit awkward. "I just decided not to go. I mean… Captain Hitsugaya and Renji were both going, and you were still asleep… So if I went too, there'd be nobody here when you woke up…"

A warm feeling spread over Momo's face when she realized what the man at her bedside was trying to say. "You stayed behind so I wouldn't be alone," she said sweetly. "Thank you, Izuru."

The pink hue of his face deepened. "It was no trouble, really," he said. "But… uh, actually… The truth is, I wanted it too be me here when you got up. I… I want to… that is, I need to apologize to you, Momo. When I took Captain Ichimaru's side instead of yours… and I attacked you…"

"Stop," she interrupted. "Izuru, you don't need to apologize. He tricked you. You were just being loyal to your captain." She stopped and swallowed uncomfortably, unable to banish the lingering thought that she had been just as duped as him.

"Well, I still feel like I should apologize," he continued. "And if there is anything I can do for you, to help with your recovery or anything else, all you have to do is ask."

A strange feeling sparked in the back of Momo's mind. On the spot, she thought of a favor that Izuru could do for her, though she was a slightly afraid to ask. "Actually, there is one thing," she ventured. "I'll probably have to stay here for a while. Izuru, do you think you could go to the central library and do a little research for me?"

"The central library?" he replied, a bit surprised. "I dunno, it's highly restricted. What is it that you want to know about? Maybe I can find it in one of the division libraries."

"I don't think you'll be able to find it anywhere else," the female shinigami said calmly. Then she turned her face up and looked her friend in his eyes. "I want to know everything that's been written about Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo, eh?" he said. "Well, you're right… The only place you'd find that is the central library. But why do you want it? Are you going to try to help the cause through research? That's actually not a bad idea. But you know, only captains have access to that library. I don't know how I'll even get in."

She looked at him strangely. "Technically, Izuru, you _are_ a captain," she said. "Now that Captain Ichimaru has deserted, you're captain of 3rd Division."

"Well, they haven't made any official announcement yet," he replied modestly. "Things have been pretty chaotic since it all went down. Hey, once you've recovered, you'll be captain of 5th. That's pretty exciting."

"I suppose it is," Momo said, forcing a smile onto her lips. It wasn't necessary at this point to tell her friend that she had no desire to be captain of 5th Division. In time he would figure it out on his own that the only shinigami she would ever regard as holding that title was Aizen Sousuke. She was going to bring him back to take his rightful place, then everyone would understand.

"You're still looking kind of pale," Izuru spoke up. "You should probably try to get more rest. I'll go tell Captain Unohana that you're awake. And I'll see what I can do about your research. Feel better, Momo." With a gentle expression on his face, he stood up and patted her on the head before silently drifting out of the room.

For a few minutes, she lay there alone, staring blankly at the ceiling. Izuru's hand on her head was comforting and sweet, but it was nothing like her captain's touch. Thankfully, Momo was fairly certain that she had successfully disguised her longing for Captain Aizen during the conversation with her friend. He even unwittingly agreed to help her, though he thought her intentions were aligned with those of Soul Society. Then it suddenly occurred to her that Izuru never asked her how she knew everything that had happened. He hadn't even seemed surprised. Did he know that Tobiume had spoken to her while she lay unconscious? Had Wabisuke ever spoken to him in a dream?

She would have continued to ponder the situation, but her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Unohana Retsu, the beautiful captain of 4th Division. Her dark, deep-set eyes, and elegant black hair, in a perfect plait across her chest, reflected her wise and patient soul. With the utmost grace and gentleness, she stepped over to Momo's bedside and touched her head. Her hand was maternal and loving, but nothing like Captain's.

"I'm glad to see you have awoken," she said. "Though I wish Mr. Kira had told me as soon as you opened your eyes. I suppose he just wanted a few moments to have you all to himself. He's been very worried about you. Everyone has been worried. You nearly died, Miss Hinamori."

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone," Momo said, unsure of how to respond. "I don't feel like I almost died. My chest hurts a little bit, but that's all."

Captain Unohana smiled vaguely. "You have been asleep for a long time, my dear. And I have been treating you everyday, healing your wounds little by little. Right now I need to change your bandages."

Momo watched with idle curiosity as the older woman opened her cotton robe and began to unwrap the layers of yellow-stained bandages around her chest. How many times had the 4th Division Captain done this while she was asleep? "Captain?" the young woman asked, as her new dressings were being applied. "I was wondering… Is there any way I can talk to Shiro… I mean, Captain Hitsugaya in the living world?"

Her caregiver considered the question for just a moment before replying. "I will see if I can arrange it." Then, having finished her delicate work, the captain tucked Momo snuggly back under her covers and kissed her forehead. "Even though you're out of the woods now, you still need plenty of rest. You'll have to stay in bed for a while yet. But I will bring you some food and drink and anything else you need, Miss Hinamori. Would you like me to bring you some books?"

"Th-that's okay," Momo answered nervously. "Izuru has already agreed to go get me some reading materials. I-I think I'll try and take a nap now. I feel a bit tired."

Without saying another word, just smiling and nodding, Captain Unohana left the room and Momo released a tiny sigh of relief. She didn't want anyone else to know what she was planning, even Izuru, whose help she had already enlisted. If she could get in touch with Shiro, perhaps he could help her cause, too. He would never even consider sparing Captain Aizen's life, but perhaps she could put enough doubt into his mind to buy her some time. That's what she need now, time.

She wasn't lying about being tired, however. Despite her desire to work out the details of her master plan, and despite the fact that she had just woken up less than an hour ago, Momo soon found herself drifting away once again. Her dreams were cloudy and garbled now.

When she woke up for a second time, it was dark outside but the full moon was sending a shaft of silver light through the window. Was it very late at night or very early in the morning? She couldn't tell. On the table next to her bed there was a tall stack of large, ancient looking books. Tucked into the topmost tome was a note from Izuru.

_Just something to get you started. I think these books might have some information about Hueco Mundo in them. I will look for more tomorrow. The central library is a labyrinth._

_p.s. When you're all better and get released, I would like to take you to lunch. Would that be okay?_

As she read her friend's good-natured words, Momo felt a twinge of pain in her chest that had nothing to do with her healing wound. She was moved that he really seemed to care about her, but she also felt guilty. She knew that the lunch he offered would never happen. With any luck, she would figure out a way to Hueco Mundo before she was released from the 4th Division hospital. This was the path she had chosen as she walked with Tobiume, before she ever woke up. It was the dark and twisted path that would lead her back to Aizen Sousuke.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Free Talk- I wrote another chapter, though I'm not sure how it turned out. I'm actually rather nervous about how this story will play out because the basic plot (as it is in my head right now) is much simpler than anything I've written before. So I'm worried it might end up being too boring. I'll try my best though. Please comment and tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

second chapter

PROTECT ME FROM WHAT I WANT

The pure white hairs on the back of Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou's neck bristled as a cold breeze lapped against his face. Above him, Karakura night spread out like deep blue velvet, flecked with thousands of twinkling stars. He let out a sigh and leaned back, tucked his hands behind his head, and stared out into space. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he could see that his solitude had been invaded by a voluptuous woman with a cascade of strawberry blonde hair.

"How long have you been standing there, Matsumoto?" he asked with a slightly annoyed snort.

"I just got here," the buxom shinigami answered, matter-of-factly. "I was taking a nap until about ten minutes ago."

"That sounds about right," the young captain interrupted.

"Anyways," Matsumoto continued. "When I woke up and you weren't there, I figured you were up here on Miss Inoue's roof again. You know, ever since you spoke to Hinamori over the communication screen, this seems to have become your favorite place." She looked down at her captain pryingly and rested her hands on her ample hips. "Do you want to talk about it, Captain?"

Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders in his usual, humorless way. "This is just where I like to go to think," he said. "Now that we know what Aizen is really after, we need to concentrate more than ever on finding a way to stop him."

"True," the young woman replied. "But everyone else has been meeting each day and working together to come up with a plan. You're the only one who insists on isolating himself. Now, I can't help but think that this has more to do with whatever Hinamori told you than with the news about Aizen. I'm not trying to be nosey, Captain, but what exactly did she say?"

The young captain grumbled. It annoyed him how well his vice captain could read his emotions, even when he did his best to conceal them. "You don't have to worry about it, Matsumoto," he told her, though he knew she still would. "I think better when I'm alone."

He would never tell anyone outright how troubled he was by his dearest friend's behavior the last time they spoke. Bleary-eyed and erratic, Momo had begged him over the communication screen not to kill Aizen Sousuke, insisting that he was innocent. Her loyalty to the villain was disturbing to say the very least, and Toushirou was scared that she was on the brink of a complete mental breakdown. He was terrified, actually. But he had never been the type to pour out his feelings on others.

Instinctively, Matsumoto Rangiku sat down next to him with an audible sigh. "Sorry, Captain," she said. "But tonight you get company… whether you like it or not."

"Do whatever you want," he muttered. He was also not the type to admit when he was grateful for another's company.

The two officers from 10th Division sat together on the rooftop, unified in their silence. Neither of them was keeping track of time, and neither knew how many minutes had passed when Orihime joined them. She was dressed in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Excuse me," the human girl said sweetly. "Mr. and Miss Shinigami… I don't mean to intrude, but that big screen you installed in my living room is blinking and making a funny noise, I think someone is trying to send a communication."

Hitsugaya's blue-green eyes narrowed and he stood up slowly and dusted himself off. "Who would be trying to get in touch with us this late at night? Don't they know what time it is here in the living world?"

"In all fairness, Captain, you were not asleep," Rangiku reminded. "And it could be an emergency. Maybe it's something so important it can't wait."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Matsumoto," he grumbled as he followed Orihime back inside through the skylight, followed closely behind by his vice captain. "Let's just see what they want first."

The video screen, which took up one entire wall of Orihime's living room, was indeed blinking, filling the small space with an intermittent blue glow. Hitsugaya pressed a series of buttons on the control panel, then all three young people stood back and watched as the picture came into focus. In the middle of the screen they saw the familiar face of Kira Izuru, though his physical appearance was in a rare state of disarray.

"Ah! Captain Hitsugaya!" he greeted frantically, pushing his frazzled platinum hair off his face. "It's terrible… ! Something… something's happened to Miss Hinamori!"

Toushirou gasped. "Hinamori? What? What happened?"

"She's gone!" Izuru croaked. "Hinamori's gone! I… I was going to pick her up and take her out to lunch, to celebrate her being released from the hospital… When I got there, her bed was empty! She never checked out and nobody's seen her. She's just… vanished! Into thin air!"

"Vanished?" Hitsugaya asked, completely baffled, while the two young ladies stood by in anxious silence. "You don't think this is Aizen's doing, do you?"

"I think it could be," Izuru answered. "If Aizen somehow found out about the research she was doing…"

"What research?" the younger shinigami asked demandingly, his thin white eyebrows furrowing tightly.

Izuru flinched visibly despite being in an entirely different world. "Hinamori has been researching Hueco Mundo," he timidly replied. "I'm not exactly sure what she was trying to find out… I assume she was trying to find something that could help you guys… She's kept very quiet about it, though… All I did was get the books for her from the central library."

In a rare display of aggression outside of combat, Toushirou clenched his fists and growled loudly, baring his teeth. "What! She was trying to learn about Hueco Mundo? And you helped her? Kira, you complete moron! Didn't you think it was at all suspicious that she wanted to do this kind of research? And you didn't tell anybody? How could a vice captain be so utterly stupid!"

The face on the screen melted into an expression, not of anger, but of abject guilt. Were they communicating face-to-face, Izuru's life might be endangered. It was well known within the 13 Divisions that Hitsugaya's personality was as cold as ice except in matters concerning Hinamori Momo. Izuru's protection now was in being a world away from the young captain. "So, should we assume that Aizen kidnapped her, or hypnotized her, or…" The blonde paused and swallowed fearfully. "…or…" His speech faltered as his mind began to contemplate the grisly possibilities.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, now considerably calmed, and shook his head sadly. "I do not believe that is the situation. Hinamori was researching Hueco Mundo so she could figure out a way to get there. Her talent for demon arts is exceptional, it wouldn't be difficult."

"Captain," Matsumoto breathed from the corner of the room. "What are you saying?"

Speaking loudly, so that all parties could hear, the young captain stated the situation as if it were proven fact. "She's gone to Hueco Mundo of her own volition to reunite with Aizen Sousuke. And her intention is not to kill him."

"That's insane!" Izuru stammered from the video screen. "You're calling Hinamori a traitor! She couldn't be! It has to be a mistake!"

"It's not a mistake," the captain said. "And she's not a traitor. You don't understand how devoted Hinamori is to Aizen. You don't know her like I do. She won't even acknowledge him as an enemy. She still believes that there's good in him. He's got her completely wrapped around his little finger."

For a few minutes, Izuru was completely silent. Toushirou couldn't tell from his averted gaze whether he was hurt, or just deep in thought. "We have to get her back," he finally said, looking up with hotly determined eyes. They were eyes nobody had ever seen before. "I'm coming to the living world and we're going to get Momo back. That is, if Aizen hasn't already done something terrible to her."

Hitsugaya's nose crinkled. "Stay where you are, Kira. I don't need your help."

"No," the other young man replied defiantly. "It's my fault. I delivered all the information she needed to get into this mess. I'm going to do whatever I can to get her out… Even if I don't know her like you do…"

As Izuru's dejected last line slipped from his lips, Toushirou realized that he really had been hurt. He didn't regret what he had said to the fair-haired man, though. Hitsugaya refused to believe that anyone knew Hinamori Momo better than himself, and he wasn't ashamed to share that opinion. For him it was a matter of pride. He couldn't stand the fact that he had been unable to help her, and the idea of anyone else being the one to rescue her from Aizen's clutches scorched his insides.

"Do whatever you want," he replied gruffly. "I have no authority to stop you."

"Well I…" the blond began, but be was cut off. Hitsugaya reached over and turned off the screen mid-sentence, ending his conversation with Kira Izuru.

Orihime and Rangiku stared at the young shinigami in front of them. They had heard everything that he had, witnessed his outburst, but neither seemed able to think of any words to reply with. Were they afraid that he would snap at them too? The toxic silence in the room had to be filled, however, so eventually Rangiku spoke up.

"What are we going to do now, Captain?"

He looked at his two beautiful housemates with steely determination. "We're going over to that orange-haired human's house. It's time for us to call a meeting."

* * *

Hinamori Momo had waited until the dead of night, when the 4th Company infirmary was as quiet as a tomb. She changed out of her plain white kimono, folded it up neatly on the bed, and put on her standard black uniform. She'd scoured every book that Izuru brought her, forsaking the rest that her body still needed, in order to find the demon arts that would get her to Hueco Mundo. And even though she had studied and practiced every moment she had alone in the hospital, she still did not feel completely confident in her abilities. 

"There's no stopping now," she whispered to herself. "No turning back. This is the night I decided on."

Her heart was pulsing uncomfortably in her throat as she began to perform the black magic that would open the portal. All of her energy over the past several weeks, mental and emotional, had been put into research and refinement of technique. She didn't even have a plan for after she arrived in Hueco Mundo, she just knew that she had to get there.

As soon as the last word of the forbidden incantation left her mouth, Momo felt her body being tugged out from the world of Soul Society. Though she did not witness the dramatic exit of the three deserting captains, Izuru had described it in great detail for her and this was nothing like it. There was no trembling of earth, no host of hollows welcoming her up into their thin, white claws. It was almost anticlimactic the way the fabric of space merely unzipped, swallowed her up inside, and then silently zipped back up.

For a moment there was nothing. No light. No sound. No gravity. No air. Momo couldn't even feel her own body. For a moment she was nothing. Next came the sensation that her body had returned but was strapped into a giant centrifuge. It was the return of gravity. Then, all around her, white walls began to rise. Or was she falling downward? She couldn't tell. The environment stabilized and she found herself standing in the middle of a vast corridor of polished marble. It was like a palace built during the height of some ancient civilization.

"Is… is this Hueco Mundo?" she uttered to herself, still disoriented. She spun around in place to take in a panoramic view of surroundings. As she did, black shadows began to rise from the floor, swelling and thickening like dark liquid as they closed in around her. A gasp of horror tore from her throat as their white masks appeared one by one. "Menos Grande!"

Momo sank to the floor, trembling, certain that she was about to be devoured by the grotesque horde. But for some reason, she wasn't. The Menos Grande backed away from her and parted, and a figure in a white jacket stood there in front of her.

"Well, well, well… Now what do we have here?" the man greeted slyly. "A pretty little butterfly caught in the spider's web…" The sickening, slippery voice was unmistakable and Momo knew who it belonged to before she even looked up.

"Captain Ichimaru…" she muttered, calling him by his title out of habit. "You've come to kill me?"

Gin's eternally shameless grin curled up even higher, narrowing his fox-like eyes into even tighter slits. "I wish that I could have that pleasure," he purred, bending over and chucking her under the chin. "But my orders are to bring you alive."

The young woman opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. The silver-haired shinigami grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Disgusted and scared, she tried to pull away from him, but his grip was firm. He dragged her out of the circle of hollows, then across the room and shoved her roughly forward, causing her to trip. With a small squeak of surprise, she caught her footing and straightened her posture. When she looked up, she was in front of a glistening white throne, and seated upon it was the one man who had the power to steal the very breath out of her lungs.

"Captain Aizen," she tried to say, though it came out as a choked squawk.

"Ah, Miss Hinamori," he said silkily. "You've finally come. I must say, it took you longer than I expected."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Free Talk- Here's the newest chapter. As I've mentioned before, I'm not very experienced writing this kind of story (with less action), so please continue to bear with me as I develop. Thank you to everyone who has read up to this point, especially those who have left comments. Your support means so much to me. I am also quite relieved to see that there are other fans of Sousuke x Momo out there. I really love this pairing, but I also like Izuru x Momo and Toushirou x Momo, so I hope this story won't be too predictable. I don't intend for it to be a simple "pairing" story, anyways. Please comment and tell me what you think. And if anyone recognizes where the chapter headings come from they get extra double Angel Points!

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

third chapter

IF YOU'RE CONSIDERED USELESS NO ONE WILL FEED YOU ANYMORE

He was The Emperor, the fourth card in that game humans used to tell the future. That was Momo's first impression as she beheld her Captain, perched regally on his gilded throne and clothed in fine linen of the purest white and deepest black. Stationed on either side of his thrown were the shinigami Ichimaru and Tousen, like royal attendants prepared to act on their master's every whim. The chocolate-brown hair that used to hang casually across Captain's forehead was now slicked back severely, save for a single truant strand. His coppery eyes, unshielded by glasses, stared at her with a controlled intensity that sent cold liquid shooting through her veins. The Captain Aizen of her memories was never capable of such a concentrated gaze.

"I really thought you would have arrived here weeks ago," he said with a cool grin. "It couldn't have taken you too long to find a way. After all, you always did have a special talent for Demon Arts. Perhaps your recovery took more time than I estimated? You know, I really didn't mean to leave you so close to death."

Momo was cemented in place, transfixed by Aizen's words, and eyes, and smile. Had she not been so completely entranced by his mere presence, she might have stopped to consider the possibility that Aizen was lying to cover up his failure to kill her as planned. But in her current state, she truly believed that her miraculous survival was all a part of his plan and that he had been patiently awaiting her arrival.

"Now… now that I'm here… what are you going to do to me?" she asked in a small voice.

Aizen Sousuke stroked his handsome chin thoughtfully. His voice was like velvet gliding over steel. "Ah, the looming question now is not what I am going to do to you, but rather, what you are going to do for me. Hueco Mundo is, after all, my domain. And all those who dwell herein serve me and me alone. Any creature who is not completely loyal to me… Well, I need not tell you the details unless you chose to be one of them. So, Miss Hinamori, have you come here to serve me… or for _other_ reasons?"

The young girl felt her throat tighten as she was faced with the frightening realization that she had no plan. She hadn't thought ahead to what she would actually do or say when she got to Hueco Mundo. And she certainly hadn't prepared herself for coming face-to-face with the Captain who had left her. Now, she was being put on the spot. Now was the time that she had to think fast or suffer consequences that were apparently too gruesome to mention. Momo knew that her only hope of getting back the Captain she once served depended on her staying alive long enough to reach his soul. In order to save him she needed to live. In order to live she needed to convince Aizen that she was 100 percent loyal to him. With a tiny, nervous whimper, she dropped humbly to one knee and averted her eyes to the marble floor.

"I've come for no other reason then to serve you, my Captain," she said. "Your will is my command and your ideals are my purpose." She bit her lip and kept her face towards the ground, hoping desperately that her fear would go undetected. For several minutes there was silence and all Momo could hear was her own resounding heartbeat.

"I smell a lie," Gin's voice finally hissed. "Me thinks the girl is trying to deceive you, Master. She's probably a spy sent by Soul Society. Let's just kill her now and get it over with."

"Ichimaru speaks too hastily, Master," said another voice, that of Captain Tousen. "I believe we should give the young woman a chance to prove her loyalty before we jump to conclusions and execute her. Blood should not be shed unless it is absolutely necessary."

There was another brief pause before Aizen spoke once again. "Stand up, Miss Hinamori. Stand up and look me in the eyes." She complied quietly but couldn't disguise a tiny shudder that seized her spine when her eyes locked with Aizen's. "Miss Hinamori, do I frighten you?" he asked.

Momo closed her eyes and took in a slow, cleansing breath. From the deepest part of her heart she conjured up an image of the Captain Aizen she used to know, with his warm smile and kind eyes framed by black glasses, and kept that image in the front of her mind. She had come here to get that Aizen back and she wasn't going to back down now. She steeled herself and replied with open eyes. "You don't frighten me, Captain. Tell me what you would have me do and I will prove my loyalty to you."

Aizen smiled. "I like your attitude,' he purred regally. "Yes, there is potential shining in your eyes." He stopped and sighed. "Very well then. I will heed Mr. Tousen's advice and allow you to prove yourself."

"Whatever you want me to do, Captain, I'll do it," she said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Indeed you will," he replied smoothly. "And I do indeed have just the task for you to perform to demonstrate your allegiance. Ah, but it will not be carried out tonight. Tonight I will remand you to Mr. Tousen's custody, as he seems to be your chief advocate. I will summon you first thing in the morning to give you your assignment."

She nodded obediently. "Yes, Captain."

The man on the throne raised an eyebrow. "Keep in mind, Miss Hinamori, that this will not be an easy task. If your entire being is not wholly devoted to me, completion of the assignment will be impossible. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she replied softly.

"Splendid," he said, grinning deviously and drumming his long fingers on the arm of his throne. "Now, Mr. Tousen will show you to your room. And I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Miss Hinamori."

With a dutiful nod, Tousen Kaname stepped down from his master's altar and extended a hand towards Momo. "Come with me," he said placidly.

Momo couldn't help staring for a few moments. She had seen the captain of 9th division many times before, but it was always from a distance, never this close. Behind his orange-tinted visor she could see the glassy white orbs of his sightless eyes shining peacefully under half-closed lids. In every other respect he was completely normal and actually quite handsome, with flawless bronze skin and black hair, tightly braided in perfect little rows. How could a blind man maintain such an immaculate appearance? Without a word she took his hand. It was comfortingly warm.

As Tousen led her away, Momo found herself fighting the urge to turn her neck and watch Aizen's form getting smaller and smaller behind her. But why did she fight it? Why did she want to avoid looking back at him? She pondered this question fruitlessly through what felt like miles of palatial hallway until her escort brought the two of them to a halt in front of a plain wooden door. She could not even fathom how he was able to navigate the place. Even to her seeing eyes it seemed like a maze.

"Here is where you will be staying," he said. "It is not particularly opulent, but there is a bed and a bath. It will get you through the night. For your own good, I recommend that you stay within this room until the Master summons you in the morning. Now, I must leave you, as I have duties to attend to. Good night, Miss Hinamori. And good luck."

"Thank you, Mr. Tousen," Momo replied, but when the words left her mouth, he had already vanished down some corridor.

Upon pushing open the heavy wood door, Momo discovered that Tousen was not being modest when he described the room. It really was just a small, windowless compartment with a futon on the floor for sleeping and little lamp next to it. In the corner was a small door that led to the tiny bathroom. Momo didn't mind, however. She had come here without any expectations, so she couldn't be disappointed. The simplicity of the place was actually rather comforting, and there were no excess trappings to distract her from the seriousness of the situation. Tomorrow morning Captain Aizen would send for her. And no matter what he asked of her, she would have to do it. She put on the simple white yukata that had been laid out for her to wear to bed and went to wash up.

Almost as soon as she curled up on the futon and crawled under the blanket, the young woman was back in that dark empty space. Standing in front of her once again was Tobiume in her gold and purple robes, smiling serenely. "Whoa," Momo breathed. "With everything that's happened, I can't believe I fell asleep so quickly. I should be tossing and turning right now."

"Your body has finally won out over your mind," Tobiume replied. "You still haven't fully recovered from your injuries, Momo. And it's been weeks since you got a full night of quality sleep."

"That's true," the shinigami sighed. "And I will probably need all the rest I can get to carry out whatever test Captain has prepared for me."

Tobiume touched her master's cheek. "Are you sure that you can go through with this? You are a good and caring woman, Momo. I couldn't bear to see you sell your soul to the devil."

Momo's reply was adamant. "I am not selling my soul!" She stopped and her tone softened. "But I must go through with this. I have no other choice. The books I used to get here said nothing about how to leave. And besides, I would probably be caught and killed if I even tried to escape. Nobody from Soul Society can follow me here, either, because I destroyed my research sources before I left."

"But that isn't all, is it?" the Zanpakutou asked knowingly.

"If I don't complete this task…" the girl continued seriously, her eyes looking down at her small hands. "If I can't gain Captain's trust… I'll be killed… or banished. And then… then nobody will save him. Nobody else cares about saving him but me. I… I can't fail!"

The arms of the sword wrapped around the shinigami. "As I said before, I will stay by your side no matter what. I will give myself entirely to this test of faith and I will see to it that you pass."

"Tobiume," the girl whimpered into her blade's shoulder. "I'm scared. I'm scared that even with you by my side I still won't be strong enough. I mean… this task will be a fight, I'm almost certain of that… and I'm pretty good at Demon Arts… but that's all. I'm no great fighter like Shiro or Renji. I'm not even as talented as Izuru when it comes to swordplay. There's a pretty good chance I'll lose my life on this test."

Upon hearing Momo's words, Tobiume pushed her back a bit and directed her chin upward so that their eyes met, brown and gold. "I will not let that happen to you," she said. "I will not let you die. If you have to fight tomorrow, I will reveal to you my true strength."

The young girl's enormous eyes immediately widened and her jaw visibly slackened. "You mean…" she breathed.

Her zanpakutou nodded. "That's right, Momo. I think the time has come for you to know my bankai. The next time you are in danger, whether it is tomorrow or a hundred years from now, just say the word and I will release my power for you. And if you should hesitate and your life becomes endangered, I will use the bankai of my own volition. After all, the only reason I exist is for you."

By the time Tobiume had finished her speech, Momo's big brown eyes were rimmed with grateful tears. "I… I couldn't ask for a better partner than you," she said with a sniff. "I'm going to be brave tomorrow. I won't fail. Together you and I will get back the good, kind Captain that I know is behind those cold eyes. He's very different now, but I have to believe that he can be saved… That's the reason _I_ exist… I think that's the reason he didn't kill me… So I could save him."

With a small hum of agreement, Tobiume pulled Momo back into a warm embrace and kissed her silky black hair. It seemed to last forever until she moved her lips towards her master's ear and whispered softly. "Morning approaches."

A loud knock rang through the air and Momo shot up in bed with a gasp. Because there was no window, all around her was dark and it took her a minute to shake off the lingering haze of sleep and remember exactly where she was. The banging noise repeated, this time accompanied by a firm voice.

"Miss Hinamori, it is time to rise. Master Aizen has requested your presence in twenty minutes, though I suggest that you arrive early. I have come to escort you and have brought you fresh clothing to wear."

It was Tousen.

Fifteen minutes later, the blind shinigami was once again leading young Momo through the serpentine hallways of Aizen's palace. The clothes he had brought her were quite lovely, standard black and white fare, but much more finely tailored and form fitting so that what little figure she had clearly showed. She wondered if Captain Aizen had picked it out himself.

When she stepped out into marble chamber, it seemed smaller somehow than it had the night before. Aizen's throne, however, looked no less remarkable. If anything, it was more imposing now, for a sizable crowd of Menos Grande and other strange creatures were assembled around him. Their presence was an ominous sign. Gin was there too, closest to Captain, glaring towards the young woman disdainfully though his smile remained in place.

Aizen himself was sitting imperially on his throne, drumming his finger on the arm. "Good morning, Miss Hinamori," he greeted slickly as she approached his feet. "I hope you slept well." She could feel his eyes sweeping over her body from her head to her feet, like a cold breeze, as he gave her the once over. When his gaze settled back on her face, she noticed that his pupils had dilated ever so slightly. "I must say, you are looking lovely today," he continued. Then he gestured to his entourage. "You remember the Menos, of course. And these fine fellows here are Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Should you succeed today, they will be amongst your esteemed colleagues. So, shall we begin?"

Momo swallowed nervously and then nodded. "I'm ready for anything, Captain," she replied, trying her hardest to convince herself that it was true.

Aizen tented his fingers. "Splendid," he drawled. "The mission I have prepared for you, to prove that you are my loyal servant, is quite simple. All you have to do is go to the Living World and kill Hitsugaya Toushirou."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Free Talk- This chapter is very Hitsugaya-centric and was thus a bit difficult for me (he's a tough character to write). At this point, it may seem like the only characters who have gotten much of a part are Momo and Toushirou, but that will change. Aizen, Izuru, Gin, Tousen, and Tobiume all have important roles planned out for them and will feature more prominently in future chapters. I am very excited about the parts each character has to play in this story (even if I can't quite do them justice). Please comment and tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

fourth chapter

THE BREAKDOWN COMES WHEN YOU STOP CONTROLLING YOURSELF AND WANT THE RELEASE OF A  
BLOODBATH

"I can't believe it!" Captain Hitsugaya spat. "I can't believe the way they reacted to the news about Momo! It was so awful I had to extricate myself from the scene! Can you believe it, Matsumoto?"

Back in Orihime's living room, standing about six feet away from her superior, Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku closed her eyes and sighed. "You know that I always try to support you in every way I can. That's why I left when you did. And you know I hate to disagree with you, Captain, but what Ichigo and the others said is true. There really is very little we can do for her right now. We don't even have proof that Hueco Mundo is where Hinamori is. And if she really did go to seek out Captain Aizen, she did it of her own free will and doesn't want to be rescued."

The young man's face contorted into a mask of utter displeasure. "So you agree with them?" he growled. "I thought that of all shinigami, you would be able to see this situation as clearly as I do. It doesn't matter if she chose to go, Momo is an innocent victim. That bastard, Aizen has had her completely under his spell since the first time she saw him. He hypnotized her and ultimately lured her away. This is no different from a kidnapping!"

Taking a step forward, Rangiku held up her hands and gestured for her captain to calm down. "I'm not trying to absolve Aizen of responsibility for Hinamori's disappearance, Captain. I'm just saying that we need more information and a good plan before we go charging off to try and rescue her… Which is what you seem to want to do. I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up before, and it worries me. I mean, you've never walked out on an important meeting before."

"The meeting was going nowhere," Toushirou said scathingly. "Nobody else even seems interested in actively making a plan. It's now painfully clear that I'm the only one who really cares about Momo… the only one who really wants to get her back." He crossed his arms over his chest and began to pace, reliving in his mind the meeting they had just prematurely exited. Hot air snorted from his nostrils as he recalled Vice Captain Abarai calmly saying that they should wait for further development before taking any action.

Watching him, a small, unintentional smile spread over Rangiku's lovely features and she shook her head gently. "You really are a lot like that orange-haired boy," she sighed. "Even though I'm sure you would never admit it, Captain." Hitsugaya's frown deepened and she felt the need to explain her reasoning and appease him. "I mean that you both have a certain passion when it comes to the people you care most about. It's the kind of passion that makes you do things that go against your friends' advice as well as your own better judgment. He illegally trespassed into Soul Society to prevent Kuchiki Rukia's execution… And from the way you're acting, I can tell that if you knew how to get to Hueco Mundo you'd have already left by now."

The frown on Hitsugaya's face remained firmly in place and he grumbled something low and incoherent. As always, his vice captain's keen sense was able to dissect him like a zanpakutou, and as always, he was incredibly annoyed by it. In all honesty though, Toushirou had few objections to being compared to Kurosaki Ichigo. He was a brave and dedicated young human who possessed all of the characteristics of a great warrior and a great leader. If he had been a shinigami growing up in Soul Society, Ichigo would undoubtedly be a division captain by now. The comparison didn't bother him at all. It was the fact that Matsumoto so lightheartedly mentioned it at such a serious time. Was she trying to cheer him up? He swore sometimes that woman acted more like a meddlesome older sister than an adjutant.

"Are you alright, Captain?" she asked him, after he'd been silent for several minutes. "I didn't mean to make light of the situation. I was just trying to provide some additional perspective. After all, that guy was successful in his mission to rescue Rukia, wasn't he? If anything, that should give you hope." She smiled at Hitsugaya again. "You know… Kurosaki Ichigo isn't the only one you share the same traits with…"

The boy captain raised an eyebrow curiously, though he tried to keep his level of intrigue well disguised. "What the hell are you talking about now?" he asked gruffly.

"I was just thinking out loud," Rangiku replied.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well," she went on. "I was thinking that Hinamori is the same way as you and Ichigo. Ichigo would do anything for Miss Kuchiki. You would do anything for Miss Hinamori. And she would do anything for…"

"…Aizen…" Hitsugaya finished coldly. "That's what you were going to say … but it's not the same situation. Neither Rukia or Momo is an evil monster like he is."

"But if they were, I don't think you or Ichigo would care," Matsumoto replied with a coy expression. "You probably wouldn't even acknowledge it. Just like Momo refuses to acknowledge that Aizen is evil."

In a rare expression of defeat, the young captain closed his eyes and hung his head. "But he is evil, and I should have seen it earlier. Then maybe… maybe I could have done something to save her from his filthy clutches… I could have made Momo see the truth about him…"

"Toushirou…" Rangiku said. She knew she was breaking protocol calling him by his first name. "Nobody knew. This isn't your fault. And maybe…" She hesitated for a moment. "Maybe we need to have more faith in Hinamori. She's a talented young woman, not a child. And I think if anyone can get through to Aizen… if anyone can find something good in him… It's Hinamori Momo."

What followed the gently spoken words was absolute silence. Toushirou stared at his vice captain with a detached green gaze, unable to form any verbal response. In his heart he didn't even want to think about what she had just said, didn't want to face the smallest possibility that it could be true. When he finally did think of a reply, it came out in an aloof monotone. "I'm going up to the roof to think for awhile. Please do not follow me Rangiku." And all she could do was watch with pensive grace as her captain ascended out of the skylight window.

* * *

The stars were dimmer than they had been the last time he was here. Dawn was creeping up as an orange glow at the eastern rim of the sky and was beginning to blot out the little white specks. Hitsugaya didn't want to face the morning. He wanted to freeze time and live in a state of suspended animation. No, that's not what he wanted. He wanted to go back in time. Back to before Momo first enrolled in Shinigami Academy. Back to a time when he had been her entire world. 

"That's just selfish," he mumbled to himself. "And stupid. Only idiots and little kids dwell on the past and wish they could go back."

All of the sudden, he could hear Momo's voice, clear and bubbly, in his head. 'But Shiro, you _are_ a kid. Even if you don't act like one.' It was exactly the sort of thing she would say.

"Where are you Momo?"

"I'm here, Shiro," her voice came lilting from behind him. It sounded so crisp and so close that, for a moment, Toushirou thought that she was actually standing behind him on Miss Inoue's roof. He caught his lapse in judgment before he even turned around to check. But the voice continued. "I'm right behind you, Shiro. Please turn around so I can talk to you."

Defying the rational part of his brain, the young man turned around and she was there. Hinamori Momo was standing there next to him as if he'd willed it, dressed in strange but attractive clothes, her black hair pulled back in an elegant ponytail. Slack-jawed and weak-limbed he stood up and approached her, still not completely sure she was really real. "Hinamori," he breathed. "You're here… I thought you'd gone to Hueco Mundo to find Aizen… but you're here, in the Living World. Why? Why did you leave Soul Society without telling anyone? Do you know how worried you made me?"

"I never meant to worry you Shiro," she replied, her big brown eyes full of emotion. "I don't blame you for thinking I went to Hueco Mundo. I figured Izuru would have told you about my research. But that's not why I was doing it. Shiro, I need to tell you something very important. Your life depends on it. Someone… someone is going to try to kill you, Shiro."

"What? Who?" her friend asked, extending his hand to touch hers. "You can tell me anything."

Momo pulled away. "Not here," she said with hushed urgency. "He probably has spies monitoring this house. No, we need to go somewhere more secluded, just the two of us. Meet me at ball field behind the high school in ten minutes… And come alone."

"Wait!" Hitsugaya pleaded, but she had already vanished.

Ten minutes later, the young captain was waiting in the specified location. He had followed her instructions and came alone, told nobody even though his initial instincts told him he should bring along back up. For some reason, Hitsugaya could not betray Hinamori's trust. By now the orange glow in the east had spread and taken on a pinkish hue. Sunrise was about an hour away. Across the field, standing in front of the soccer goal, a small figure was waiting. He walked over to her cautiously.

"Momo," he greeted austerely. "I came, just as you asked. Please, tell me what's going on. Who's going to try to kill me?"

She stared at him for a long minute, her face tinged with barely hidden sadness. "Me," she said softly. "I'm sorry, Shiro." As she pulled out the blade that was tucked into her belt, her timid voice turned into a yell. "Tobiume! Release!"

In a swirl of gold fire, the plain sword transformed into Tobiume, a beautiful, branched zanpakutou of the fire element. Hitsugaya leapt back instantly and instinctively drew his own weapon, hyourinmaru. "What are you doing, Momo?" he shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Paying no attention to her friend's pleas, Momo swung her zanpakutou through the air, sending an immense column of flame hurtling towards him. With amazing reflexes, he dodged the attack, and then raised his own blade to strike back. He couldn't do it. He couldn't attack Momo. "Stop this now!" he yelled. "You don't really want to hurt me! Aizen has brainwashed you!"

She refused to listen and continued her assault. Fire swirled out from her in all directions, scorching the grass in intricate patterns, and Hitsugaya was finding it more and more difficult to evade. "Dammit!" he cursed to himself. "She's gotten a lot stronger! Must be Aizen's help. But I can't fight back. I can't hurt Momo and I can't run away. This could be my only chance to secure her safety."

As he was contemplating his options, an unchecked fire attack from the side leapt up and enwrapped his hand, causing him to wince in pain and drop his ice zanpakutou. In the split second it took to retrieve it, Hinamori had surrounded him with a cage of flames, completely trapping him. She gazed at him with an eerily calm face, and lifted Tobiume to deliver the finishing blow. The only way he could possibly save himself would be to attack. In such a high-pressure situation, could he muster up a controlled attack that would disarm her without hurting her? There was no time to think about it, Momo had already unleashed her inferno and it was headed straight for him.

The attack never hit its intended target, however. At the last possible moment, a figure in black streaked in front of the trapped shinigami, absorbing the attack as his blade sliced through the fire-prison. Hitsugaya recognized the hook shaped zanpakutou and its wielded immediately. "Vice Captain Kira?" he gasped.

"Looks like I got here just in the nick of time," Izuru said weakly before collapsing to the singed earth.

The flames had receded now. Apparently, Momo was just as shocked by the new arrival as Toushirou was, and pulled back her attack to see who he was. She took a few nervous steps forward, still keeping some distance, and stared at the young shinigami sprawled out between her and her target. Toushirou stared too. The blonde's injuries looked severe. The sleeve of his black uniform had been burned completely off and from shoulder to wrist, charred bits of cloth stuck to his burned, oozing flesh.

"Izuru, you dummy," Momo said, though her voice had lost all confidence and was trembling as if she were about to cry. She held Tobiume up in front of her. "Now I'll have to kill you, too. Ban… b-bank…"

Hitsugaya had dropped to his knees to try to evaluate Izuru's injuries and help him if possible, but when he heard Momo's voice it drew his eyes back upwards. He watched her with a mix shock and caution. She was trying to use bankai. Had she really reached that level? She was trying, but she couldn't follow through. She tried to spit out the command several more times before giving up and crumpling in a pathetic heap, sobbing.

"Go after her," Izuru urged, his voice even more feeble than before. "Don't worry about me, Captain Hitsugaya. I came here to help you. Please, go save Momo. I think I bought you enough time, but you have to… hurry… Captain…. Save her…" His words trailed off and his meek blue eyes slowly closed.

With a respectful and gracious nod, Hitsugaya sprung to his feet. Izuru had saved his life. Now that she had stayed her murder attempt, and was shaking and crying and on the edge of complete meltdown, he could finally get through to her. He could finally get through to Hinamori Momo and hopefully bring her back home where she belonged. He was just a few feet away from her, so close, but before he could reach out to her a tall, bronze-skinned shinigami appeared out of nowhere, scooped up the quavering girl in his arms, and then vanished back into the pink dawn sky.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Free Talk- New chapter… I don't really have any special comments for this one. I can say that if the story had a different rating, this chapter might have turned out a bit longer. Still, I hope it is well received. Please, comment and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

fifth chapter

HANDS ON YOUR BREAST CAN KEEP YOUR HEART BEATING

The mental and emotional trembling started long before she began to physically shake. From the moment that Captain Aizen told Momo what her task was she had been in a strange ghostlike state. She knew that in order to carry out the assassination of her best friend she would have to be completely detached from her own feelings. Still, she thought she could do it, thought she could do anything if it would save her Captain. He had even used his own powers to enhance her strength and increase the likelihood that she would succeed. And oh how she tried to do it. With all her being, Momo tried to complete the grisly mission, launching fiery attacks at the boy who was dearer than a brother to her.

But then, out of nowhere, Kira Izuru had appeared on the scene and taken upon himself the attack that was meant for Shiro. Now, as she stared at his scorched and blistered skin, Momo knew that she had done something terrible. The smell of burnt flesh stung her nostrils and caused a gagging reflex in the back of her throat. What was he doing here? Now she would have to kill two of her friends instead of just one. With raised blade, she tried to use the bankai that Tobiume promised her, but it was impossible. There was no way that she could force her body to continue attacking her friends, not now that she knew how it felt to actually hurt one of them and leave him writhing on the ground in agony.

So she collapsed, shaking and crying and feeling like she might vomit at any moment, knowing that Captain would punish her for her lack of faith. What would happen to her now? What would he do to her? She knew it would be horrible, but it was her fate and she had to accept it. When Captain Tousen hoisted her up in his strong, dark arms she offered up no resistance and just melted against him. The sound of his heartbeat filtering through layers of clothes lulled her, at least temporarily, into a state of impassive resignation.

Though she didn't open her eyes, she knew when they had arrived back in Hueco Mundo by the sound of Ichimaru's slippery voice. "Oh dear," he said. Though his words expressed concern for her, his tone was laced with restrained glee. "Is the young girl dead? How dreadful. I really didn't think the Hitsugaya kid would fight back against her."

"She's not dead," Tousen replied, his low voice and vibrating. "Just a bit shaken."

"Well, how did it go?" Gin asked. "You watched the whole thing… Or rather, you listened to the whole thing. I'm still not sure how reliable a witness you could be, but I had more important business to attend to and unfortunately could not see it for myself. In any case, did she complete Master Aizen's task"

"No," said Tousen. "She could not do it. It was not for lack of skill, though. Her heart just wouldn't allow her to do it, particularly after your former Vice Captain entered the fray and was accidentally wounded. Miss Hinamori could not handle the sight of an injured friend. There is no way she could have slain Hitsugaya."

"Izuru was there?" said Gin incredulously. He paused for a moment and then began snorting with soft, sardonic laughter. "That amusing little coward. He certainly is the type who would get hurt by a little girl like Hinamori… I assume it was she who got him? Such a wimp… Ah, but he always was good for a laugh. The idiot actually thought he could help her."

The shinigami holding Momo cleared his throat sternly. "That is quite enough, Ichimaru. Where is Master Aizen? Although I'm sure he watched the whole thing transpire, I am required to give him my official report and return Miss Hinamori to his custody."

"Yes, yes," Gin chortled. "Master is in his private quarters. I'm sure he will be eager to carry out the girl's execution right away… or perhaps she'll just be tortured… After all, she failed her test of loyalty. Maybe Master will even let me do the honors. Gruesome work, yes, but such an honor… Oh I would hate to be in her position right now." He could barely contain the excitement in his voice.

"Actually, I plan to have a talk with him," said Tousen. "Perhaps I can persuade him to be lenient on the young woman. I do not believe she deserves such severe punishment."

"Oh, well… Good luck then, Kaname," Gin hissed.

Momo's heart was squirming in her chest and her hands were knotted up into sweaty little fists. She could feel that her escort was walking again, taking her, step by step, to Captain Aizen. Even though she tried to stay completely motionless, she somehow knew that she wasn't fooling Captain Tousen. She knew the blind man was perfectly aware that she was wide-awake.

"I suppose you heard all of that," he said calmly. "Do not let Captain Ichimaru's words frighten you too much. Master Aizen has mandated that Gin is not to lay a finger on you or harm you in any way."

Instantly, Momo's eyes flew open and locked onto Tousen's face. There was no expression present, no hint of what was going on behind those sightless white orbs. It was disconcerting. Although there were answers she desperately wanted that he might be able to provide, she could not tell for sure if he was on her side or not, and thus could not ask him anything. She wanted to know why Gin was not allowed near her. Had he expressed some desire to harm her that she did not know about? Was Captain trying to protect her from him? This thought wasn't much, but it made her cheeks feel warm.

"I'm going to set you down now," Tousen spoke gently into her ear. "We've reached our destination. Will you be alright standing on your own two feet?"

"I-I think so," she stuttered nervously. He set her down and, although her legs were a bit wobbly, they were strong enough to walk on. They were in the middle one of those huge, gothic hallways, stopped in front of an enormous double door. "Th-thank you for carrying me," she added. "Um… will you be coming in with me?"

The blind man's mouth was already opened to answer when a thick voice from behind the door interrupted him, Aizen's voice. "I know that you are standing right outside my door, Tousen," he said. "I do not need to hear your report. Please, send the girl in and then go about your business."

One of the huge doors opened a crack, just enough space for little Momo to slip inside. It was back, that cold liquid in her limbs that she'd felt when she first arrived in Hueco Mundo. One last time, she looked up at the shinigami who'd brought her here. He gave a vague, apologetic smile. It was as if he was saying, 'I'm sorry, but this is my Master's will.' She set her sights forward, drew in a shaky breath, and silently stepped through the door. It shut behind her immediately.

What awaited the young woman inside was not at all what she imagined. It wasn't the lavish décor that took her by surprise. That she certainly expected. It was the appearance and attitude of Captain Aizen himself that seemed out of place. In a bedroom festooned with ostentatious furnishings and excessive grandeur, he seemed to personify everything plain and casual. He was sitting quietly in front of a lacquered mahogany desk and reading a book. His clothing was just an ordinary grey kimono and his hair, which looked like it had just been washed, was hanging down on his face, not slicked back. Apparently, he really did need to wear glasses, at least for reading, because he was wearing a pair now. It struck Momo dramatically how much he looked like his old, familiar self.

"Welcome back, Miss Hinamori," he said without looking up from his book.

"Captain," she spoke nervously, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

Just as the silence was about to become unbearable, Aizen finally looked up at her. His brown eyes also seemed a bit more like the Captain she adored. There was hope there. When he spoke, his voice did not seem quite as cold. "My dear Miss Hinamori," he said. "You're shaking. Are you alright?"

At last, the conflicting emotions of fear, hope, and utter confusion became too heavy a weight inside the young woman's chest and tears streaked down her cheeks. "You… You're going to kill me…" she sobbed. "Or torture me… because I couldn't do what you asked. Captain Ichimaru said so."

The handsome man tilted his head and made a sympathetic smile. "Gin does not speak for me," he said.

"But I couldn't kill Toushirou," she went on. "I couldn't do it. And… I think I'm glad I couldn't do it. I… I hurt Izuru and it felt terrible! I hate what I did! He could be dead because of me! I want to serve you, Captain… I do! But I don't want to hurt anybody else! I just can't do it!"

By the time she had gotten all the words out, Momo's breaths were heaving, her face a smeared mess of tears and mucus from her runny nose. But erratic as she was, her crying stopped as soon as she felt Captain Aizen's hand on the top of her head. Just like always. Just like the night before he staged his own murder. Momo closed her eyes and inhaled as deep a breath as she could. Although her nose was stuffed and dripping, she could still catch a hint of Captain's smell. It was the same as always too, like sandalwood and citrus.

"Here, take this," he said, handing her a handkerchief. Then he waited patiently while she cleaned up her face and blew her nose. "Are you finished crying?" he asked. She nodded and he continued. "That's good. And it will probably ease your mind when I tell you that Vice Captain Kira is not dead."

"He's not?" Momo croaked. "He… he's okay?"

"He's hurt," Aizen answered. "But in time he will heal. Now…" His voice suddenly became colder, more serious, and Momo felt a sticky lump forming in the back of her throat. Was Dark Aizen reemerging? "The fact of the matter is that you failed the test I set up for you, Miss Hinamori, and I'm afraid it would set a bad example if I were to let you go unpunished. In a situation such as this, it is difficult to come up with just the right penalty, particularly because you still express a desire to serve. I'm so sorry things could not have been different…"

"I can still serve you!" she blurted out. "I know there is something I can do for you besides fighting!" Her mouth formed the words before her brain could process them and now she had to think fast to fix the situation. _Come on Momo, think! Think! You wouldn't have said it if it weren't true! There has to be something you can do for Captain… something you can give him that nobody else can!_

But she couldn't think straight, not with his eyes fixed on hers, their clear brown heat warming her whole face. And so, unable to form a rational plan, Momo let her body react without one, purely on instinct. Without a word, she reached out and grabbed the collar of his kimono with her tiny white hands and, rising up on her tiptoes, pulled his face down to where his lips touched her own. His initial shock only lasted a fraction of a second before his body went slack and his mouth melded into hers.

It was her first kiss. Sure, she had kissed Shiro on the forehead many times before, but that was like a sister kissing her little brother. It was nothing like this. Captain's mouth tasted like mandarin oranges with a vague trace of that sparkly sweet alcohol she had had on the day that she graduated from Shinigami Academy. The kiss had the same effect on her that that drink did. Her limbs felt like they were filled with warm honey and she could almost feel the bubbles on her lips.

From the drunken expression on Aizen's face when she finally pulled away, Momo guessed that the experience was similar for him. Neither of them said anything, but both were breathing loud enough for the other to hear. The young woman thought for sure that her Captain could hear her heartbeat as well. How could he not when it was pounding so furiously against her ribcage? It was absolutely intoxicating, yet she needed more, craved more. In a surge of inexplicable desire, she leaned in and kissed him again, not worrying about her disheveled appearance or her current situation. She kissed him again, and this time snaked her hand into the front of his robe to touch the warm skin underneath. His side of the kiss deepened possessively and his large hands crept slowly up the sides of her small body from her hips to the back of her neck. Just like on the day she decided to come to Hueco Mundo, there was no turning back now for Hinamori Momo. She was already gone.

* * *

When it was all over, Momo lay nestled into the warm curve of Aizen's Sousuke's body, their naked selves sheathed in red silk sheets. She could feel his arm resting across her hip and the gentle rise and fall of his chest against her back. He was already asleep. With a satisfied sigh, she rolled around, careful not to wake him up, and gazed dreamily at his slumbering form. He didn't look evil at all. She traced the length of his nose with the very tip of her index finger and found it hard to repress a tiny smile as she remembered the first thing he'd said to her after they finished making love. 

"My dear Miss Hinamori, if I'd known you had this kind of natural talent, I'd have brought you along from the start."

She snuggled deeper into his sleeping embrace and closed her eyes in perfect contentment. For the first time in her life, she felt like a woman and not a little girl. Maybe this was the answer she was looking for. Maybe love was the one thing that could save Captain Aizen.

She had already drifted off to join him in her dreams when the giant door opened just a few inches. She couldn't possibly have seen a pair of long, thin eyes looking in through the crack and taking in the scene disgustedly.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Free Talk- I guess you could say this is the 3rd Division chapter, because the first half is focused on Gin and second half is focused on Izuru. Have I ever mentioned that I really love Izuru? He's so adorably neurotic. I actually sneaked two bad words into this chapter, so consider yourselves warned. It's not very offensive, though. I find it interesting that this story has, in 5 chapters, already gotten more hits than my X fanfiction. I guess that really goes to show that Bleach is a much more prominent fandom. I wish more people would comment though. I know that's a selfish outlook, but I worry that maybe people are just reading so they can make fun of how terrible it is. I suppose if that's the case, I would rather they didn't comment… Hahahah… I'm paranoid like this about everything I write. I really love the comments I have gotten. The compliments, insights, and constructive criticism make me feel like someone out there actually cares about what I write. And it means a lot to me if even just a couple of people care. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Please comment and tell me what you think… but please don't be mean.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

sixth chapter

YOU ARE CAUGHT THINKING ABOUT KILLING ANYONE YOU WANT

Ichimaru Gin folded his slender arms across his chest as he scanned the main atrium through his slit-like eyes. The eternal smile affixed to his face belied his current irritation. Master Aizen had not yet arrived at morning assembly and his horde of minions was growing impatient and agitated. Only Gin was privy to the truth. Only Gin knew why their leader was tardy.

"Good morning, my friends," a polished voice announced over the din. The room fell silent save for the sound of footsteps as Aizen took his place on his thrown. His appearance was flawless, as always, and showed no evidence of any illicit activity the night before. When he addressed his subordinates, his voice sounded just like it did every morning, cool and confident. "I must say, I am a bit surprised to see you all here when there is so much work to be done. I thought everyone would be quite busy by now. Ah, but it seems I forgot that you are all completely incompetent without my guidance. So you may all go and do your jobs now. Continue to prepare the army, my friends. And in the future, do so without me having to tell you."

As the Menos Grande and Arrancar silently exited to go about their various duties, Gin shuffled calmly towards Aizen. He was eager to confront the overlord, but wanted to appear as unruffled about it as possible. "Hello, Master," he said slyly. "I see you didn't bring your little concubine with you this morning. Is she sleeping in then?"

An amused expression crossed Aizen's face, but he didn't seem at all surprised. It was almost as if he'd expected such a comment. "I had a feeling you would be spying on me last night," he replied. "Indeed, Miss Hinamori is still asleep in my private quarters. I've asked Kaname to continue keeping an eye on her for me. You know I would have asked you to do it if only you didn't scare her so much. She seems to trust Mr. Tousen, though."

The silver-haired man knew that this was a typical reaction from Aizen, to answer any questions as smoothly and concisely as possible, with no extraneous details or explanations. "I'm actually quite glad that I wasn't put in charge of watching the girl," Gin said. "As you well know, I advised against letting her come here. If the decision were mine to make, the girl would have been executed by now. Keeping her here is just too risky and I don't want to be held responsible if she causes any trouble."

"My dear Gin," Aizen said with mock sympathy. "Your words express concern for our cause, but when I look at you, I just see a little boy whose father has brought home a new girlfriend. You're not jealous of Miss Hinamori, are you?"

"Of course not," Gin hissed through smiling lips. He continued to think the statement over and over in his head until he was fully convinced that it was true. He wasn't jealous of the young girl, just worried about the effect she had on his leader.

"You knew that this was going to happen," Aizen reminded. "It was all according to my plan. You knew that she was going to wind up in my bed."

"Yes," Gin replied. "I just didn't expect her to wind up there so soon."

After hearing this, Aizen closed his eyes and tilted his neck back, smiling as he drew in a deep, satisfied breath. "I was actually rather surprised by that myself. I really wasn't expecting the young lady to display such initiative. She didn't even need to be seduced… Though I believe she thought it was all she could do to save her own life. Heh… quite an interesting creature, that girl… But logically I couldn't reject her advances and then try to initiate the same sort of interaction myself a few weeks later. It just wouldn't be gentlemanly. Besides, you should be pleased by this development, Gin. She keeps me in a good mood. And when I'm in a good mood _everyone_ reaps the benefits."

"Just don't let her distract you from more important things, Master," Gin purred.

"There's no need for you to worry," his superior replied genially. "Hinamori is just a sport fuck, a little treat for myself. Mmm… and she is quite a treat. In fact, I think I'll go and enjoy her company right now. You'll be fine without me for awhile, right?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," Gin replied, grinning. "Say, if it's all the same to you, Master, may I borrow Miss Hinamori for a night. I could really use that sort of company as well. And if she's as good as you say she is…" He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

Aizen's amused laughter as he stood up from his seat filled Gin's ears and made him feel a bit more relaxed. Master wasn't too attached to the girl. If he were, he wouldn't laugh at such a joke. Gin was pleasantly relieved, but the feeling was cut short when Aizen abruptly stopped laughing, turned around and glared at him with eyes as cold as dry ice.

"If you ever lay a finger on her, Ichimaru Gin, I will kill you," he said dead seriously. Then he turned back coldly and stalked out of the room.

Having no reason to stick around in the main atrium, Gin slunk away to find some seedy activity to keep his body occupied and his mind off of the most recent course of events. It was a difficult order to fill, however, as thoughts of that sweet young shinigami and her significance to Aizen Sousuke were cemented into the forefront of his brain. More than anyone else, Aizen seemed invulnerable to outside influences. His will was his and his alone. But Gin knew all too well that even the most cunning and resolute of male minds could fall victim to the charms of a pretty thing like Hinamori Momo.

Gin had experienced it for himself when he was just gangly child living on the streets Rukongai. His singular goal had been to keep himself alive, and even though he was just barely surviving on the food he managed to steal, when he came across a young girl with creamy skin and strawberry blonde hair, he found himself splitting every morsel he got his hands on. Even now, when he thought about Matsumoto Rangiku, he could feel his own weakness, like a cancer inside of him, and it sickened him. That's why he always kept her at arms length. He knew she had the potential to be his downfall. But while Gin played it safe with Rangiku, Aizen took twisted pleasure in taking risks with Momo, keeping her as close to him a possible.

Gin could trace his captain's keen interest in her back to that day they visited the Shinigami Academy, when she had looked up at him in awe, as if he were a king or a god. After that day, Aizen always spoke of her as if she were his pet or some object he wished to possess. Hinamori had actually been slated to become Gin's vice captain, but Aizen had successfully convinced Commander Yamamoto to pair her with him and Gin was given Kira Izuru instead.

Thinking about that nervous little blonde caused a soft, raspy laugh to bubble up in the young man's throat. He was imagining how Izuru would react if he found out what Aizen had done to Miss Hinamori last night. Izuru always did have a tender spot for that girl. From the way his Vice Captain talked about her, Gin got the distinct impression that his feelings went beyond mere friendship. Though a neurotic fool like Kira could never convey such feelings to her or any other female. What a popular girl that Momo was. Her cute face and wide-eyed innocence attracted the hapless blonde and that icy Hitsugaya kid, as well as the most brilliant and deceptive mind in all of Soul Society. Gin never once questioned his master's intentions, but this was a situation he felt he had to keep a close eye on. He wasn't going to let Hinamori Momo undo all the progress their organization had made. If Aizen's interest in her became too much of a distraction, he was fully prepared to get rid of the girl by any means necessary.

* * *

Pain, sharp and searing, was the only thing that Kira Izuru felt when he first regained consciousness. The rest of his brain didn't awaken until he opened his eyes and was assaulted by blinding fluorescent light and had to squint and scrunch his nose to try to accommodate and adjust. He was lying on some sort of bed, and although he couldn't yet determine where he was, he was starting to remember more clearly what had happened before he got there. His arm felt like it had been bathed in fire because it _had_ been bathed in fire. 

"Momo," he breathed.

"Oh, you're awake," said a man's voice that he didn't recognize.

By now, his vision had returned to normal, and looking around he saw that the strange voice belonged to a tall man with dark, spiky hair and a goat-like beard. Izuru could tell from the man's white lab coat and the cabinets filled with medical equipment that he was in some sort of hospital or clinic. Had Captain Hitsugaya carried him here from the ball field?

"So, I get to meet another shinigami," the doctor commented nonchalantly. Izuru blinked in shock as the man casually continued. "I started to clean your burn while you were asleep. It's actually a bit unfortunate that you've woken up, because this is going to hurt pretty badly. I have to remove all the dead skin before your wound can heal. But I suppose you're used to getting injuries, so you can handle it. The name's Kurosaki Isshin, by the way. Yo…"

Having propped himself up with his good arm, Izuru stared at the man's hand, which had been extended for shaking. The patient shook it, still a bit stunned. "I'm Kira Izuru," he replied. "Nice to meet you. Kurosaki… So that means you must be…"

"He's Kurosaki Ichigo's father," another voice interrupted. It was Hitsugaya Toushirou, leaning calmly against the doorframe. "That's how he knows about shinigami. Don't worry though, he really is a doctor. You're at his in-home clinic."

Izuru wasn't at all concerned about the qualifications of the man who was now injecting him full of painkillers. As soon as he spotted Hitsugaya, there was only one thing that mattered to him. "Momo?" he asked urgently. "She's not with you! Is she okay? Is she here?"

Before Toushirou could answer, Ichigo's dad interrupted. "I think I'll step out and give the analgesic a few minutes to really kick in. So you and your friend here have some time to talk without me getting in the way." As he left the room, Izuru was amused that he had referred to Hitsugaya as his friend. This man had no idea that the two shinigami barely knew each other.

The young captain stepped fully into the room with his head carried low. Izuru felt his throat grow tense. He could tell that the news was not good. "She got away," Hitsugaya replied. "I tried to go after her, but Aizen's henchman, Tousen showed up and carried her off. Back to Hueco Mundo, I'm certain."

The blonde looked down guiltily. He knew that he'd played a critical role in delivering Momo into the enemy's hands. "So she really did go there to find Aizen… and I aided her… You must really hate me right now, Captain."

"Hmph," Toushirou snorted, though it sounded more like a stifled laugh than an annoyed grunt. "If I hated you, I wouldn't have bothered to drag you all the way back here for medical treatment. After all, you did save my life back there… So, uh… thank you."

"It was nothing, really," the older boy uttered, surprised by the young captain's humble thanks. "I'm not sure I really saved your life though. That attack I took for you wasn't a kill shot, otherwise I'd be dead. It seemed to me like she was trying to kill you but couldn't put her heart into it to summon a strong enough attack. But I wonder… If she was really being brainwashed by Aizen to do his dirty work, why wasn't she completely under his will? And why go after just you? Does he really see you as that big a threat?"

"It was a test," replied Hitsugaya. "Momo was in control of her own mind when she attacked me, I could see it in her eyes. I think Aizen was testing her mettle, making her fight me."

"That certainly would prove her loyalty to him," Izuru responded. "You are her best friend after all." He was very careful not to let any traces of jealousy seep into his tone.

Hitsugaya's reaction was typically cold. "If it was a test, she didn't pass it. And that means Aizen is going to punish her."

Izuru's right arm had already gone completely numb, but now he felt as if his whole body had turned into lead. There were an infinite number of grotesque, cruel things that a man like Aizen could do to punish Momo, and the blonde's imagination was playing out each of them graphically, one-by-one. The physical and mental torture could be prolonged for weeks, months even, before he actually killed her. Then an even more loathsome thought came into the poor man's brain and he wondered why he didn't think of it right away. It was a thought that made his stomach churn as if he were about to throw up.

"Captain Histugaya," he cautiously shared. "What if he's found another use for Momo? I mean, besides making her fight… She's a very pretty girl… and an evil man would probably see no reason to keep his hands off of her."

The injured man watched in awe as the white-haired boy's expression immediately turned from cool and analytical to smoldering with fury. "If that bastard puts his dick in Momo," he growled. "I will personally cut it off."

"That's why we have to get her back as soon as possible," Izuru said, sounding remarkably calm compared to his supposed friend. He hated the idea just as much as Toushirou did, but where Hitsugaya reacted with anger, he reacted with despair. Still, he tried to hold out hope. He had come to the Living World for the sole purpose of recovering Miss Hinamori, and he wasn't completely unprepared.

"I brought something with me that might help," he said. "I caused a lot of trouble by going into the central library and sneaking books out to Momo. But I figured that since I already broke the rules for her, one more time wouldn't hurt. So I went back and started doing some research of my own. I think I might have found something that could allow us to catch Aizen and get Momo back."

"What?" Hitsugaya gasped.

"It's pretty complicated Demon Arts, though," Izuru continued. "It will take a long time to prepare, and we'll probably need help from that Urahara guy to pull it off. But at least it's a plan."

A curiously confident smile spread over Captain Hitsugaya's features as he looked down at the enfeebled Vice Captain Kira. "Tell me all about it."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Free Talk- I've been trying to follow the pattern of having every other chapter focus on Momo, though I'm not sure if I will carry it through to the end of the story. I hope people are reading the story and enjoying it. Please, comment and tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

seventh chapter

YOU ARE SO COMPLEX THAT YOU DON'T ALWAYS RESPOND TO DANGER

Momo didn't know where Hueco Mundo was, didn't know what location in time or space it occupied. She didn't even know how big it was because she never left Aizen's palace. For all she knew, Hueco Mundo was contained entirely within those shining marble walls. This did not bother her in the least. Everything she wanted, needed, was inside the palace because that's the place where Captain was. The last several weeks with him had been a waking dream. It was as if she'd died in the moment that she kissed him and been reborn into a new life, a new world. When they were together, it was a world with only two people in it, herself and Aizen Sousuke.

"Good morning, my little sparrow," he breathed in her ear. "Did you sleep well?" He always woke up before her. He always greeted her the same way.

"Mmm… Cap'n…" she purred, rolling over and stretching in bed. "I always sleep well when I'm next t' you. An' yer bed is so comfurble…"

He laughed heartily at her drowsy drawl. The sound was like a sunrise, which was delightful as there were no windows in the palace. There probably wasn't even a sun in Hueco Mundo to rise. But Captain made up for it by lighting all the lamps in the bedroom just before Momo awoke and by giving free reign to that laugh that let her know that another day was just beginning. She stretched once more, sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Captain was already out of bed, still clad in just his shorts, and looked like he was about to get dressed and leave. This was always the worst part of Momo's day.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked pleadingly. "You always leave so early in the morning, and time goes so much slower when you're gone… Couldn't you spend a little bit longer here with me? Please?"

The smile he flashed her next made her heart beat a little faster, but she was very careful to maintain her wide-eyed plea. The best way to appeal to a man like him was persistence. Her effort was rewarded when she saw him close his eyes and sigh.

"I was going to take a shower," he said. "But I suppose if you wanted to join me I could take a bath instead. The kids won't like my being late, but they'll live. How does that sound, Miss Hinamori?"

"That sounds wonderful, Captain!" she chirped enthusiastically. She had gotten her way.

The defeated man chuckled softly. "You know, you really don't have any reason to call me Captain anymore."

Momo smiled. "I know, Captain." Then she followed him to the bath without another word.

At first Momo had felt so nervous and shy getting undressed in front of the person she admired more than anyone else. It didn't take long, however, for the young woman to discover that even though she was insecure about her tiny body, Captain Aizen seemed to enjoy it very much. For this reason, Momo slipped out of her pajamas as slowly as possible and posed gracefully in front of the bathtub completely nude. She'd never felt sexy like this before. But no matter how potent this made her feel, Captain always had her beat.

"Are you waiting for me?" he asked coyly, removing the single article of clothing that covered him and standing before her naked.

Momo could feel her face turning bright red. She waited until after he had gotten into the bath and his nakedness was safely covered in bubbles before she joined him. It wasn't that she didn't like his naked body. She liked it very much, loved it, and it embarrassed her just how much pleasure she got from it. True, the first few times had hurt her small, inexperienced body, but the good feelings far outweighed the bad, and now all she felt when they made love was mind-numbing pleasure. With his handsome, perfect body Captain Aizen could strip away every drop of power she had.

"You look cute in bubbles, Miss Hinamori," he said.

Her blush deepened. His words weakened her even further. But she knew she wasn't completely powerless. After all, he was here sharing a bubble bath with her instead of addressing his precious minions. It was all a part of her master plan. Every day she pleaded with Captain, straining to make the best use of her charms and keep him with her just an hour longer, just thirty minutes longer. Even though their relationship now seemed to be built around sex, she was determined to show him how much she really did love him, how the life she could give him would be so much better than any evil conquest. Yes, she was being manipulative, but if she could bring Captain back to the light she would forgive herself.

The water was perfect, just warm enough to coat their faces with a shiny film of steam. Beneath the water their bodies mingled, skin sliding against skin. It was difficult to hold someone with wet, slippery arms, but somehow Aizen managed to fold Momo deeply into his embrace. Hugging turned to kissing, and from there it soon became a steamy blur. By the time they finished, the water was lukewarm and the bubbles were all dissolved.

"Well, I really must get going now," he said as he climbed out and toweled himself off. "As always, you are free to enjoy the library and the sitting room, just stay here on the eastern wing."

"Alright," she panted, still too love drunk to protest. How could he recover so fast? "Don't stay gone for too long," she added.

"So long, my little sparrow," he said as he left to get dressed.

"So long my… big, strong… hawk," she called back. She could hear him laughing at her in the next room as she hung her arms languidly over the side of the bathtub.

This was the part of the day when the little world only contained one person. Momo didn't know exactly what nefarious things Captain did when he was away from her. She had no idea what means he was employing in order to take over Earth and Soul Society alike. Perhaps this was an unhealthy 'ignorance is bliss' attitude, but she just couldn't stand to know. She had to keep on believing that he wasn't irredeemably evil, that if she could save him in time, none of his wicked plans would come to fruition anyways. She would stay the course.

The palace library was the most impressive collection of literature that Momo had ever seen, putting even Soul Society's central library to shame. There was every imaginable tome, and she did love to read. Yet today Momo had no real desire to go there. She felt more tired than usual. The time she spent with Captain was keeping her up late and wearing her out. So she wrapped up in a fresh kimono and crawled back into Aizen's huge bed, pulled the sweet-smelling sheets around her and fell back asleep. Maybe a dream would show her a way to keep that man by her side.

"Momo," the familiar soothing voice echoed through her dark purple dreamscape.

"Tobiume!" she hollered back enthusiastically. It had been so long since she had spoken with her zanpakutou. When she spotted those golden eyes and flawless, translucent skin, she could feel joy spreading through her chest and ran into the beautiful woman's arms. "Tobiume, I've missed you so much! Why didn't you visit me sooner?"

"You've been quite occupied lately," the blade answered. "I didn't think you would want to talk."

"Oh but I do!" Momo said excitedly. "I have to tell you all about my plan to save Captain! It's working, I know it is!"

In one liquid movement, Tobiume raised her hand and pressed an ivory finger to Momo's lips. "Hush," she said gently. "I already know everything. Do not forget that I exist only for you, Momo. I know your heart, inside and out."

"Oh," the young shinigami replied, feeling slightly embarrassed that Tobiume knew _everything_. "Well, what do you think then? Isn't it brilliant?"

Momo watched her partner's face closely, analyzing the finer details of her expression as she reacted. What she observed was not the cheer of approval she'd been hoping for. Instead, the woman closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm worried about you, Momo," she said.

"What?" the shinigami gasped. "Worried? Why? It's a good plan and… and… I'm so happy when I'm with Captain. Once I get him back, he and I will make our life together. I love him!"

"That's exactly why I'm worried about you," Tobiume sighed. "You're intentions were so pure at the beginning, but now you're trapped in a love bubble and it's polluting you."

Immediately, Momo pushed her zanpakutou away from her. "You know that Captain is the most important thing to me. He has been since the day I became his vice captain."

"I know that," Tobiume continued. "Captain Aizen was always the most important to you, but you had a life of your own. Now he has become the only presence in your life, the only thing you can think about. And it's no longer just a desire to deliver him from evil. You still claim that as your goal, but your truest desire is to have him for yourself. You aren't even concerned about the terrible things he does when he's not with you."

"How can you say that?" Momo stammered. "Of course I'm concerned! I don't want him to be a villain! I want to stop him from doing bad things!"

The blade stared her down with fiery gold eyes. "You're running out of time," she said severely. "The preparations are nearing completion. Aizen's plan to use the souls of Karakura to access and assassinate the King of Soul Society will be carried out very soon. Even if he spares your life because you are his lover, your so-called friends who stand to oppose him will not survive. Do you still care about them?"

The young girl was now on the edge of tears. "Yes!" she cried. "I still care about my friends, I do! I care very much about Shiro and Rukia and Renji and… and Izuru… who I don't even know if he's healed from the wound I gave him… I don't want them to die! I don't want anyone to die!"

"But their lives are in danger," Tobiume said calmly.

"And you're saying it's my fault?" Momo spat. Her voice had now taken on a more angry tone. "Is this why you wanted to talk to me? To make me feel like a terrible person and a worthless friend for staying with Captain?"

Despite the shinigami's belligerence, the zanpakutou pulled her close again and held her in her arms. "Of course that was not my intention," she soothed, stroking the girl's hair gently. "I would never mean to cause you pain or suffering, my sweet Momo. I came to you to tell you that things are going to change. Things have to change. But that isn't a bad thing. There is strength in you that you don't even realize you possess. I see it, and I know that when the time comes you'll see it too."

"But I still don't know what I should do," Momo cried into Tobiume's shoulder. She had let herself go and allowed herself to cry freely. "I want to save Captain and protect my friends. How can I possibly do that?"

"I do not know the answer to that question," the blade sighed. "But I can tell you that things are going to change very quickly for you, Momo, even if you do not do anything…" Then she leaned over and whispered something into the young girl's ear causing her big brown eyes to shoot upwards in awe.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "I mean… do you know for sure?"

As Tobiume's form began to fade away, she was nodding in confirmation.

Momo woke up at that moment, gasping for breath and sticky and with sweat. "I need to get some air," she sighed, holding her head as her breathing calmed down. "I'll go for a walk."

She got dressed in a daze, her mind completely fixated on the things Tobiume had told her, particularly the very last thing. She was too preoccupied even to wonder, as she always did, why Captain had a seemingly endless supply of ladies' clothing that all seemed tailor-made for her. Hastily, she exited the room to go wander the halls aimlessly. As she did, however, she was so distracted that she didn't see the tall figure walking by just outside the bedroom doors and plowed right into him. The collision knocked her to the ground, and once she looked up and saw who she'd hit, she felt even more mortified.

"Are you alright Miss Hinamori?" the blind shinigami asked, offering his hand to help her up.

"Mr. Tousen," she gasped as she got back on her feet. "How did you know it was me?"

Tousen Kaname chuckled slightly before he replied. "You are much smaller than any of the Arrancar. And you are the only person who would be leaving Master Aizen's private quarters."

"Oh," she said awkwardly. "Well I'm very sorry I ran into you. I was just going to… to the library is all. Thought I'd do a little reading." Suddenly, she felt a surge of courage, as if Tobiume were there, urging her on. "Mr. Tousen," she asked. "I was wondering if you might be willing to do a huge favor for me. I understand if this isn't feasible but… I need to go to the Living World, just for a few hours. There's someone I have to talk to. I won't reveal anything that goes on here and I promise to return promptly… This would just really mean a lot to me. Oh, and I don't want Captain to find out because he probably won't be happy about it."

"I see," the man replied. His voice sounded oddly suspicious and his eyes, though sightless, seemed to be staring at her, looking inside of her. "You are right, Master Aizen would not be happy about it. Now, under most circumstances, I do not condone lying in any form… But in this situation I do not believe it will harm anybody. Therefore, I will help you with your request."

"You will?" she replied gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Tousen! Thank you so much! I…"

Before she could finish, the dark-skinned shinigami interrupted her. "I will help you," he said. "But there is something I think you should do first. There is something I think you need to tell Master Aizen about."

Momo froze. She knew immediately what he was talking about. "You can tell, can't you?" she breathed.

He nodded seriously. "Not being able to see gives a shinigami a greatly heightened sense of spiritual pressure. I can tell that yours has changed recently. And I believe I know why. If my intuition is correct, as it almost always is, I think this is something you should speak to Master Aizen about as soon as possible. It is the just thing to do. If you tell him, I will help you visit the Living World."

Unable to think of another way to get her wish fulfilled, Momo answered him. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Then I will see you again soon," Tousen replied. Then he peacefully glided out of sight, to go about doing whatever it was he did here in Hueco Mundo.

The agreement made it even harder for the young woman to concentrate. She went to the library like she said she would, and returned several hours later having retained nothing of what she'd read. It was getting late now, and Aizen would be returning any minute. When he came in through the massive double doors, she was in bed waiting for him, but not to make love.

"The hawk has returned to his nest," he greeted, using the nickname she had coined for him earlier. "Has my sparrow longed to see me?"

"I have," she answered. "I always do. Come to bed, Captain."

"Indeed you are lonely tonight," he said smoothly. He removed most of his clothes on his way to the bed then climbed in and hovered over her, straddling her little body on his hands and knees.

He kissed her on the mouth, but Momo pulled back before he got carried away. Reaching up to him, she laced her fingers into his dense brown hair and pulled it loose so that his bangs fell across his forehead. This was how she liked his hair best. She felt so small and vulnerable beneath him, but she had to speak to him before they did anything else. This is where she would need some of that strength that her zanpakutou described. She cupped his chin gently with her tiny hand and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Sousuke," she said softly, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. She had never called him by his first name before. "I'm pregnant."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Free Talk- New chapter, new chapter… By the way, if anyone is wondering why I've been coming out with new chapters so quickly, it's because I am at a very boring place in my life right now. Also, I don't know if anyone was surprised at all by the ending of the last chapter… But anyone who knows me in real life would just be rolling their eyes and thinking, 'that's typical Angel.' In a story written by Miss Angel Maxwell, it's never a surprise if someone winds up pregnant. Consequently, there might be sporadic warm n' fuzzy moments from now on… sorry… And like I said I would, I have broken my previous pattern. But it doesn't really matter. Today we have Aizen being suspiciously tender and Gin being typically naughty. I hope people enjoy it. Please comment and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

eighth chapter

SAVOR KINDNESS BECAUSE CRUELTY IS POSSIBLE LATER

"Sousuke, I'm pregnant."

Momo said the words softly and cautiously, unsure of how Captain Aizen would react. It was hard for her to believe that he would be angry or violent. He was always patient and always kind to her when they were Captain and Vice Captain of 5th Division, even at the most stressful times. Now that she was his lover, he was even sweeter to her, albeit in a much more physical way. But she also knew that her Captain was a man ruled by ambition, and having a baby would definitely complicate his plans for universal dominion. To her this was a good thing, but she doubted that Captain would feel the same way. And there was also the dubious fact that he once pierced her body with his sword and left her close to death. He was indeed capable of violence. But would this news trigger it?

She stared up at his face, searching desperately for any indication of what he was thinking. His expression was unreadable. He didn't look surprised, but he didn't look like he was expecting this announcement either. If anything, he seemed to be in a state of silent contemplation. Momo smiled and stroked Aizen's cheek, hoping to coax a response out of him. "Well, what do you think?" she asked. "You're not mad, are you?"

"My dear Miss Hinamori," he said sympathetically. "You didn't really think I'd be mad that you are carrying my child? This is good news. But are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm sure," the young woman replied, sounding genuinely relieved. "I've actually had some of the symptoms for weeks, but I just ignored them. It wasn't until Tobiume told me that I knew for certain. Now it all makes sense."

"Ah yes, your darling zanpakutou," Captain said. "She's quite perceptive, no? In any case, I think this is cause for celebration."

As Aizen began nuzzling her neck, Momo realized exactly what his idea of a celebration was. It was pretty much the same thing they did every night. To him nothing had changed, her news made no real difference to him. But, as Tobiume said, things had to change, and Momo was going to make sure that they did.

"W-wait," she said to Aizen, who was now nipping at the corner of her jaw. Her small hands pushed him away from her and he looked down at her with such a possessive gaze, she found it very difficult to resist his advances. She had to look away as she continued. "Captain… Do you think tonight you could just… hold me?"

The silence that followed was almost more than the girl could handle. Captain's ragged breathing was a clear indication that he was already in the mood to do a lot more than just hold her, and she could feel further evidence pressing against her thigh. Momo had never told him to stop before and she found herself wondering, as she had done just minutes before, what her lover's reaction would be. For the first time, she realized that ever since he attacked her back in Soul Society, there was a tiny part of her that was afraid of Aizen Sousuke and she hated it. She wanted to trust him with every ounce of her being, but as he moved his head and his hands down lower on her body and began to loosen the sash of her kimono, she couldn't stop her pulse from quickening. She opened her lips to protest, but no sound came out, and now he was peeling back the sides of her robe to reveal her pale, trembling flesh.

"I will do whatever will make you happy, my little sparrow," he said. Then he leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to her belly, just below her navel.

As he wrapped her back up snuggly and pulled her little frame against his chest, Momo thought her heart might explode. How could she possibly have been scared of this man? He had kissed their unborn child, which could only mean that he was happy with the situation. He even said that he would do anything to make her happy. In that moment, however, she didn't need anything else. She was completely in love, and happier than she'd ever been before.

It wasn't just Captain she was in love with. When he kissed her tummy, the reality that she was going to have an actual baby finally sunk in and it was indescribably exciting. She was going to be somebody's mother. There was a tiny person growing inside her. The little world would no longer be a world of two, but a world of three. The very thought made her too excited to sleep, and even after Aizen had fallen asleep wrapped around her, Momo was wide awake and thinking about the child she would eventually give birth to. She pictured a little boy or girl with fluffy brown hair and bright coppery eyes, just like Sousuke's. The image came to mind so easily that, as she was finally starting to fall asleep, Momo wondered if she'd subconsciously wanted to have his baby since the first time she saw him.

The next day, Captain stayed with her from the time they both woke up until the time they both went to bed. She didn't mind putting off her next conversation with Mr. Tousen. Her trip to the Living World could wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

Gin was pacing by himself in the main atrium. All of Aizen's other nightmare soldiers were off working towards conquest, too afraid of their master's retribution to slack off. The man with fox's eyes was the only one bold enough to wait for his arrival. He had done this every day this week, waited bitterly for a leader who never showed up. Today his bitterness had finally changed over into silent, seething rage. Of course, Gin had long ago mastered the art of the perpetual smile, so no matter how upset he got it never showed on his face. But right now he was beginning to doubt this talent of his as the hours crept by with no sign of Aizen. 

"That man will have a lot to answer for… that is, if he ever shows his face," Gin muttered to himself.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?" a silky voice spoke from behind him.

A cold shudder shot up the young man's spine and the silver hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. When he turned around to face his master, he was appalled by what he saw. Aizen was not dressed in crisp, perfect robes as usual, but in a casual black kimono. Worse still, his hair, normally slicked back, was hanging in his face just like he wore it when he was a Soul Society captain. "Ah, so you are still alive," Gin said. "I was beginning to think you had died… Or run away with your little whore…"

Aizen smiled and slapped his subordinate playfully on the cheek. "Oh Ichimaru, must you always be so melodramatic? I'm here now and very much alive. You really shouldn't have doubted me."

"I hope you will forgive my lack of faith, Sir," Gin replied. "But in all fairness, nobody has seen or heard from you in over a week. And when you finally do show up you're acting as if nothing happened. And look at you… your clothes… your hair… This is not like you."

"You think so?" Aizen replied, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Well, my appearance is certainly nobody's business but my own, and it happens to be a matter of comfort. But as for my absence, it was completely necessary… There's been a new development that I simply did not foresee…"

Gin cocked his head to the side, very intrigued. "Oh?" he cooed. "What sort of development would that be?"

The grin that appeared on Aizen's face made Gin uneasy and he couldn't stand the laid-back tone his boss used when he answered. "It appears I'm going to be a father. Miss Hinamori is pregnant."

"What!" Gin spat viciously. This was not at all what he was expecting to hear from his mentor. "Are you serious? You knocked her up? And you say this so casually! Like it's no big deal!"

"It really is no big deal," Aizen replied. "At least not for you. For me this is quite an opportunity… to have a fresh, untainted mind to mold according to my will… and of my own flesh and blood… This could prove quite interesting… But it doesn't affect you in the least, dear Ichimaru. So there is no need to fret."

"Doesn't affect me?" Gin hissed. "This affects all of us! While you're off training this kid to be your twisted little heir, who will be commandeering your apocalypse? We're already weeks behind schedule, and the brat's not even born yet. Say whatever you want, Sir, I know this wasn't a part of your plan."

"What are you talking about, Gin?" he asked, annoyingly nonchalant. "Our work is progressing beautifully. By the time the baby comes, I will already be the unquestioned King of the universe."

The fox-eyed shinigami felt his stomach clench in disgust. "With a little prince or princess?" he sneered. "And that Hinamori girl as your queen? I've known you for years, Sir, and you've never been a man who would share his kingdom."

Aizen scratched his chin thoughtfully and flashed a devious smile at his subordinate. "I see what's going on," he said slyly. "Just as I suspected before. You're jealous, aren't you? You're afraid that once a legitimate heir comes along, you won't be my favorite anymore."

"Actually," Gin hissed. "I'm much more concerned about the girl than the baby. I have suspected for some time that Miss Hinamori is trying to manipulate you, and now I'm more convinced than ever. Since the day she arrived you've been spending less and less time on our mission. She could have been sent by Soul Society to distract you. It wouldn't surprise me if she got pregnant on purpose. Though I can't imagine that you didn't see this as a possibility, what with all the humping you two were… Hey, where are you going?"

Midway through Gin's sentence, Aizen had started to unceremoniously walk away. "I've had quite enough of your paranoia for one day," he said. "You know, Ichimaru, you can be quite a bore sometimes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an empire to raise."

Gin glared through narrow, slit-like eyes as Aizen went off to check on his Arrancar. There was so much anger and frustration inside him, he could almost feel his blood pressure rising. He saw what his boss was blind to. Their organization was being corroded from the inside and there was only one shinigami to blame. Gin had made up his mind, the girl had to go.

_But Master Aizen is so attached to her_, he pondered to himself. _If I were to kill her now, he would flay me alive and I would never get my fair share of the prize we've worked so hard for. No, I have to be smart about this. I have to find a way to eliminate Hinamori and stay in Master's good graces. What I need is evidence… evidence that she has betrayed his trust. Then he will not only allow me to assassinate her, he will request it. But where do I find the ammunition I need? That doe-eyed wench is like some mindlessly devoted puppy when it comes to Aizen. I'll have to dig deeper if I'm going to find something I can use against her. Hmm… Maybe Mr. Tousen knows something. He is the one that Master ordered to be friendly with her._

His plan was to use his peerless cunning to ease the information he wanted out of his more principled colleague without him even knowing. There was minimal risk involved, but it was not guaranteed to produce any useful results. Still, it was the best plan Gin had right now and he was going to go through with it. When he got to Tousen's door, however, he was surprised to hear muffled voices coming from inside. Being a talented spy, he was able to push the door open a few inches without being detected and listen in to what they were saying. He was quite shocked when the voice that accompanied the blind man's was none other than that of Hinamori Momo.

"So you'll open a path for me to enter the Living World in Karakura?" she asked nervously.

"I will," Tousen answered. "But you will only have three hours to carry out your business before I come to retrieve you. And I have it on your honor that you will not discuss anything that goes on here."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she said.

"Very well, then. Good luck Miss Hinamori."

The crack in the door where Gin was eavesdropping was suddenly filled with light as the fabric of space split open, and he stared in amazement as the sweet little shinigami stepped through the portal.

_So the little puppy is sneaking around behind her master's back. And the noble Mr. Tousen is helping her do it. This is even better than I had hoped for. This alone could be enough to get rid of them both. But I still can't prove their intentions. Dammit! I'll have to follow the girl to Karakura and find out exactly what is going on. Who knows? This could actually be a lot of fun._

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Free Talk- This chapter came out of my head rather quickly. It's a more relaxed, dialogue-rich chapter, but it had to be written. After all, there are two other people in this love polygon… I'm referring to Izuru and Toushirou now… I think of them as Hinamori's Knights. Aizen is her Dark King… heheheheh… When I was writing the conversation between the two "knights" I got this strange sense of deja vu hearkening back to Naruto and Sasuke in my last fanfiction. Maybe I just really like to imagine that guys sit around and talk about their feelings… Maybe I'm just a really mediocre writer (more likely). Anyways, I'm glad the story is progressing so nicely and I'm very grateful for the comments and support. Every comment is like a piece of chocolate. When I first started serializing this story some crazy (_scary crazy_) fangirl started sending me all these messages giving me a hard time because Aizen is one of my favorite characters. I'm happy that not everyone is like that. Keep reading and (hopefully) enjoying. And, as always, please comment and tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

ninth chapter

SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY IS A PLACE FOR YOUR MIND TO GO

An ordinary human or shinigami wouldn't be able to hear the gentle sound of bare feet padding on roof tiles behind him, but Hitsugaya Toushirou did. Like so many other times before, his fortress of solitude was being invaded. He could tell from the subtle nuances of the noise, however, that it wasn't one of the usual suspects this time.

"How's your arm doing?" he asked without turning around. Then he waited for the familiar sound of Kira Izuru's nervous voice.

"Um… it's getting a little better every day," the interloper replied, audibly surprised by the young captain's sharp hearing. "I still have to keep it covered with bandages, and I'll have a scar for the rest of my life… But I've already told you all of this. You clearly just asked to show off that you knew it was me… didn't you?"

"Clearly," Toushirou answered coldly. "What do you want, Kira?"

"I just thought you might like some company is all," said Izuru, taking a seat next to the white-haired boy. "This is the most nerve-wracking part of the plan, huh? All of the components are in place, so it's up to Aizen to make the next move."

Captain Hitsugaya simply gave a noncommittal grunt of a response. Today it was out of tiredness rather than disdain that he was being so aloof. He didn't dislike the blonde shinigami. Over the past several weeks, in fact, he had actually come to consider Kira as something of a friend. Though he would never readily admit it to anyone. It was Kira who had done the research and found a potential way to capture Aizen and reclaim Hinamori Momo. The two of them were linked by a common cause. And with the help of Urahara Kisuke and the other shinigami, they had completed every detail of the plan except one. "We need bait," he finally said.

"What?" Izuru asked, tilting his head. The sun was starting to go down and his pale facial features were highlighted orange, making them easy for Toushirou to read.

He let out a small, cynical snort of laughter. It didn't really surprise him that he was higher ranked than this man. "Aizen should have made his move by now," he said. "According to our sources within Soul Society, his big attack should have come last month. For some reason he has chosen to wait and that's time we can't spare. We need something to lure him into our trap at this point."

"But what could a man like that possibly want so badly that he'd come all the way here to get it?" Izuru asked. "The only thing I can think of…" he paused and his voice became tinged with sadness. "He already has in his possession."

Hitsugaya knew, of course, what his companion was referring to. "Momo," he breathed, more to himself than his company.

The older boy sighed. "I guess if she were here with us, there would be a lot less reason to go through with this plan."

"For you and me, yes," Toushirou said thoughtfully. "Getting Hinamori back is my main goal right now as well as yours. But capturing Aizen is ultimately a higher priority. He's an enemy of humans and shinigami alike. He must be stopped before he commits any more irreversible atrocities."

There was a brief silence before Izuru said anything. "Do you think she's okay?" he asked. "I mean… do you think she's still alive? And do you think… do you think he's treating her alright?"

"This is the real reason you came up here, isn't it?" the young captain asked. "You wanted to talk about her."

The blonde went into a small, nervous panic and his voice stuttered and croaked. "I didn't… that is… not if it makes you uncomfortable! I just… I just thought… if there was anyone I could talk to…"

Hitsugaya rolled his blue-green eyes at the man's ridiculous overreaction. "You are one strange shinigami, Kira. Sometimes I think having Ichimaru for a captain messed up your head." He let out a sigh, knowing that the looming conversation was inevitable. "I know that you love her, too, so there's no reason to be so neurotic around me."

Izuru was visibly relieved. "Actually," he said. "I've always been a bit highly strung, ever since my parents… well, since before I started my shinigami training. Is it really that obvious, though? My feelings for Hinamori, I mean?"

"It is," Toushirou answered flatly. "I've known for a long time." Then he said something that felt like the right thing, even though it was a lie. "It doesn't bother me, though. You can talk about it if you really want to."

"I guess you're more perceptive than I am," Izuru sighed. "I didn't realize how much she meant to me until the whole incident with Miss Kuchiki's execution and the intruders in Soul Society. Before that I was so wrapped up in following orders and all the pomp and circumstance of the Thirteen Companies… The worst mistake I ever made was to raise Wabisuke against her. If you hadn't intervened, Captain… well, I don't even want to imagine what might have happened. I still haven't forgiven myself for that and I wouldn't blame you if you haven't forgiven me either."

"Pfft," Toushirou huffed. "I don't really see what I need to forgive you for. It's pretty obvious that Ichimaru had you programmed. No offense, but you seem like the type who would not be difficult to brainwash."

Izuru's shoulders slackened. "I'm not offended," he said solemnly. "I'm ashamed because it's true. I'm weak-willed and weak-hearted. You know, I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but I really admire you, Hitsugaya. You've always stood up for Momo and protected her… and ever since you stepped in and stopped that fight between us, I've made it a goal to be more like you."

Toushirou shifted uncomfortably in his place. He wasn't accustomed to being around people with this kind of emotional honesty. And yet, there was a part of him that truly wanted to reciprocate with the same openness. After all, Vice Captain Kira did have one big thing in common with him. "You don't have to look up to me," he grumbled hesitantly. "To be honest, I've probably been a bit overprotective of her. I treated her like a little kid even though she's older than me and a very competent shinigami."

"Maybe you were a little overprotective," Izuru replied. "But I think it's chivalrous. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, her gentle words… they're all precious things and all worth protecting."

"I don't know," the young captain said. "Lately I've been reevaluating my attitude towards Momo. When she and I were little, we were closer than siblings. Neither of us needed anybody else. She was older than me, though, and went off to Shinigami Academy before I did. I was jealous of her new found independence. You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize that I've always treated her like a child because that's how I wanted to keep her."

"But she never stopped caring about you," the blonde reminded. "Momo still visited you every weekend when she was in school, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Toushirou answered. "But she always wanted to talk about her classes and her new friends… the cool red-haired guy and the funny uptight blonde…" Izuru chuckled a bit at the descriptions of himself and Renji. "That I could handle," Hitsugaya continued. "I knew she was bound to make new friends, being so sweet and lovable. But then _that_ man visited the school, and afterwards all she ever talked about was Captain Aizen of the 5th Division. How he was so cool, and so handsome, and how she wanted to join his division as soon as she graduated. Nobody suspected that he was evil back then, but I already hated him. I hated him for taking Momo away from me."

"That's why you worked so hard to become a captain," Izuru said.

His younger colleague was surprised by his insight and replied. "I hoped that if I became a captain like Aizen, I might replace him as the shinigami she admired most. It was a selfish reason, really, and it didn't work. Momo still idolizes Aizen and just thinks of me as a little brother. But you, you treat her like an equal, Kira. At least you did before you became Ichimaru's vice captain. And she sees you like an equal. Heh, if anything, I should try to be more like you."

"You don't have to say that," Kira said modestly.

"I really mean it," Toushirou said. "You should try to keep that attitude. Don't ever smother or patronize her like I have in the past." Then, having revealed all the personal information he wished to share, he felt he had to restore his image before the two of them parted ways. "If you ever tell anyone any of what I've said today, though, I will have to kill you."

Izuru scratched the back of his neck and smiled meekly. "Fair enough," he said. "But I am glad we had this conversation. I think I understand you a lot better now, Toushirou."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," the boy interrupted gruffly.

"Right… sorry," Kira apologized. "I hope you can understand me a bit better too, Captain Hitsugaya. I know I didn't really share that much… But I think you know what I was trying to express. I'll try to think about that bait idea, too. It's getting late now, so I should probably get going. I have to get up early because I promised Mr. Kurosaki I'd help him in the clinic tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Toushirou replied, sounding rather indifferent. "You're apprenticing to the doctor in exchange for him letting you stay there. How's that going?"

"Pretty well," said Izuru as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I don't think I'll be transferring to the 4th Division anytime in the near future, though. Well, I guess I'll see you again sometime soon. Take care."

"Yeah, whatever," the younger boy said coldly, without turning to watch Kira descend back down into the house.

He really was grateful to have Izuru here in the Living World, because that young man forced him to rethink his earlier statement that nobody but himself cares about Hinamori. Even though there was nobody around to witness it, an embarrassed frown found its way onto Toushirou's face when he imagined how Momo would react to the situation. She would probably giggle and cheer about how great it was that little Shiro had made a new friend and even better because his new friend was her friend too. He missed her so badly it hurt.

* * *

Izuru took his time walking back to the Kurosaki home. It was true that he promised to get up early and help at the clinic, but Ichigo's dad was pretty lax about punctuality so he wasn't that worried about getting enough sleep. Also, the weather was surprisingly warm for winter and he enjoyed being able to walk outside without a jacket. As he did, he thought about the trap that had been so carefully set and wondered if it would work, with or without bait. He thought about his conversation with Hitsugaya and how the white-haired captain was actually much kinder than he acted towards most people. And of course, he thought about Momo. 

_I wonder what really is going on between her and Aizen right now… Is it really something sexual? It's possible that he killed her as soon as she got back there… No! Don't think like that, Izuru! Just assume right now that she's okay. Assume that Aizen is at least compassionate enough not to hurt her… though he has hurt her before… Okay, I gotta stay positive. I have to keep picturing her smiling face. Heh… her eyes always get so big and cute when she's happy. That's how they got whenever she used to talk about Captain Aizen. I wonder if she's happy now…_

He couldn't help feeling a little bit giddy when he thought about Hinamori's cheerful face. Back in their school days, she had always found ways to stay optimistic. She was so tiny in size compared to the other students, but she tried three times as hard as they did. Hinamori always put her whole heart into everything she did.

_Maybe she's succeeded. Maybe Momo was able to touch the heart of the shinigami who supposedly doesn't have one. That could be the reason why Aizen hasn't made an attack on the Living World. If he can treat her the way she deserves, redirect his energy into making her feel happy and loved… Then I can't hate him like Hitsugaya does… Just as long as Momo is happy… _He sighed out loud in the middle of his thoughts._ Even if she didn't care so much about Aizen, I still wouldn't be the guy she'd want to be with…_

"Izuru," a small, sweet voice spoke from somewhere behind him. He stopped walking. It sounded just like her but he didn't turn around, too afraid that it was his imagination or a trap. "Kira Izuru," the same voice said, closer this time. "I know it's you, I'm right behind you. Please, turn around so I can see your face."

Taking a guarded breath, the young man made an oddly graceful maneuver of his feet that turned him around 180 degrees. It was her, standing right in the middle of the street. She wasn't even dressed in shinigami clothes, and instead wore a very pretty pink dress. Her feet, in little pink shoes, were turned inward and her hands fumbled nervously with her hem. Why was she acting so shy?

"H-hello, Izuru," she greeted softly.

"Hinamori," he replied, not sure what else he could say.

"I've come here to talk to you," she continued.

The boy was baffled and he knew it probably showed on his face. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself to further clarify. "Me as in… not Hitsugaya?"

"Not Hitsugaya," Momo confirmed.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Free Talk- This chapter is just a little bit longer than most of the others. It is also kind of sappy and has a light Izuru x Momo flavor. I hope it doesn't turn too many stomachs. What can I say? I read _a lot _of shojo manga and watch _a lot_ of crappy television. After this chapter though, the action will pick up quickly. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the support! Please comment and tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

tenth chapter

IT IS IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO FIND A WAY TO BE VERY TENDER

As the two former classmates stood facing each other in the blue-darkened streets of Karakura, the five-foot distance that separated them seemed much wider. Momo had anticipated the awkwardness between herself and Izuru. The last time he had seen her, the poor man had been on the receiving end of her flaming projectile, so it was only natural that he would be wary of approaching her now. The outfit she had chosen to wear today was intentionally feminine to emphasize her innocent objective. Still, she thought it would be best if she stayed a safe distance away and waited for him to close the gap.

"I'm just here to talk, I promise," she said. "I won't try to attack you. Is there someplace peaceful where we can go? Just the two of us?"

"I… uh, yeah," the blonde boy answered. "We could go to the rooftop where I go to think," he suggested. "It's kind of a habit I picked up from a friend of mine."

As Izuru walked over towards her, Momo sighed internally. He didn't seem suspicious or threatened by her, a little nervous perhaps, but he was always like that. "That sounds fine," she gently answered. With a small smile, he took her hand in his and she gasped softly when she saw his bandaged other arm sticking out of his sleeve. "Your arm! Oh my god! Does it hurt?"

Izuru laughed lightly, holding up the healing limb. "It's fine," he said. "It's been healed for a while. The bandage is just to cover the scar. Please, don't worry about it."

"I'll try," she said. " But it might be difficult since I'm the one who caused it and all. Now let's get going." She wasn't trying to rush him, but she knew her time was limited. Three hours was all that Mr. Tousen had allotted her for this visit so she had to make the best use of it. Holding hands with her friend did make her feel more relaxed. Yes, Kira Izuru was the right person to come to. She could trust him.

The two of them moved briskly through the suburban streets and alleyways, eventually coming to a stop in the middle of a neat row of homes. "Whose house is this?" Momo whispered as she deftly leapt up to join Izuru, who had already jumped up onto the roof. "Are you sure we won't wake up the people inside?"

"It's the orange-haired boy's next door neighbors' house," he replied quietly. "They're spending the winter in Okinawa so waking them isn't an issue. So, are you comfortable? Is this okay?"

Momo giggled. "It's perfect," she said. "You don't have to worry so much." A deliciously cool breeze came out of nowhere, ruffling her hair and her dress. It really was perfect. "I can see why you like it so much up here. The stars are beautiful."

As she gazed up at the sky wistfully, she had no idea that her friend was chewing on his lower lip to prevent himself from saying something lame like, '…not as beautiful as you.' It was probably for the better, because he could never pull off a line like that. "You look really healthy," he said instead. "When you were released from the hospital you'd lost weight and you were really pale… But now, your skin is bright and your figure has filled out… Not in a bad way! I mean it in a very good way! And your dress looks really… That is… uh…" Realizing that he was beginning to blush, he quickly got back to why they had come here. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Momo tried to keep her smile from appearing too giddy, but she was truly ecstatic that Izuru had noticed that she was different. She wanted to tell him how she was different, but she knew she had to wait for the right time during her visit. It was a tough secret to keep, though. "I wanted to make sure that you're okay," she said sweetly. Then she gingerly picked up his injured arm and ran her fingertips gently across the white bandages. "And apologize for doing this to you," she added. "I'm truly very sorry that I ever raised a weapon against a friend, and even more sorry that somebody got hurt because of me."

"Like I said before," he told her, smiling sympathetically. "You don't have to worry about that. Besides, I know exactly how it feels to get caught up and attack somebody you care about. That guilt is punishment enough."

"I wish I could apologize to Shiro, too," she sighed. "After all, he's the one that I was actually trying to hurt."

"Why can't you?" Izuru asked. "I gotta be honest, I was really surprised that you wanted to talk to me and not him. He's been your best friend since you were little kids. The guy cares about you more than anything in the world. He'd be overjoyed to see you and just to know that you're alive."

Once again, the young girl began pawing at her clothing nervously. "I know," she said. "And I really wish I could tell him. I wish I could see him… But, if Shiro saw me, if he knew that I was here in the Living World, he'd want me to stay. He wouldn't understand that I _can't_ stay. And I know he wouldn't approve of what I've been doing since the last time he saw me."

"What exactly have you been doing?" Izuru asked. "Nobody has seen or heard from you in two months. The prevailing theory is that you defected to Hueco Mundo and allied yourself with Aizen and his minions. Is that true? Are you our enemy now?"

"It's not _entirely_ true," she answered delicately. "I have been living in Hueco Mundo with Captain Aizen. I'm not working for him, though. I don't support his campaign in any way… I just support him. Because… I'm in love with him…" She looked up at her friend's face, expecting an expression of shock, but he appeared perfectly calm.

"I see," he answered thoughtfully. "So you're saying that you recognize that what Aizen is doing is bad, but you're going to stay with him anyways?"

"It's not like that," Momo squeaked. "What you don't understand… what nobody else understands, is that there are two different versions of Captain Aizen. He may be a villain when he's around that fiend Ichimaru and those creepy hollows. But when it's just him and me he's very dear and good. He treats me like a princess and he makes me very happy."

Izuru's brow knitted into a concerned expression. "But Momo, he's the bad guy," he reminded.

"Not when he's with me," she insisted. "And every day he spends a little more time with me, which means that he's a bad guy for a little less time each day. Eventually I'll get him to stay with me all the time and then he'll be good all the time. It's all a part of my plan. And if it works, everyone's troubles will be over."

The boy next to her sighed and shook his head skeptically. "Is this supposed to ease my mind?" he asked. "Are you trying to convince me that you're perfectly safe and that the whole situation with Aizen is completely under control because you love him and have a plan?" She was about to reply, but he cut her off with his continuing hushed objections. "What you're trying to do is really dangerous, Momo. His good side could very easily be a façade created to deceive you. He did it for years within Soul Society. This man is an expert at exploiting people's weaknesses."

This was certainly an argument that the young woman expected, and though she still wasn't quite sure how to dispel it she would certainly try. She turned to Izuru and reached out to sweep his pale blonde bangs off of his face, causing a shiver to run through him. Now she could look into both of his watery blue eyes and command his full attention "I have to have faith that the way Captain acts when he's with me is real, because the way he makes me feel is real. When I'm with him… when it's just Captain and me… I feel happier than I've ever been before. And that means a lot. I have to believe that he'll choose a life with me and the baby over a career of evil. I have to believe he'll choose love over ambition."

For a few seconds, neither of them said anything, but just stared at each other in silence. Izuru was still processing everything Momo had said. She was waiting for him to realize that she'd just revealed her biggest news of all. When his eyes widened and his mouth relaxed, she knew he's figured it out.

"Baby?" he asked. "What baby?"

Momo giggled. "My baby," she answered delightedly. "Well, it's mine and Captain's. But it's in my tummy so I just call it mine."

"You're pregnant?" he uttered, his face a portrait of pure shock. "With Aizen's child? I guess that answers the question of whether you and he are lovers… Gee, I'm not even sure what to say…"

"How about congratulations?" she urged with an optimistic smile.

"Of course, congratulations," he said. "But are you ready for this? Is he going to take care of you?"

"I dunno if I'm ready," she said. "Is anyone ever ready to have a baby? But I'm really happy about it and so is Captain." Her smile spread so wide she had to pause for a moment. "We've even talked about names. It's gonna be Suzume if it's a girl, and Taka if it's a boy. They're names that are very special to the two of us. Aren't they cute?"

"They're very cute," Izuru answered, his expression softening into a smile. "A bit strange, but cute. And you seem genuinely happy, happier than I've ever seen you before, actually. And that's all that matters to me."

In a rush of bubbly enthusiasm, she pulled Izuru's gangly body into a warm embrace, completely unaware that it turned his pale white skin into a sea of goose bumps. "Oh I knew you'd understand! I just knew it! And I'm so excited! I love my baby so much! I already wish I could see it!"

"I think I might be able to arrange that," the young man said as he pulled out of the hug. Momo looked at him in confusion and he continued. "Seriously, I know a way. Follow me."

The two shinigami jumped down from the roof and walked just a few feet to the house next door. Momo stood behind Izuru and watched curiously as he picked up a small rock from the ground and hurtled it at one of the windows. It hit with a clatter and he threw another one, and then waited for a response. The window slid open and a man's face with dark spiky hair and a goat beard poked out.

"What? What is it?" he grumbled. "Oh, Kira, it's you. What are you doing out so late? And what are you throwing rocks at my window for? Jeez, you woke me up."

"Sorry Mr. Kurosaki," the blonde replied sheepishly. "I just didn't want to wake up your whole family. Listen, I have a huge favor to ask you. Could you come around and meet me in the clinic?"

Isshin rolled his tired eyes. "Alright, but tomorrow you're working a double shift, 'Nurse Kira.'"

A few minutes later, Momo found herself and Izuru inside the little home clinic, being greeted by Ichigo's dad in his pajamas and robe. He seemed to perk up a bit when he saw her. "I didn't know you had such a cute friend," he said with a vaguely suggestive grin towards the boy. "So what can I do for you two?"

"This is Hinamori Momo," Izuru informed him. Then he began to stutter. "She has a baby… Uh, that is, she will have a baby. She's pregnant, I mean… But it isn't mine! No I just… I was wondering if maybe you could use that machine you look inside people with and let her see her baby. It would really mean a lot to me… uh, to her I mean."

"I would be very grateful to you," Momo added with a polite and graceful bow.

"It's no problem," Mr. Kurosaki said. "A bit of a weird request for the middle of the night, but we can do it. Just hop up on the table, Miss Hinamori and lift up your dress."

Without a thought regarding appropriateness, Momo obliged, pulling the hem up all the way to her chest and revealing a pair of plain white panties. Her belly was maybe a little bit bigger than it used to be, but it was still basically flat. It was almost hard to believe that there was a baby in there. Although Izuru turned around right away, she had a strange feeling that he was peeking through the corner of his eye. Apparently, the doctor noticed his bashfulness as well.

"Jeez Kira," he said as he pushed over the ultrasound machine. "You'd think you'd never seen a girl's underwear before. Your face is as pink as her dress."

Momo grinned. "You can look if you want," she said. "I don't mind."

So Izuru stood by her head as Mr. Kurosaki put gel on her skin and glided the scanner over her stomach. It tickled and she couldn't help giggling. But she kept her eyes on the little black and white screen, not really sure what she was looking for. Everyone's eyes were on the screen.

"Hmm," Isshin hummed as he scrutinized the image. Then he moved the scanner around a little and scrutinized it again. "Hmm… That's interesting…"

"What? What's interesting?" Momo asked, very nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" the doc replied slowly.

"What is it?" Izuru piped in, sounding almost as worried as the young woman.

"It's nothing bad," Isshin casually assured. "Actually, everything looks fine. I'd say you're about eight weeks along, Miss Hinamori. Implantation looks good. Amniotic fluid looks good. Oh yeah, and it's twins by the way."

"Twins?" Momo gasped excitedly. "You mean there are two babies in there? That's unbelievable! How can you tell?"

"Well, there's one," he said, pointing to a white, cashew shaped blob surrounded by a bubble of black on the right side of the monitor. "And there's the other one." He pointed out a similar shape on the left. "It looks just like Yuzu and Karin's ultrasound did. Yep, twins. Congratulations. Here, I'll print you a picture."

Still in a state of shear bliss, Momo looked up at her friend, who looked completely baffled. "Can you believe it?" she exclaimed joyfully. "Twins! I'm going to have my Taka and my Suzume! This is the best news ever! I can't wait to tell Captain! And it's all because of you that I found out, Izuru. Thank you. Oh, they're so cute! They look just like little fried shrimp!"

"You're very welcome," her friend said, eyeing her curiously.

When they left the Kurosaki Clinic and stepped back into the cool blue night, Momo couldn't stop thinking about how this visit really had been much better than anything she had anticipated. She had accomplished what she'd set out to do, checked up on her dear friend and apologized for hurting him. And she made sure that at least one person in the Living World knew she was safe and happy. Best of all, she'd found out that she was having Captain's twin babies and even had a picture of them, which was tucked safely into her dress.

"I think it's about time for me to go back," she said softly. "But you know, Izuru, I'm really glad I came here to see you tonight. Thank you for being so sweet to me."

"Oh course," he breathed. "I'm glad you came too. Tonight… just being around you… it was wonderful. I… I really wish you were staying though. I'm sorry if that sounds like something that Hitsugaya would say, but I mean it."

"You're really kind of cute some times," Momo giggled. Then she turned more serious. "But you know, you can't let Shiro find out about this visit. He'd probably be mad at you because you didn't keep me here somehow, and mad at Captain because I chose to stay with him. And I know he'd be needlessly worried. I don't want him to feel any anger or resentment or anxiety because of me. So please, keep tonight a secret, okay?"

"Okay," Izuru sighed. "But you know I'm going to worry about you in his place. That Captain of yours better take care of you and the little fried shrimp, ya hear?"

Momo reached out and clasped both of her friend's hands. "I know you don't have faith in Captain Aizen. But at least have faith in me. Have faith that I wouldn't make such a huge misjudgment of his true character. And have faith in love. Love is the only thing that can conquer hate. So please try, Izuru."

"If you insist," he said peacefully. "I will try. Goodbye, Momo. I hope with all my heart that this isn't the last time I see you."

"I hope so too," she pleasantly replied. "And I hope one day Taka and Suzume will get to meet you. Goodbye, Izuru. Take care of Shiro." Then she dashed off into the night to meet Mr. Tousen at the designated location.

Izuru stood alone in the gentle darkness, thinking about the weird and wonderful encounter he'd just had and feeling like the only soul awake in the entire town. He wasn't.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin had seen and heard every detail of Miss Hinamori's rendezvous with his former vice captain, except for what happened in the clinic, and he was both sickened and thrilled. He was sickened by the girl's cloying sentiment, but thrilled because he'd finally thought of the right course of action to eliminate her from Master Aizen's life once and for all. 

_So her only motive is love, eh? How disgusting… The girl's as clean as the bed sheets in the 4th Division hospitals. Ah, but she thinks she can 'save' her Captain. What a little idiot… and the way Izuru just ate it all up! It's a shame those two couldn't have hooked up. It would be like 'I'm with stupid' times two. Heheheheheh… It's good that she had fun, though. Because the delusion is about to end. I'm going to have to demonstrate to her the ugly truth, that Aizen Sousuke will **never** choose love over ambition. _

To be continued…

(In case anyone didn't know: Suzume means sparrow and Taka means hawk)

Next up: Gin finally makes his move


	11. Chapter 11

Free Talk- The end of this chapter is kind of intense, and it will carry over into the next chapter. At first I thought I could combine the events into one chapter, but that proved too much of a squeeze. I want to keep the chapter lengths somewhat consistent, so it wouldn't fit to have one chapter be twice as long. I hope you enjoy it though. The last sentence kind of sounds like something out of Star Wars, but it's just a coincidence. Thanks for the support. Please tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

eleventh chapter

MEN DON'T PROTECT YOU ANYMORE

Although it was the middle of the night in the Living World when Mr. Tousen came and whisked Momo away, it was only early evening when they arrived in Hueco Mundo. Momo wasn't sure if time progressed at different rates in the two realms, or if the absence of any sun or moon caused the days in Hueco Mundo to become skewed. She couldn't complain about the situation. The discrepancy in the timelines allowed her little trip to go undetected by Aizen, who was still busy with his work when she returned to their shared bedchamber.

"What a day," she sighed dreamily, as she shrugged out of her pink dress and put on pretty white two-piece pajamas. Feeling like she should rest, but with a mind too full to sleep, the young woman decided to just curl up in bed with a book she'd borrowed from the library and wait for Captain to return. She was very excited and eager to tell him that she would bear him not one, but two children, two reasons for him to stay with her instead of his evil army. It didn't help ease her exhilaration at all that the book she'd chosen was one about pregnancy.

As thrilling as all of this was, however, there was something else, something darker lurking silently behind all of Momo's joy. She'd expected herself to feel nothing but satisfaction upon returning to the place where Captain was, and yet a tiny pang of regret lingered in her heart like a shadow. A small part of her felt sad to have left Izuru and sad that she didn't see Shiro or the rest of her friends when she was in the Living World. There was another, more vague insecurity that she had brought back with her as well, a feeling of foolishness and doubt. She had acted so gratuitously happy in front of Izuru at a time when her friends were worrying about her. Had that been insensitive? Had she merely let herself become rapt once again to the 'love bubble' Tobiume warned of?

"Quit worrying, Momo," she whispered to herself, burying her nose deeper into her book. _It's okay for me to be happy with Captain Aizen. I may have been a bit overzealous, but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious to my friends' concerns. Everything is going to turn out just fine… I wish Captain would get back already…_

It was getting really late now, well past the time when her lover usually rejoined her in bed, and Momo was starting to feel anxious. Her huge announcement was starting to feel hot and volatile in her chest, like if she couldn't tell him soon it would consume her from the inside out. To prolong her patience, she pulled out the ultrasound picture from the Kurosaki Clinic and pored over it longingly, tracing her fingertip around the little white shapes.

"My beautiful babies," she uttered blissfully. The tiny forms depicted in the small, black and white picture bore little, if any resemblance to children. But Momo knew from her reading that they already had arms and legs and fingers and toes and teeny faces. Eight weeks along. She had a sneaking suspicion that she and Captain Aizen had created the twins the very first time they made love, though she couldn't explain how she knew. While she was still at the clinic, she'd written their names in pen right on the picture, Taka and Suzume. The genders were still indeterminate, but those would be their names regardless.

"I hope I'll be a good mother to you two," she said. "I just know your daddy will love you as much as I do." Then she kissed the picture sweetly, and with a yawn she tucked it under her pillow and closed her eyes. Her attempt to stay up and wait for Captain was rapidly failing in the face of her biological need for sleep, and despite her best effort, she drifted off before he ever returned.

When she woke up the next morning, Momo was bleary-eyed, nauseous, and still alone. The first two were nothing new for the young woman except that today was the first morning she felt sick enough that she thought she might actually throw up. Waking up without her Captain was much more unusual, though she really wasn't thinking about it as she staggered out of bed and to the bathroom. It wasn't until after she'd emptied the contents of her stomach and came lurching back into the bedroom that she actually processed the fact that he wasn't there. In fact, there was no sign whatsoever that he had ever come back last night.

"Captain?" she called out groggily. "Captain, are you there?" When no response came after repeated calls, Momo perched herself on the very edge of the bed to try and collect her thoughts and rationalize his absence. A loud knock on the door, however, interrupted the process. Captain Aizen would not be knocking on his bedroom door, of course, so the young shinigami went to open it with caution. It was probably Mr. Tousen. She opened it just a crack and peeped out. "May I help you?" she asked softly.

A pale, unfamiliar face with thin lips and impassive, dark-rimmed eyes peered back at her through the crack. "Miss Hinamori," he greeted coldly. "I am Ulquiorra, a loyal servant of Master Aizen, and have come at his request to fetch you. Master wishes to have a congress with you straight away in his laboratory. Please step outside and come along, without delay."

"W-wait," the girl stuttered nervously. "I'm not even dressed yet. I'm still in my pajamas…"

"Your manner of dress is not important," the Arrancar said. "Master wants you to come right away. He already let you sleep in until well into the afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Momo gasped. She had no idea it was so late. "No wonder he wasn't here when I woke up. Say, do you happen to know what this is all about?"

"There is no time for questions now," he replied. "You may ask Master Aizen anything you like once you arrive."

Momo watched with a mix of awe and apprehension as a skinny white arm threaded through the crack in the door and grasped her wrist. Having decided to go along with the strange boy so she could at least speak with her Captain, she offered up no resistance when he pulled her out into the hallway. Barefoot and in her pajamas, hair in a messy ponytail, Momo followed Ulquiorra through the labyrinthine halls of the palace and towards a laboratory she'd never seen before. At least her stomach had settled, though. When they arrived at the correct door, he didn't go in with her but scooted her inside rather unceremoniously. It was cold and dark inside, too dark to discern if Captain was really there.

"Ah, you've finally arrived, my little sparrow," his voice greeted her. Then the lights switched on, stinging Momo's eyes, but reassuring her that the voice really did belong to Captain Aizen. It wasn't a trap.

"Captain!" she cried joyfully, running over to him and burying her face in his shirt. She was too relieved at first to really notice her surroundings.

"Now there's no need to cling to me so tightly, my dear Miss Hinamori," he said as he patted her on the head.

She released her embrace and was a bit embarrassed when she noticed for the first time that they were not the only ones in the lab. Tousen was standing a few feet away, calm and still as a tree on a windless day. Momo's blood chilled when she saw who else was there, with his typical eerie grin spread beneath little slit eyes and a shock of silver hair. Her eyes darted immediately up towards Aizen.

"Captain, what's going on?" she asked severely. "Why is Mr. Ichimaru here?"

"Calm down," Aizen soothed. "There is no need for you to be alarmed by Ichimaru's presence. Now before we get down to business, please take a few minutes to take in the environment. Come, walk with me."

Aizen's two minions stayed anchored in their spots as he led Momo around the huge room. He was dressed in his regal clothes and his hair was slicked back, almost exactly how he looked when she faced him for the first time here in Hueco Mundo. It made her a little worried, but she reassured herself that, despite superficial appearances, this was the same man who held her in his arms every night and whispered sweet words of love in her ear. The strange artifacts that filled the room were much more disconcerting. Large glass tanks filled with clear bluish liquid, some of them also holding vaguely humanoid forms, lined the laboratory. There was also a large amount of broken glass, and the floor was stained blue in places, evidence that some of the tanks had broken in the past.

"What is this place?" she asked softly, squeezing her Captain's hand.

"This is where I do my most important work," he informed her. "This is where I create my Arrancar. The creature who brought you here was born in this very room."

Although her curiosity about Captain's work had been tantalized, hearing the word 'born' brought Momo's mind immediately to her children. "Captain," she said eagerly. "I almost forgot, but I have something really important and wonderful to tell you!"

The man seemed to totally ignore her, however. "I heard about your little excursion yesterday," he said without even turning to look at her. "Ichimaru told me he saw you in the Living World being quite friendly with that former vice captain of his."

A tight, hot knot of fear and anger rose from Momo's chest into her throat. _Gin was spying on me! And of course he ratted me out! Is Captain mad at me? And what about Mr. Tousen? I don't want him to get in trouble because of me!_

"It's not what you think!" she squawked awkwardly. "I wasn't plotting against you or sharing your secrets! I just had to make sure that Izuru's arm was okay! He's my friend! I'm sorry I had to sneak around to do it!"

Aizen tilted back his head and chuckled at the young woman's frantic apology. "I'm not mad at you, my little sparrow. I merely mentioned it because it came up in the lengthy conversation I had with Ichimaru last night."

"You're not mad?" she asked gratefully, looking up at him with a joyful smile. "That's good because you shouldn't be! Not after I learned the most exciting news during my visit. Captain, we're going to have two babies! It's twins!"

Momo watched his face eagerly. Captain's reaction was not as excited as she had hoped but he was smiling and stroking his chin thoughtfully. "That is good news," he said. "Very good news, in fact, when considering my plan."

"Plan?" she asked timidly.

"Ah yes," he replied triumphantly. "At last we come to the real purpose of this little meeting." He paused, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what looked like a small black marble encased in clear crystal. "See this? This is what I have been using to create the Arrancar. This is hougyoku, perhaps the most remarkable substance ever created. It does have one flaw, however. Hougyoku can hybridize shinigami with hollows, but it cannot overcome certain spiritual limitations that are placed on them at the moment of their birth. Last night though, my most devoted servant Ichimaru came to me with an idea so brilliant I'm surprised I hadn't thought of it myself. He made the suggestion of creating an Arrancar from a soul that has not yet been born. We are fortunate enough to have two such souls to experiment on."

An icy claw of pure horror suddenly seized Momo's chest, anchoring her in place. The words that were leaving Captain's handsome lips were too terrifying to be real. "You don't mean…?" she began to ask in a trembling voice as her arms crossed protectively over her belly. "You wouldn't, Captain… You would never do something so awful!"

Smiling seductively, he ran his fingertips along her jaw line. "There there," he said smoothly. "I don't know what you're so upset about, Miss Hinamori. You should be proud. These experiments will almost certainly produce the two most powerful creatures in all existence, and you will have the esteemed privilege of giving birth to them."

"No!" she stammered, wrenching her face away from his touch. "What's wrong with you, Captain? They aren't experiments or creatures! They're our children! You're supposed to love them and protect them! Not turn them into… into monsters! How could you let Ichimaru talk you into doing something so atrocious?" Hot, angry tears were now leaking down her face.

"Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be," Aizen clucked. "Considering how easy and fun it was to make those children in your belly, you and I should have no difficulty replacing them. And as for Ichimaru… This is perhaps the greatest idea he has brought to me thus far, which is why I have invited him to watch as I make history yet again. Now step this way, Miss Hinamori, and let us begin."

He reached out and grabbed Momo's upper arm but she yanked herself away. "Don't touch me!" she barked. "I don't know what is making you act like this, but I will not let you experiment on my babies!" As Aizen advanced towards her, she continued backing away until she was pinned against a wall. Captain's eyes looked like they did that first day when she pledged her allegiance, intense and focused, and contained none of the love that had sparkled inside them during their subsequent courtship. They were the eyes of an animal, a predator, and she was the prey.

"You know you can't resist me," he purred. "Just cooperate and everything will be fine."

Momo could feel her legs turning to jelly beneath her and her eyes rolling up in their sockets. _It has to be a dream. It has to be a nightmare. If I just relax and let my mind go, in a few seconds I'll wake up in bed with Captain's arm's wrapped around me and… No! That's what he wants me to do! He's trying to hypnotize me!_ Her eyes shot open and her body steeled with newfound tenacity.

"You can't have them!" she yelled. Then, in a last ditch effort, she swung her skinny leg out in a wild kick, catching Aizen in the shin. He jumped back, more out of surprise than pain, creating a small window of opportunity for the girl. She shoved past Captain, past Tousen and Ichimaru, flung the laboratory door open, and ran as fast as she could, her bare feet slapping furiously against the marble floor, her heart desperately pumping blood to her muscles. She didn't even know where she was running to, she just knew she had to get out of there. She had to protect her babies from their father.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Free Talk- Well, despite coming out rather quickly, this chapter was actually kind of difficult to write. I'm never quite sure how to handle action, particularly fights. This is the first fight I've written in a long time, since my (as yet unfinished) X fanfiction. I somehow doubt that I have captured the intensity I wanted. Sigh… Thank you for the support, anyways. Whew! I'm not sure if I can keep writing at this pace. Keep reading and please tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

twelfth chapter

WHEN YOU EXPECT FAIR PLAY YOU CREATE AN INFECTIOUS BUBBLE OF MADNESS AROUND YOU

Right turn, left turn, Momo was maneuvering the palace hallways purely on reflexes. Everything looked the same, so she couldn't even tell if she was running in circles. The pounding of her heartbeat in her ears drowned out all other sounds. She couldn't hear if there was anybody following close behind her and she didn't have any time to look back and check. Her brain just kept repeating the same thought.

_Gotta find a way out. Gotta find a way out._ But her legs were beginning to stiffen and throb, and a more rational thought had to take its place. _I gotta find a safe place where I can **think** of a way out!_

She took another left turn and the corridor became narrower. This was not a welcoming sign but she kept running anyways. She kept pumping her legs until she reached a door. There were no more turns to be made, just a single door at the end of the hallway. With no other option besides turning back around, Momo opened the door and dashed inside. She tried to breathe a sigh of relief when the room turned out to be an empty storeroom, but her lungs were too tired and burning, gulping up as much air as they could get. It took several precious minutes to finally get enough oxygen.

"I can do this," she panted quietly. "I watched Mr. Tousen open a portal. I just have to remember how he did it. I can do this. Oh, how did it go? I think…"

Before the young shinigami could finish her sentence, a warm hand hooked around from behind her and clapped over her mouth. Fear shot through her so piercingly, she thought she was going to faint in that instant. But she didn't, and then another instinct took over and she tried to scream and struggle away. She was outmatched in strength and the only sound she produced was a frantic, muffled squeal.

"Shhhh!" a familiar voice hushed in her ear. "You know it's quite remarkable how much easier it is to track somebody just based on sound."

The hand released from Momo's mouth and her tensed body relaxed slightly. "Mr. Tousen," she said softly, turning around to face her captor. "You're going to have to take me back to that lab, aren't you?" She could feel the sting of tears threatening to reemerge in the corners of her eyes.

Tousen's shining white eyes stared sightlessly through her, making her tired legs tremble. "Miss Hinamori," he said. "Up until now, I have acted kindly towards you because Master Aizen ordered me to do so, to make you feel safe." Momo felt her heart plummet to her feet and Tousen continued. "But what I am going to do now," he said. "I do based on my own feelings."

Momo closed her eyes and braced herself to be murdered. At least she would die with her babies and they would never be turned into monsters. But the blind shinigami didn't attack her. She watched in awe as he raised his arm and drew a circle in the air, which immediately filled with light. It was a portal to the Living World. Then he handed her an object wrapped in cloth.

"I brought this from Master Aizen's bedroom," he said. "I believe it belongs to you. Please take it and leave right away. Find shelter in the Living World as quickly as possible."

"Tobiume," she breathed as she pulled the cloth back just enough to reveal a bit of her beloved blade. Now she couldn't leave without asking. "Mr. Tousen, why are you helping me escape? Won't you get in trouble?"

"When I was a little boy," he said. "My mother sacrificed her life to protect mine. Since then, I have firmly believed in a mother's right to protect her children. So go, Miss Hinamori, quickly. Protect your babies any way you can and don't look back. I will be fine. Master Aizen knows that I am still loyal to him."

"Thank you, Mr. Tousen," she said, grateful tears lining the rims of her eyelids. Then she stepped through the glowing portal and it closed behind her.

Because she followed Tousen's instructions and didn't look back, Momo did not see Ichimaru Gin enter the room right as the portal swallowed her up. He'd arrived in time to witness her escape, but not in time to stop it. Tousen Kaname just stood there, calm as always despite appearing to have aided the fugitive.

"Did you just let her out?" Gin hissed. "You are a traitor to Master Aizen! I knew it!"

Tousen didn't reply, however, until Aizen himself strode into the room, completely casual and perfectly collected. "Miss Hinamori has escaped," the blind man informed. "I got here just in time to see her create a portal and leave through it. There is nothing I could have done, Sir."

"Liar!" Gin wheezed through his grinning teeth. "He opened the portal himself. He let the girl escape."

"You cannot prove your theory," Tousen replied sternly.

Aizen drummed his fingers against his temple impatiently as his underlings argued. "Gentlemen," he interrupted. "You are wasting valuable time, you know. Regardless of how she escaped, one of you is going to have to retrieve Miss Hinamori. The test subjects for our experiment are housed in her little body. And besides that, she knows too much about our work. Ichimaru, I think you would be well suited to this task. It would not do to send Tousen, as I cannot ascertain whether he set her free or not."

"But Sir, you said I am not to lay a finger on Miss Hinamori," Gin reminded, his voice laced with excitement. "That will make the job a lot more difficult."

"Consider that restriction lifted," Aizen said stealthily.

"And if she resists or attacks?" Gin asked.

Aizen stared at him intensely. "Then kill her."

* * *

Evening had already fallen in the Living World when the portal spit Momo out onto a deserted street. It was cold, though she probably felt chillier because she was clad in pajamas and bathed in sweat. The familiar style of the houses reassured her that she had safely arrived in Karakura, but she still wasn't sure exactly where she was. Looking down the street in either direction the homes all looked the same. Izuru and Shiro and Renji and the others were all somewhere in this town. She had to find one of them, and quickly. Someone was sure to have followed her here. 

"Think, Momo?" she asked herself quietly. "Does any of this look like where I met Izuru? This town is as much a maze as that palace. But I can't just stand here scratching my head. I'll have to just pick a direction and leave it to fate."

She decided to go right, dashing down the street in her bare feet.

"Wrong wa-ay," a sadistic voice chimed. It seemed to come from all around and Momo spun to look for its source. Her heart was pounding. She knew whom that voice belonged to, but she couldn't see him anywhere, so she kept running. A flash of silver in front of her face brought her to an abrupt stop. Gin was standing right in front of her, as if he'd appeared out of nowhere.

"Ichimaru!" she gasped.

"That's right," he replied, smiling gleefully. "Your days of playing house with Master Aizen have come to an end. And I'm afraid your days of being alive are about to come to an end as well."

Momo tore off Tobiume's wrapping and closed her sweaty hand around the hilt instinctively. "You have been sent to kill me?" she asked.

"Actually, I have been sent to retrieve you," he answered. "But I have no intention of doing that. Master Aizen has given me full permission to use violence against you… at my own discretion, of course… But then, he doesn't know just how badly I've been wanting to kill you."

The young woman's eyebrows tightened in confusion. Something just didn't add up in her head. "Wasn't it your idea to use the houga… the hyouga… that rock on the babies and turn them into Arrancar? If you kill me your idea will never come to fruition. You should want to take me back."

"I never intended for my idea to be carried out," Gin informed. "I wouldn't want those brats in your belly to become more powerful than myself. No, I suggested the idea because I knew you would run. I knew the little puppy would try to protect her whelps… and I knew that when you ran, Master would lift the restrictions he'd put on my conduct. All according to my plan…"

"You don't really want to kill me," Momo pleaded. She was silently praying that she could somehow talk her way out of the situation. "What have you got against me? I've done nothing to you, Ichimaru, and killing me won't gain you anything."

The smile on Gin's face suddenly took on a strange new dimension of cruelty. "You want to know what I have against you? I'll tell you, Miss Hinamori. I'll tell you how I sacrificed everything just to get where I am now. I scorned friendship, scorned compassion, scorned kindness and light… scorned love just to secure my place at Master Aizen's side. Ah, I can tell by your face that you are wondering why I would go so far to ally myself to a megalomaniac. It's quite simple really. I knew that Aizen would one-day rule over all the realms of shinigami, hollows, and humans, with or without me. It was a matter of rule or be ruled. As his right-hand man, I was poised for a glorious future."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Momo asked. "I never asked you to give up everything to serve Aizen."

"No," Gin hissed. "But you interfered with Aizen's plan and thus interfered with my plan. You are probably too thick to know that Master Aizen only allowed you to stay in Hueco Mundo so that he could indulge his basest and most salacious needs. Don't you see? Any emotions he seemed to have for you were all just a part of his sick game. His only real interest in you was for fucking. But you, you insatiable slut, you used his desire for you as a way to pull him away from his life's work. You fucked him to distraction and that's why I have to eliminate you."

Before Momo even had time to reply, Gin pulled Shinsou from its sheath and had it pointed right at her heart. She immediately raised her own zanpakutou in defense. "I'm not afraid to fight you! Snap! Tobiume!" she barked, releasing the blade. But Gin's arm was already in motion. Momo swung Tobiume to block the attack. The silver fox was not trying to hit her with the blade end of his sword, however, and she failed to stop the hilt from slamming into the side of her skull at full force. The blow felt like a sledgehammer smashing into her head and she fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Forgive me for not making it quick and painless," Gin said, looming over the fallen girl. "But if I were to just slice you in half… Well, that wouldn't be any fun." Then, still smiling, he viciously kicked Momo in the face, breaking her nose and busting her lip open. Then he kicked her in the chest and cracked her ribs. "Get up and at least give me some sport," he said.

Momo's head was still spinning and throbbing, but she managed to lift herself off the pavement and get up on her wobbly legs. As soon as she was standing, Gin's fist brought Shinsou's hilt crashing into her stomach in a brutal uppercut. It was the absolute worst pain Momo had ever experienced. It felt as if she was turning inside out with pain. She bowed over and vomited from the sheer intensity of it, but somehow she managed to stay on her feet. _I have to fight back! I have to get a hit in! Tobiume, I need your help!_

Despite the excruciating pain wracking her entire body, the young woman stood up tall and gritted her teeth. Blood was now dripping from her nose and lip into her mouth and down her chin, but that couldn't deter her. She held onto her zanpakutou with both hands and yelled out with unfettered determination.

"Bankai!"

For a moment, nothing happened, and Gin's initial expression of shock started to morph into one of derision. Momo wouldn't let herself doubt Tobiume, though. Her grip constricted and she could feel the blade's handle growing hot, white-hot. The hilt grew so hot so quickly that Momo had to drop Tobiume on the ground between herself and her attacker. Both of them watched in absolute awe as the branched sword began to swell and glow brightly. It was growing and changing shape. The transformation was swift and in just a few seconds, Tobiume had evolved into a creature with four legs and a long tail, her entire body shrouded in blue and white flames.

Momo's swollen jaw hung open. "Tobiume is… a tiger?"

Without needing a command from her master, the enormous beast lunged at Gin. She swung a fiery paw at him and he barely dodged. Her glowing tail flailed and lashed against the side of his leg, burning right through his clothing a scorching his flesh. Momo watched with pride as her mighty feline partner pounced and swiped at the fox-eyed villain. Even though her hands were not touching Tobiume, Momo knew that she was controlling her zanpakutou somehow, through the strength of her heart and her desire to protect. But the pain in her head and her stomach was intensifying and she could barely focus her eyes, let alone stand. She crumbled to the ground again and curled into a ball. There was blood oozing from her temple and into her eyes.

"Tobiume! Finish him!" she shouted, clenching her fists with the small bit of strength she had left.

The zanpakutou listened to Momo's cry and leapt magnificently into the air, and then slammed down against Gin's side, sending a huge shower of blue sparks all around the two of them. It was a direct hit. Momo watched with a feeling of pure triumph, waiting patiently for the smoke and embers to clear. _You did it, Tobiume! You beat him!_

Her joy was eradicated, however, when she saw Gin's silhouette materializing through the smog. As the atmosphere continued to settle, a grisly scene came into focus in front of her weak eyes. Gin was still very much alive, and Shinsou's distended blade was pierced straight through the tiger's massive head. Momo had no idea how it had happened, but it just took a few quick movements from Gin's arm to finish the job. The cowering girl's eyes widened in horror.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" she screamed, though her voice was fading quickly. She was paralyzed with pain and fear and could do nothing to save her partner. The glorious creature dissolved into smoke, leaving nothing of Tobiume but the glistening metal shards of a shattered blade. Tears slid down Momo's cheeks uncontrollably, stinging her wounds and mixing with her blood.

Gin was coming towards her now and her only defense was annihilated. As he drew closer, Momo could see that he hadn't come out of the battle unscathed. A small gasp of shock escaped her throat as she got a good look at him. The entire left side of Gin's face and all down his chest and shoulder and been grotesquely charred. His cheek was completely burned off exposing a jaw full of shiny white teeth, which made his grin seem even more monstrous. His clothes and his hair were burnt and melted into his blackened, oozing flesh. Still, he walked towards the collapsed girl as if nothing were wrong. Despite sporting what should have been a fatal injury, Ichimaru Gin had never been more terrifying.

He stood over her for several minutes, staring at her with his gruesome, hollow-like smile and pointing Shinsou down at her trembling form. Then something happened that Momo never expected. The uninjured right side of Gin's mouth curled down into a frown and his right eye opened fully to reveal a large round iris the color and clarity of deep red wine. He continued to look at the young girl for a few more minutes before he sheathed Shinsou and ran way. It was the last thing Momo saw before she fell unconscious in a spreading puddle of blood.

To be continued…

(Hmm… I wonder how people would react if I stopped writing here…)


	13. Chapter 13

Free Talk- Yay! A new chapter! And the reason I am so excited is because like many other authors, I have recently been having a terrible time with the document manager. It won't let me upload. But thanks to a tip I found on the fanficrants community at Live Journal, I was able to get past it. Just in time, too. I was really starting to lose it. If anyone else is experiencing this, log in and go to stories. Open the chapter list and choose to export one of them. The chapter will appear in your documents and you may then cut and paste the content you want in edit mode. Then you can save the changes and use it to update a story. For the record, I also fixed the very embarrassing typo in the last chapter where I wrote 'arms' instead of 'eyes.' I hope everyone doesn't think I'm a total dullard. And to those who do think I'm a total dullard, I thank you for reading my stories anyway. I do my own proofreading… I hope people enjoy the new chapter. Shiro may seem a bit harsh in this one, but all of us who like the kid know it's just how he deals with this kind of situation. Thanks for the support and patience (and overlooking of typos). Please tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

thirteenth chapter

THE BEGINNING OF THE WAR WILL BE SECRET

"Captain?"

Toushirou didn't open his eyes at the sound of his vice captain's voice, and continued to lay motionless on Orihime's rooftop. He was deep in thought.

"Captain, Miss Inoue and I are going over to that Ichigo kid's house," Matsumoto told him. "The whole gang is going to meet up there and discuss Aizen's current dormancy. Will you be joining us?"

"Perhaps later," the boy answered with his typical cold indifference. "Don't let that stop you from going, though. I'd rather think things out on my own."

"You're still trying to figure out how to get Momo back," his busty colleague sighed. "It's hard when the enemy won't even show his face, isn't it?"

"It's not just Aizen, though," the young captain informed. "We haven't seen or heard from any of his flunkies either. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that Ichimaru Gin. I'm sure that scum knows where Momo is…" Hitsugaya paused and opened just one eye. The look on Rangiku's pretty face was one of deep longing and regret. "Sorry," the boy apologized gruffly. "Forgot it was a sensitive subject for you."

"Oh, don't worry about me," she replied, flashing an obviously forced smile. "I'm fine, really. Well, I'd better get going. I hope you come up with something. And feel free to come over if you get too lonely, Captain."

Hitsugaya raised an arm and waved the woman away casually. "Yeah, yeah… Take care." Then he waited patiently for the sound of the sunroof closing behind her. When he heard it, he let loose a relieved sigh. He cared about Matsumoto very much, but he liked to be alone when he was in his thinking spot. Last night it had been Izuru, tonight it was Rangiku. There was always someone ready to butt into his personal space and his private time.

With a sigh, he tucked his arms behind his head and gazed up at the night sky. Hitsugaya knew his conversation with Vice Captain Kira could not be dismissed as a mere annoyance because it had been on his mind ever since. Over the past 24 hours, the young man's mind had been consumed not only with rescuing the girl he'd loved since boyhood. But also with how he was going to treat her differently after he did. He was going to get Momo back. That wasn't even a question. And he was going to continue to look out for her and protect her. But he wouldn't patronize her or talk down to her, as if she were a child.

Realizing he'd made a resolve to change himself based on the example of Kira Izuru, a deep frown crossed Hitsugaya's face. "Well, it's not like I'm trying to be like him," he snorted to himself. "I'm just going to become a guy that Momo can see as something other than a little brother… and Kira just happens to be that kind of guy. It's a coincidence really." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and growled. "Rrrrr… But it doesn't matter if we can't get her back from the bastard! Maybe I should just go to that stupid meeting and see what the others have to say."

Even though he firmly believed that large group thinking usually produced more chaos than insight, Toushirou decided to join his friends and colleagues at Ichigo's home. He stood up and was neatening his white captain's jacket when a flash of blue light sparkled in the very corner of vision. Immediately he whipped around, just in time to see a distant column of blue flame blossom upwards several blocks away then quickly fizzle out. There was an unsettling familiarity to the fire, like the glow that danced around Momo's zanpakutou when she released it.

"Tobiume?" the boy gasped. "Could that be possible?"

Of course, even if it weren't possible that Momo was here in the Living World, Toushirou's initial gut instincts were enough to give his feet wings and send him flying in the direction of the disturbance. His fingers gripped tightly around Hyourinmaru's hilt as he dashed from rooftop to rooftop, his hair and clothes rippling from the speed of his travel. He wasn't sure what unsettled him more, the fact that the fire reminded him of Tobiume, or the fact that it was snuffed out so easily. With taught muscles and clenched teeth, the boy captain quickened his pace.

Hitsugaya's heart had been beating insanely since he first saw the blue light, but when his feet touched ground at its now darkened location, his heart nearly stopped. Except for some scorched pavement and singed grass, there was very little to indicate what exactly had happened and even these things were completely ignored by the white haired boy. His full attention was captured by the pitiful shape of broken young woman, lying bloody in the street next to the glistening pieces of a shattered sword.

"Momo!" he cried out in anguish, as he leapt to her side. Very carefully, he rolled her over from her side. She was alive but unconscious, and Hitsugaya couldn't assess the full extent of her injuries. A head wound was leaking dark red blood down the side of her face and matting her hair. Her mouth and her nose were a swollen bloody mess. She probably had internal injuries as well. Her forehead already burned hot with fever. Right away, the boy started tugging off his white jacket to wrap her up in. His hands were shaking.

His voice was shaking, too. When he spoke again, it was trembling so badly he could barely recognize it as his own. "H-hang in there, Momo… D-don't die on me… D-don't you d-dare die on me…!"

Even though Momo was bigger than him, her body felt so tiny in his arms somehow. He clutched the bundle close to his chest. As her blood began to soak through his captain's jacket, a much rarer liquid, Hitsugaya's tears, dripped down his chin and onto her bruised face. He didn't even realize he was crying as he ran. All he could think about was saving the life of the girl in his arms.

_There's nobody from the 4th Division here with us, but Miss Inoue has healing powers. And that Kurosaki father is a human doctor. I have to get Momo to Ichigo's house!_

* * *

Izuru was easy for the others to ignore, a meeker shinigami amongst bolder colleagues. They carried out their heated debates in Ichigo's living room completely oblivious to the fact that the blonde boy was lost in a world of his own thoughts. He was worrying about Momo. She was all that he could think about since he saw her the night before. The internal argument between his brain and his heart consumed him. 

_Momo could be in danger. But she was so happy. She's living with the enemy. She loves him and says that he loves her. But that could easily be a lie, knowing what we do about Aizen. Maybe she really can save him. But what are the odds of that? Should I tell somebody? She swore me to secrecy. I can't break her trust…_

This dialogue had cycled over and over in his head all night, preventing him from getting any quality sleep, and continued all the next day. Now it was still carrying on when he should be paying attention to the meeting, and somehow the longer he dwelt on the situation the more his mind seemed to focus in on one specific detail, the babies. _Will Momo's children really be safe?_

"What do you think,Vice Captain Kira?" a voice managed to cut through his trance.

"Yo Kira, Rukia asked you question," another voice said gruffly. This one belonged to Abarai Renji.

"Well… I uh…" the clueless blonde began, hoping that he would miraculously remember what had been asked of him. It was definitely better if he didn't admit that he wasn't paying attention. "You see… I…"

Right before Izuru was about to confess his ignorance, a loud crash broke through the room, conveniently stealing all attention from him. His moment of relief, however, lasted only as long as it took Hitsugaya to kick open the front door and burst into the house. When Izuru saw what the captain of the 10th carried in his arms, his blood turned to ice water. The entire room, shinigami and humans, were in a stir, but he was once again unaware of them.

"Momo!" he cried, rushing over to her. "Captain, what happened to her?"

Hitsugaya was more frantic than Kira had ever seen him. "I'm not sure," he growled. "I found her a few blocks away… She needs medical treatment! Where's Miss Inoue? And Kurosaki Isshin?"

"I… I'm right here," Orihime answered in a timid voice. The uproar had clearly shaken her. "I'll go and get Ichigo's dad from upstairs and meet you in the clinic. There's a fresh bed in there." Then she dashed off as quickly as lightening.

"You, Kira," Toushirou barked. "Take me to the clinic. Everyone else stay here for now."

Without hesitation, Izuru followed the captain's order and led him through the door to the Kurosaki Clinic. Orihime and Isshin arrived just moments later, panting from their quick sprint. Momo was still enveloped in Hitsugaya's jacket when he set her down on the bed, so he and Izuru had to unwrap her as gently as possible and not cause her any further injury.

"Poor girl," Orihime whimpered. "She's only wearing pajamas. And she doesn't even have any shoes."

"She's got a pretty serious wound on her head," Toushirou explained. "That's the most obvious injury. But I think there must be internal injuries as well. She's hemorrhaging from somewhere."

Izuru's watery blue eyes scanned Momo's limp body from head to toe, his heart continuing to pump freezing liquid throughout him. Where was she hemorrhaging? When his gaze moved down her abdomen, he found the answer and his eyes widened in horror. The crotch of her white pajama pants, right at the apex of her thighs, was soaked with dark red blood.

"The babies!" he gasped. "Momo's babies are in danger!" Three pairs of eyes immediately turned on him.

"This is the young woman from last night?" a baffled Mr. Kurosaki asked. "I didn't recognize her face through all the swelling."

Toushirou's eyes darted back and forth accusingly between the doctor and the blonde shinigami. "What the Hell are you two talking about? What babies? What happened last night? Tell me now!"

"I…" Izuru began with a shudder. He didn't know how to explain, and the mix of fear and guilt that flooded his chest made it even more difficult for him to articulate the situation. Unable to speak or think while melting under Hitsugaya's vitriolic gaze, Izuru turned his face. But the white-haired captain lunged at him impatiently, grabbed the collar of his uniform, and forced him to look.

"What the Hell is going on?" he growled.

Izuru flinched. "Momo is pregnant," he mananged to say. "She came to the Living World last night and told me herself. I brought her to this clinic so she could see her baby... you know, on that machine that looks inside people. Well that's when she found out she was having twins. She made me promise not to tell anyone she'd been here."

No matter how scary Hitsugaya's face was when he was angry, it was nothing compared to how it looked he was in a blank state of shock. His relaxed jaw and vacant stare reminded Izuru of those people who go into a trance before they walk on glowing hot coals. For a few moments, he was certain that the boy was psyching himself up to murder him. The captain leaned in closer, dangerously close.

"Are they his?" he asked in a low, gravelly voice.

"What?" Izuru replied.

"The babies," Toushirou clarified in that same, eerie growl. "Are they his? Are they Aizen's? Did _he_ get her pregnant?"

"Y-yes," the blonde stuttered nervously. "B-but it's not what you think! He and Momo are in a consenting relationship. She said so herself! And… and she said that they were both happy with the situation, that they were in love!"

The younger boy glared at the elder only briefly, and then, much to Izuru's relief and confusion, eased back and turned away. He changed his focus back to Momo, who was now being delicately examined by two very different healers. "Put all of your efforts into saving Momo," he said authoritatively. "Don't spare any on that bastard's children. He's probably the one who did this to her."

"No!" Izuru objected, in an inexplicable surge of brass. "You have to save the babies! They're Momo's children! They… they have names! She loves them more than anything in the world! If they die, it would break her heart so badly… I don't think it could ever be fixed. Please, do whatever you can to save them!"

Hitsugaya's eyes turned on the vice captain once again, this time with twice their previous ferocity. "If Momo dies it will be because of you! Because you let her go back to that villain!" he growled. "Momo would be fine if you'd kept her here!"

"She wanted to go!" Izuru stammered. "There was nothing I could do! Was I supposed to chain her up and force her to stay?"

Nostrils flaring, Hitsugaya opened his mouth to answer, but what came out instead was a yelp of pain. At the very same time, Izuru felt a sudden twinge of pain in his ear and looked up to see Kurosaki Isshin looming over him. The doctor had both young men tightly by the ears, and a disgruntled frown was plastered onto his face.

"Both of you, out!" he barked. "You're just getting in the way, so get out of my clinic!"

Neither boy put up a fight as they were ushered out of the clinic and the door shut behind them. Kurosaki Isshin had quite a commanding presence when he wanted to. Once he was well out of earshot though, Hitsugaya turned to Izuru with a severe scowl.

"Thanks for getting us kicked out," he grumbled. "You know it really pisses me off to think I was starting to admire you, Kira."

Izuru didn't have any words to respond with. He just sank to the hallway floor and buried his face in his hands. Despite his best efforts to stay calm, tears began to leak out from between his fingers, more and more until he was practically sobbing. Toushirou crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the older boy.

"There's no use in crying," he grumbled. "Dry up."

"I know," Izuru wept. "But I can't help it. What if they can't save her? I'm scared, Toushirou. And I know you are too. When you first crashed through that door I could see tears in your eyes."

Hitsugaya frowned. "Well, I've gotten that out of my system now. The time for crying is over and now it's time for me to take action." The weight of hot-blooded resolution in his voice blanketed over both young men. "I am going to kill Aizen Sousuke, with my bare hands if I have to. The price for spilling Momo's blood is death, and I will be the one to administer it. And if Ichimaru or the blind one tries to get in my way, I'll kill them too. I'll murder anyone who gets in my way."

"What about the rest of us?" Izuru asked. "What are we to do while you're on your killing spree? Start digging graves?"

"Don't you dare," the captain replied. "I'm not going to give that monster the dignity of burial. When I kill Aizen, I'll throw his carcass to the wolves."

He clenched his fists tightly and hot air steamed from his nostrils as he let his bloodlust flow through him. Right when his eyes were narrowing to the point where Izuru was genuinely scared, the door to the clinic opened. Kurosaki Isshin stepped out solemnly, his gloved hands slippery with red blood and his head bowed soberly. Both shinigami watched anxiously as he looked up, and with a desolate expression, addressed them.

"I'm so sorry, boys…"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Free Talk- I've decided to change this section back to what I called it in my last story. A more appropriate name would probably be "the stuff that nobody reads." I must say that one of the most flattering things has to be when someone who hates Aizen or was put off by the concept of this story comments that he or she actually likes it. I won't lie, Aizen is one of my favorite characters… and I have an inexplicable fascination with Aizen x Hinamori. But I have never been a "one true pairing" sort of person. I like all kinds of characters and pairings. And I would love it if I could create a story that appeals to a broader spectrum than just one specific fandom. So thank you very much for the support. Each chapter I post, I worry will disappoint. Unfortunately, this new one does not answer the cliffhanger at the end of the last one. But I'm building to the climax now and all of the players need to be in place. Please tell me what you think. 

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

fourteenth chapter

YOUR MODERN FACE SEEMS THE SURPRISE ENDING

Gin was well versed in the varied mythology that surrounded him in Soul Society, begun as rumors and perpetuated by his fellow shinigami. One of the most popular stories about the man with fox eyes was that he was impervious to any pain, a belief almost certainly inspired by his ever-present smile. It was, of course, completely untrue. Gin felt pain just as sharply as everyone else, he just had unrivaled skill at hiding it outwardly. He was even able to maintain his calm grin after being brutalized by that enormous fire beast, an experience so excruciating he could hardly believe he'd survived it. Now, as he dragged himself through the portal back to Hueco Mundo with his unhurt arm, he was beginning to doubt that he actually would live. And yet, his own impending death was not even his primary concern.

_ I couldn't even finish the job_, he agonized. _After waiting so long for an opportunity to kill that hussy, I couldn't even follow through. And why? Because of my old weakness. Because when I saw Hinamori cowering in pain, praying for mercy, all I could see was the face of another… All I could see was 'her'…_

When he materialized in the dark realm, Gin could not lift any part of his body up off the floor. The pain had given way to a peaceful numbness, as if his limbs had begun to fill up with warm lead. He closed his one good eye, but the sound of shoes on marble assured him that he wasn't dead yet. Someone was approaching rapidly.

"Ichimaru!" the voice of Tousen Kaname gasped. "Captain!" he called in the other direction. "Ichimaru has returned! He's badly wounded!"

The events that followed were just a haze of noise and movement to Gin. He heard Aizen's slow and measured footsteps, along with those of several attending Arrancar. A few moments later, he felt himself being hoisted aloft and carried away.

"Bring him to my lab, post haste," Aizen said, not sounding too worried.

It was the last thing that Gin heard before he slipped into unconsciousness. When he awoke, he was lying on his back in a shallow tank of cool liquid and his boss' face was hovering over him.

"Master," he said weakly. "What ave you dun do me?" His facial deformity slurred his speech.

"Nothing yet," Aizen replied. "I've just submerged you in stabilizing gel to keep your body alive while I question you. Now tell me, why have you returned from the Living World without Miss Hinamori?"

"Ib you cudden dell from ooking, the girl adacked me," Gin hissed as best he could. "I ad no joice but do kill her. You zaid I gud."

"Ah, at least your sense of humor is unharmed," his master said smoothly. But the words he spoke next came out with a slightly impatient undertone. "Now where is the body? Where is my Hinamori?"

The effort of speaking through his charred features was exhausting, so Gin tried to answer the question with as few words as possible. This might also make it easier for him to lie to his master about the details of what happened. For all his deceptiveness, Aizen had a way of drawing out the truth from others, like poison from a wound. "…levt her body… in the street…"He managed to avoid mentioning that Hinamori was alive when he'd left her. After all, she might very well be dead by now.

Gin watched as Aizen paced around the perimeter of the tank, running his hand along the rim. "My dear Ichimaru," he said. "Did that small girl trounce you so badly that you were too weak to bring back her body? Or did it really not occur to you that I might want it, to cremate with my own hands and keep safe within these walls?"

"Zir I…" Gin began, but Aizen stopped his pacing and glowered at him so severely that it silenced him. The silver haired shinigami had never seen such discomposure on his master's face.

"Hinamori is mine!" he growled fiercely. "She is mine even in death! And I will not let that Hitsugaya boy or anyone else have her!"

"I'm zorry, Zir," Gin replied humbly. "I'd undo my mizdake ib I gud."

"But indeed you cannot," said Aizen, seeming oddly calmed. "If you were to leave this tank, you'd die within minutes. Miss Hinamori certainly did do a number on you." There was an odd note of amusement in his voice when he said this. "But I'm afraid there is only one option left for you, Ichimaru Gin. I could save your life using the power of the hougyoku. You could continue to live if you became Arrancar. What do you say?"

The only response Gin made was a curious grunt.

"Of course," Aizen continued. "The outcome of using the hougyoku on a shinigami such as yourself cannot be predicted with much certainty. If you become Arrancar, any traces of sympathy or kindness that may still be lingering in some far corner of your soul will likely be extinguished. And the process might take some time."

Gin fell silent as he contemplated the offer. _Sympathy… the weakness that stayed my zanpakutou and wouldn't let me kill that girl… To die still carrying my weakness? Or to live and overcome it? The choice in front of me is as clear as water…_

"I'll do it," he said, closing his eye.

"An honorable decision," Aizen intoned. "You're willing to sacrifice your personality in order to continue serving me. I always knew that you were my most loyal servant. Or maybe you're just afraid of dying?"

"I jooze do lib so I gan lib do zerve you," Gin answered. Then, before he could rethink his decision, the tank filled up completely with thick liquid and the young man was swallowed up by a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tousen Kaname was waiting patiently outside the laboratory when Aizen emerged, striding purposefully and wearing his usual expression of composed ruthlessness. Of course, Tousen could not see his master's face, but he could sense every muscle and how they shaped his fine features. There was something off about Master Aizen this evening. He wasn't right somehow. 

"Sir," Tousen addressed as he began to walk alongside his boss through the palace halls. "What is Ichimaru's condition at this point? Will he live?"

Aizen's voice answered low and enigmatically. "Ichimaru will be just fine."

"What is the status of his mission then?" the blind man continued. "I could sense when my colleague returned that he was badly injured… and alone. Did Miss Hinamori slip through his fingers?"

"My audacious Tousen," Aizen replied. "Do I detect a note of hopefulness in your voice? Would it please you if the girl found her way back to our enemies from Soul Society? I don't suppose I should be surprised. That is, if I choose to believe Gin's accusation that you were the one who helped Miss Hinamori to escape in the first place. And you know the only person whose word I would take over Ichimaru's is my own."

Knowing that it would be useless at this point to try to convince his master of his innocence, Tousen decided to seek forgiveness instead. "Sir, please do not interpret my actions as disloyalty to you," he said calmly. "My only intention was to provide the young woman with a means of protecting her children and to give you an opportunity to rethink your plans for them. I know it was not my place to question your decision, and for that I am deeply sorry."

"So you thought my plan for the children was an unwise one?" Aizen asked coyly. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Like you just said, Sir," Tousen explained. "You trust Ichimaru's opinions over my own, and this was his idea. It did not seem productive for me to object. But if you wish to know why I disagreed with his idea, I can tell you now. I thought there was a strong likelihood that you would come to regret your actions if you actually used your own offspring as test subjects."

The superior snorted. "You know that I had no emotional attachment to those babies," he said. "They were mine to sacrifice, just like Hinamori. Does it grieve you, Tousen, to hear that she was killed by Ichimaru?"

The blind man gasped only slightly then sighed knowingly. "I see," he said softly. "So that is why you are acting differently."

This comment seemed to upset Aizen to an unusual degree and Tousen flinched visibly when the boss stopped in place and snapped at him. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean? I'm the same as I always am."

"You are not," Kaname said boldly, regaining his poise. "Since the moment you stepped out of your lab, you have been trying to speak and act the way you always do. But you are not behaving naturally. You are quite upset. I can feel it. You are more distressed than I have ever seen you before, Sir."

"Interesting theory, Tousen," the man said. "Very interesting, but I'm afraid you've never seen me in your entire life, so you have no basis for comparison. Indeed, if I am upset, it is merely because Ichimaru failed to bring back Miss Hinamori's body. I believe quite strongly that it is my right to be the one who prepares her for passage into the next life, my right and nobody else's."

"I can see you more clearly than anyone else, and you know it, Master," the subordinate reminded. Aizen's silence was a strong indication that the words had not just been heard, but actually considered. Tousen waited for a reply, but instead of giving one, Aizen resumed walking.

"I will decide how to deal with you later," he finally said. "But I do not plan to punish you, Tousen, so you need not worry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare myself to go to the Living World."

"The Living World?" Tousen asked, surprised. "Are you planning to launch an attack? And you're going by yourself?"

"I wouldn't trust this mission to anybody else," he replied. "I'm going to the Living World to retrieve what is mine."

"You're going after Hinamori's body?" Tousen stammered. "Master, now this is a matter that I cannot stay silent about. Going to retrieve the body is a ridiculous and completely unnecessary risk! Besides, several hours have already gone by in the Living World. Somebody must have found her by now."

Aizen gave a low, agitated growl from deep in his chest. "I will decide which risks are necessary to take, my friend. Because Ichimaru is currently indisposed, you are to stay here and watch over things while I am gone. Please try to act as you think I would, and do keep your eyes… or rather, your other senses, out for Gin. He could very well wake up while I'm gone."

"Sir," said Tousen.

His master interrupted him. "Ah, we have reached my private quarters. Now be a good shinigami and run along." His hand was already on the scrolled handle of one of the massive bedroom doors. If Tousen wanted to say anything else, it would have to be now.

"It won't bring you any satisfaction," he said unflinchingly, causing the man at the door to freeze in his place. "Retrieving Miss Hinamori's body won't bring you any satisfaction. You will go to the Living World and search for her, kill anyone you have to get her back, and even if you succeed you will return feeling just as empty and frustrated as you do right now. It is not a body that you want, but a living, breathing woman. Even you cannot reanimate the dead. There is nothing you can do to reclaim Hinamori or the babies."

After a long pause, Aizen spoke again. "Your sentimentality annoys me, Tousen. You seem to be under the impression that I had tender feelings for the young woman." As he opened his bedroom door and stepped inside he chuckled and added one last comment. "Perhaps I should have turned you into Arrancar instead…" Then the door closed and the blind man was left in the corridor to ponder the cryptic statement on his own.

Tousen waited outside Aizen's bedroom doors for at least thirty minutes, even though he knew the man would not change his mind and decide to stay in Hueco Mundo. Aizen Sousuke was in a state of madness, one that only Tousen, and possibly Ichimaru, could detect. Besides the fact that they had all betrayed the authority of Soul Society, the three deserting captains had something else in common. Each of them had nearly perfect control over his outward appearance. Aizen's was a meticulously contained madness.

_Nearly perfect_, Tousen thought to himself, _but not quite. I always did find that man's obsession with Hinamori Momo very odd._

Aizen's accusation had been wrong, though. Tousen was never under the impression that he loved the girl. And yet, he couldn't help but notice that his master seemed different after she came to stay here with him. There was something more than just sex and possessiveness in play here. Hinamori was unlike any other shinigami that Tousen had ever encountered. Despite being confined to a strange place, amongst men who were her enemies, Hinamori Momo was able to find happiness just because one of the men was the person she loved. Such pure devotion had to have had some effect on Aizen. It had an effect of Tousen.

_Even if Master Aizen never loved Miss Hinamori, he must have understood that her love for him was true… more real than anything that he himself had ever felt in his life. She loved him and she loved their babies… such an innocent soul… I never once thought of her as an enemy. It doesn't seem just to me that she died because she wanted to protect her unborn children._

Ichimaru had told his fellow underling in confidentiality that he thought the girl was a dangerous distraction for their boss. Tousen didn't quite see it that way. For some reason, he found the young woman's presence to have a cathartic effect on Master Aizen, and on himself. It didn't cause him any real distress that their work was progressing a bit slower. Creating a glorious new regime would take time to do right anyways. With Hinamori's death, however, he finally felt Gin's fear. Even when he was walking coolly through the corridor minutes ago, Aizen's spiritual pressure was on fire. He was a powder keg just waiting to blow, and now he was loose in the Living World.

_Mercy be to anyone who tries to keep him from Hinamori's body. If Master Aizen starts a fight with those resistance fighters in the Living World at this point it could cause incalculable damage and chaos, ruining the carefully laid plans we've worked so hard towards. I will not let Aizen be the undoing of his own life's work. My only option is to defy his orders and go after him._

It was very clear by now that Aizen was not coming out through this door. He had probably already left Hueco Mundo by some other passage. So Tousen decided to go back to the lab and check on whatever treatment had been administered to Ichimaru. The cavernous room was as silent as a graveyard, void of any signs of life. The blind shinigami was beginning to think that Gin had passed away in the time since Aizen left him. He couldn't sense any spiritual pressure. Still, he walked around the room cautiously, extending a bronze hand to guide him through the maze of glass tanks.

"Ichimaru?" he called out. But the only reply was his own echo.

Something scraped beneath his sandal and he stopped for a moment. _Glass?_ The shards were spread throughout a large puddle of liquid._ One of the tanks must've broken._ Without warning, an immense surge of spiritual pressure filled the room. Tousen didn't have time to react before Shinsou pierced his body right above the navel and sliced all the way up to his neck. He died before his brain even processed the pain.

Gin's voice hissed from behind a white mask as he stepped over his peer's body. "Now then… to the Living World…"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Free Talk- There's not much to say about this chapter except that I wanted it to be very emotional (though I'm not sure if it really comes across as such). It was heartbreaking to write, but I knew that it was going to happen like this so I was prepared. We're getting towards the end now… maybe two or three more chapters. I'm still not totally decided on how to handle the very end, though. After I finish, I'm not sure what I'll write next. I love to write and I want to get better… but I'm not very good at coming up with story ideas. I've heard it said that one should write what they know. The problem is: I don't know anything. In any case, thank you so much for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it's not as poignant as I would like. Please tell me what you think. 

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

fifteenth chapter

PEOPLE LOOK LIKE THEY ARE DANCING BEFORE THEY LOVE

"Tobiume… ume… ume…!" Momo's voice echoed through the empty world of purple as she called out in desperation. "Tobiume! Tobiume, please come back to me!" She continued to cry out the name her zanpakutou, even as her brain replayed the images of a beautiful tiger impaled by Shinsou and of a shattered blade in pieces on the ground. Her throat was raw and sore by the time she stopped hollering and sank to the dark ground, panting. In her heart, Momo knew that Tobiume was dead.

The only sound was the whimpering breath that left the young woman's throat as her chest trembled on the brink of sobs. No, there was something else there, too. Just beneath the sounds from her own body, Momo could hear a different noise. She carefully calmed her breathing enough so that she could hear it. The sound seemed to come from all around but from far away. It was the sound of babies, two of them, crying out in pain. Intuitively, Momo knew that they were hers and frantically began searching for the source.

_My babies! They're in pain! Where are they?_ She dashed around the endless dreamscape where she used to meet Tobiume in a panic, running as fast as she could until her leg muscles burned. No matter where she went, however, the crying sounded just as distant. When she couldn't possible make her body run anymore, she fell to her knees and joined her unseen children in crying. As she sobbed ceaselessly, her hands started to grow warm, not the searing heat of Tobiume, but something comforting and gentle. Closing her eyes and taking a deep cleansing breath, Momo let the feeling take over her entire body. When she opened her eyes again, she was lying in a bed with two familiar faces watching her from above.

"Shiro? Izuru?" she breathed softly.

"Hey," the blonde replied, smiling gently. "You're finally awake."

She was back in that clinic where she first saw Taka and Suzume, dressed in fresh pajamas and tucked under clean bed linens. There was an IV line taped to the back of her left hand, which was being held by Izuru. Toushirou held her right. That explained the warmth she'd felt in her palms. And yet, Momo's relief at being alive and at being looked after by two of her dearest friends, paled in comparison to an excruciating, overwhelming emptiness inside of her.

"Tobiume is dead…" she whispered sadly. Her voice took on a devastated quiver. "They're gone, aren't they? My babies are gone…" She looked up at her two friends, who both looked away sadly. Neither had the heart to confirm what she already knew was true, and there was a long moment of silence as unconscious tears glided down her cheeks.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Miss Inoue did everything they could," Toushirou whispered. "But there was no way to save the babies. It's a miracle that they were able to save you."

Closing her wet eyes again, Momo drew in a shaky breath through her nose.

"I'm sorry," the white haired boy sighed. "I probably shouldn't have said it like that. Nothing could seem like a miracle to a mother who has just lost her children." Both of his hands clasped tightly around hers, and as he closed his eyes seriously, it struck Momo just how grown up he looked.

"The doctor will be back in a few minutes," Izuru said. "He just stepped out to get some coffee. Is there anything we can do for you?" For some reason, he was avoiding looking the young patient in the eyes, as if he were ashamed.

"I can't think of anything," she breathed in response.

As if on cue, Mr. Kurosaki came through the clinic door, a mug of coffee clutched in his hand and a somber expression on his face. He sighed in relief and almost smiled when he saw that his patient was awake. "You're up and talking," he said. "That's a good sign, Miss Hinamori. I was worried that blow to the head might have caused swelling in your brain, and that you might not wake up. But you seem to have come through all right. Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"It's not that bad… I'll live," she said. Mr. Kurosaki didn't know that she knew she'd lost the babies and his cautious tone reflected it. She couldn't bring herself to mention it herself, so she decided she'd just answer the doctor's questions until he brought it up.

"There was blood on your clothes," he continued. "So Miss Inoue redressed you in some of my daughter Yuzu's pajamas. I hope you don't mind." Momo shook her head and the doctor went on. "Miss Inoue helped a lot with your treatment. She's back in the house with my son and the other shinigami. Everyone was very worried about you, but nobody as much as these two young men here. They've been planted by your bedside since I let them come in to see you."

"I'm glad that… they were here… when I… woke up…" Keeping the appearance of being calm when her heart was torn to shreds had become too much for Momo to handle and her voice began to break up.

"She already knows, Mr. Kurosaki," Izuru said, hanging his head and squeezing his eyes shut as if to stave off tears. "She knows about the babies."

"I see," the doctor replied sadly as he walked over to the girl's bedside.

"Do you want us to leave?" Toushirou asked.

"No," she answered, tightening her grip on her two friends' hands. "Please stay."

Mr. Kurosaki continued in a calm but sympathetic tone that could only come from someone who was both a doctor and a parent. "Please know, Miss Hinamori, that I did everything in my power to halt the miscarriage. You sustained severe blunt force trauma to the abdomen that caused rupture and separation of both placentas. At that point, it was already too late. I performed dilation and curettage to remove the remaining contents of conception, but you'll still bleed for a few days. There was no permanent damage to your reproductive system, though. So you shouldn't have any problems with future pregnancies. I know that it's not much consolation."

Momo didn't know every word of the medical explanation but she understood what it meant. The moment Ichimaru rammed the hilt of his sword into her belly her babies' fates were sealed. There was no hope even before she released Tobiume's bankai. Her tears increased and she turned her head, hoping they would fall onto her pillow. A strong, warm hand landed gently onto her head.

"You shouldn't try to deny your grief," Isshin told her. "You need time to mourn your loss, Miss Hinamori. There is no greater pain than losing a child, even a child that has not been born yet. And you've lost two. So let yourself feel sad and let yourself cry. And remember that you have people who care about you very much, who will stand by your side and hold your hands through it all."

Momo looked up at the faces of Toushirou and Izuru with large, plaintive brown eyes. Then she turned her gaze towards the doctor, whose funny goat-bearded face was painted with heartfelt sympathy. His hand was still resting on her head. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I'm going to go and tell the others that you've woken up," Isshin said. "But I'll come back a little bit later to run some tests and check up on you."

The young woman nodded and Mr. Kurosaki walked out of the clinic door, leaving her with her two companions. As soon as the door closed again, her light crying turned to sobs. Somehow, having heard that man's kind and simple words opened up a floodgate of emotions inside Momo's heart, and everything she was feeling she let pour out through her eyes and through her mouth. In her uncontrollable sobbing, only a few actual words came out.

"…Taka… Suzume… dead… Tobiume… dead…"

Hitsugaya and Kira both relinquished Momo's hands so she could use them to rub her eyes. Once her crying subsided a bit and she stopped shaking so hard, Toushirou reached over and wiped a remaining tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"You can cry as much as you want, Momo," he said gently. "And I… well, Vice Captain Kira and I will be right here whenever you need us." He paused and his eyebrows furrowed into a look of concern. "Momo, I won't ask you to share what happened to you until you are ready to tell us. But there is one question I hope you might be willing to answer for me now. Did Aizen do this to you?"

Momo closed her eyes dolefully. "Yes," she replied softly. "It was Cap… it was Aizen. He just acted through his lackey, Ichimaru…"

Izuru's face knitted up in alarm at the mention of his former captain's name. "Aizen had Gin beat you up? How could he do such a thing?"

Even though Toushirou was shooting Izuru an icy glare for asking, Momo really didn't mind answering it so soon. She would rather share and get it out than have it devouring her from inside. "It was because I ran away," she sniffed. "He was going to turn the babies into Arrancar, so I had to run away to the Living World… But he sent Ichimaru after me and gave him permission to kill… It… it's all my fault…"

"What!" Hitsugaya stammered. "How is any of this your fault?"

"I shouldn't have run," she whimpered. "If I'd stayed in Hueco Mundo, the babies would still be alive. I tried to save them but I ended up getting them killed. I let my babies die. And I got Tobiume killed, too."

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" the younger boy barked.

"Momo, Aizen had a responsibility to love and protect those children," Izuru said. "He should never even have considered experimenting on them, let alone actually threatening it. You just did what any mother would have done. You had every right to leave."

"He's the one who sent Gin after you," Hitsugaya added. "He's the one who authorized the guy to hurt you."

"You must think I'm so stupid," Momo said softly. "For loving him… for actually thinking that he loved me and wanted to have a family with me…"

Izuru brushed a strand of black hair gently off her face. "Nobody thinks you're stupid, Momo. You are just a very good and pure woman who believes the best of others."

As Momo resumed crying quietly, the blonde boy continued to comb his fingertips through her dark hair. She still felt empty, but at least she wasn't alone. Toushirou seemed strangely on edge, though, as if he could hardly manage to sit still and keep a calm face.

"I'm sorry, Momo," he said, standing up tensely. "I… I just need to get some air for a couple of minutes. I'm sorry…"

The two other shinigami watched, somewhat stunned, as Hitsugaya walked a direct path to the door and hastily exited. Izuru frowned. Momo sighed, not because she felt abandoned by Toushirou, but because she was worried about him.

"Poor Shiro," she breathed, causing the blonde boy to blink in disbelief.

"Poor Shiro?"

* * *

An hour passed and Izuru found himself ascending through the skylight out onto the Kurosaki's roof. Just as he expected, the boy captain was already seated there, his knees pulled up against his chest, his face turned up towards the dark sky. 

"I knew it was a safe bet you'd come up here," the blonde said. "Though to be honest, I thought you'd have come back by now."

"Is Momo okay?" Hitsugaya asked, turning to look at his visitor with worried eyes.

"She's fine," Izuru sighed. "I waited until she was sleeping before coming to look for you. She fell asleep cradling that little lion doll just like an infant, kissing his forehead. It was just about the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen. She'll never get to hold her own babies like that." He paused for a moment. "Captain Hitsugaya, why did you just run out like that and not come back?"

"I didn't think I could hold it in any longer," he answered softly. As Izuru got closer, he could see that the younger boy's cheeks were wet.

"So after telling Momo that she's free to cry as much as she wants, you're embarrassed to let her see your own tears?" Izuru asked, uncharacteristically coy. "So you leave her and run away to the roof to cry? Seems a bit excessive. Momo's got enough on her mind right now besides worrying about you."

"You know I didn't want to abandon her," Toushirou said gruffly. "And I never meant to make her worry. I'm just not the type to let others see me get too emotional. I'm the strong inscrutable type. You're more of the crybaby type, Kira."

"Oh… I see," Izuru replied thoughtfully. "Maybe Mr. Kurosaki should have given you the same advice he gave Momo. Someone you care about was hurt very badly, physically and emotionally. You need time for grief, too. Personally, I think it would be nice to see you cry, show that you actually have feelings… You know, I had a hunch that you didn't really mean it when you told the doctor not to try and save her unborn babies. I knew you weren't that heartless."

Toushirou sighed. "Momo is the type who's always wanted to have children and a family. I didn't see her or talk to her during the short time while she was still pregnant. But you did, and you said she was happy. And I believe you… Even if the thought of that bastard having sex with her and getting her pregnant turns my stomach, I do believe she was happy. For Aizen to give her the family she's always wanted, Momo must have been very happy."

"And now…" Izuru began sadly.

"Now Aizen Sousuke has taken away any happiness he ever gave her, and then some," Toushirou continued. He was silent for a few moments as his hands curled up into tight fists. "He deserves to die in the most painful way possible for doing this to her. Never mind all of the other wicked plots he's executed. When I get my hands on him…"

"No," the older boy interrupted boldly. "You're not the only one who wants Aizen dead, and you are not going to kill him all by yourself. Have you forgotten how powerful the man is? We need to use our combined strengths, not just you and me, but everyone. We still have the trap that we set up in the perimeter around Urahara's store. It will work."

"Yeah," Hitsugaya snorted as he stood up and dusted himself off. "But not unless that coward shows his face." He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted as loud as he could. "Did you hear me, Aizen Sousuke? You're a coward! Show your face you bastard! You coward! Aizeeeeeeen!"

Izuru watched with strange fascination as the young boy who outranked him stood fuming at the night, angry fists held tightly beside him. "Toushirou," he said calmly, breaking protocol and using the captain's first name. "There's nothing we can do tonight, so let's just go inside where it's warm. When Momo wakes up again, I'm sure she'll want to see your face."

Hitsugaya's shoulders relaxed and his hands unclenched. "I guess you're right," he sighed. "It really bugs me when you're right… But you know… she'll want to see your face, too."

"Huh?" the baffled blonde uttered. He turned to look at Hitsugaya, but the captain was already looking away. The two young men were about to retreat into the skylight when the soft, almost too quiet to hear sound of foreign footsteps caused them both to freeze in place and cautiously turn around. Standing just a few feet behind them was a tall figure with slicked back hair and clad in an immaculate white jacket.

"I heard somebody call my name," the man said in a low, smooth voice.

"Aizen," Izuru breathed.

"That's right," the man replied. "I've come to collect the body of Hinamori Momo."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Free Talk- In this chapter we reach the climax of the story, which I hope is suitably exciting. Those of you who actually read this pointless column surely have noticed that I have an annoying lack of self-confidence, particularly when it comes to creating the desired mood for a particular chapter, be it excitement or sorrow. In any case, I hope I am at least learning a bit and getting a bit better every time I write something. And I really hope this newest chapter is enjoyed. Most of it was written in a post-deja vu trance. Oh, and I have an important question I want to ask regarding epilogues, but I will save it for next time around. Thank you for the support. Please tell me what you think.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

sixteenth chapter

TRUST VISIONS THAT DON'T FEATURE BUCKETS OF BLOOD

The glow of the moon, large but not totally full, cast an ominous luster around Aizen Sousuke's silhouette, making his appearance even more portentous. As the villain eyed them severely, Izuru and Toushirou stood rooted in place, silently contemplating his strange request. In a rare case of synchrony, the two young shinigami were reaching the exact same conclusion at the exact same time.

_If Aizen came for Momo's body, he must think that she's dead. He doesn't realize that she survived Gin's attack._

Hitsugaya opened his mouth first, but it was Kira who managed to speak the first actual words. "We don't have the body here," he said blatantly. "Miss Hinamori's body is at Urahara's shop awaiting cremation."

The white haired boy stared incredulously at the blonde for a moment. For such a bold lie to come from him of all shinigami was a definite cause of surprise. The younger boy knew what the elder was planning right away. He was setting their archenemy up to fall right into the trap that they had set up weeks ago. _But could a mind as brilliantly twisted as Aizen's fall for such an obvious trick? He'd have to be out of his mind. I know Kira has good intentions, but this plan is incredibly dangerous._

"Very well," Aizen replied. "You two will take me there without any questions or objections and you will deliver the body to me. If you behave yourselves nicely, I will wait and not kill either of you until I come back and murder every soul in this wretched little slice of human suburbia."

"Wait," Izuru said, causing to Toushirou to cringe at his reckless impudence. "You really don't need two escorts, Sir. Why don't you just pick one of us to go with you?"

After the briefest pause for consideration, a small, sardonic chuckle arouse from Aizen's throat. "You know I can't do that," he said silkily. "I can't leave one of you here to round up all your buddies to come and gang up on me. Ah, Mr. Kira… You used to be so much better behaved. It seems that just a couple of months hanging out with shorty here has undone all of Ichimaru's training."

"Take Hitsugaya," Izuru insisted. "But I'm staying right here."

"As you wish," the would-be dictator replied. Then with one fluid motion, he raised his left hand behind Kira's back and brought it down full force on his neck, collapsing the young man flat on his face like a sack of stones. "So then Mr. Hitsugaya, shall we be going?"

Toushirou didn't answer right away as his eyes were fixed in horror at the crumpled form of his companion. Izuru had to have known that such insolence would have consequences. So why would he say it? The younger boy scanned his friend's body without blinking, desperate for any sign of life. Then he saw what Aizen hopefully did not. Izuru's watery blue eyes opened and shot the young captain a look of steely resolve. Tonight the trap would be sprung.

"Let's go," Hitsugaya replied once he was secretly assured of Kira's consciousness. He knew that the assault must have been very painful for the other boy and, although he was not likely to admit it, he was moved that the blonde let himself be hurt so badly for the sake of the larger plan. _I won't let you down, friend._

So Hitsugaya led Aizen to Urahara's store, knowing that the fate of this town's souls, and perhaps of all souls in every world, was now in the hands of Kira Izuru. Strangely, though, this thought did not perturb Hitsugaya. Despite how angry he had been at the vice captain earlier that evening, he realized that he truly did trust Kira, especially after seeing how devastated he was by Momo's tragic loss. The captain had an odd feeling of excitement as he and the overlord arrived outside the store. Aizen was finally going to get what he deserved.

"Well now, you've done a fine job," Aizen said. "You've brought me right to that trash's store with no tricks or extraneous stops. And I thought you were the shinigami most likely to object to my demand, being so protective of that woman as you are. Of course, this little operation is not over yet," he added, roughly grabbing the back of the young boy's jacket collar. "If anyone does anything to prevent me from retrieving my Hinamori's body, they will meet a fate far worse than that idiot on the rooftop."

Aizen still had a fierce grip on Hitsugaya's clothing when the boy took a deep, anticipatory breath and rapped his knuckles against Urahara's door. "Mr. Urahara," he called out loud. "This is Captain Hitsugaya of 10th Division. I need access to Hinamori Momo." Under the watchful eyes of Aizen Sousuke, Toushirou couldn't help but lose some confidence in his lying ability. But Aizen had already missed the fact that Kira was not really unconscious when he left him, so maybe he was not using his keenest sense tonight. There was a strange undercurrent of desperation in his behavior, something like a meticulously concealed psychosis that was just beginning to show symptoms.

There was a protracted silence as the two men waited for a response and soon Aizen began displaying his impatience. "Am I going to have to break down this door?" he asked gruffly. "And just so you know, half-pint, I won't be letting you out of my clutches until Hinamori is in my possession."

"She never will be!" a voice called out from somewhere nearby. "I don't know why your guard is down tonight, Mr. Aizen. But the mistake will be your downfall. Tonight your reign of terror comes to an end."

A triumphant smirk arose on Hitsugaya's face when he heard the speech. Izuru had returned, which could only mean that all the elements were in place. The blonde stood confidently several meters away, Wabisuke clutched in his hands.

As self-assured as the young vice captain seemed, however, it didn't impress Aizen in the least and he chuckled disdainfully. "My reign is coming to an end because you managed to maintain consciousness. You are indeed just as stupid as Ichimaru always told me. You're even weaker than shorty here. You couldn't put a scratch on me."

Izuru maintained nearly perfect composure, though his chest was rising and falling rather dramatically. "Your reign is coming to an end, because you let Captain Hitsugaya lead you into a trap," he said boldly. Then he turned his head and addressed the darkness. "Everyone to your places!"

Stepping out from the shadows all around the store, a half-dozen shinigami joined Kira, each one holding his or her zanpakutou. Hitsugaya watched with satisfaction as Aizen's cold eyes widened in terror. As soon as the hand that held the boy's collar unconsciously released, he stepped back and pulled a piece of Soul Candy from his pocket. Then, in full shinigami regalia, he joined the others. Now Aizen Sousuke had the business ends of nine zanpakutou pointing right at him, and behind them Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were standing by in a gesture of solidarity.

Aizen's shock wore off quickly and he laughed cynically at the bevy of freedom fighters who surrounded him. "Even if the lot of you all work together, your combined strength is no match for me," he sneered. "I have powers the likes of which you have only imagined. And because you've all gathered here to keep me from what is rightfully mine, I will have to kill each and every one of you tonight."

"No you won't," Hitsugaya growled defiantly. "And you will never see Momo again."

Nine shinigami closed in around Aizen. Then nine zanpakutou turned so their blades pointed towards the ground, and each wielder called out the name of the blade in hand.

"Wabisuke!"

"Haineko!"

"Fujikujaku!"

"Houzukimaru!"

"Zabimaru!"

"Sodenoshirayuki!"

"Zangetsu!"

"Benihime!"

"Hyourinmaru!"

As each zanpakutou was called by name, a glowing thread of golden light shot downward out of its blade and into the ground. Then, as each beam of light hit the earth, it continued to move on a glowing path along the surface of the concrete, radiating inward towards the feet of Aizen Sousuke.

"What the Hell is this?" he snarled. "Why are you wasting my time like this?"

Nobody answered him, or even made eye contact. Instead, the ring of shinigami all closed their eyes and began to recite in unison.

_"Zanpakutou of our allies, combine strength to bind and seal enemy of all. Demon Arts Technique 919: Blade Binding Unity."_

After the spell had been spoken, nine pairs of eyes opened to watch as the ground beneath them started shining brightly in the elaborate patterns they had laid out weeks ago. It was as if the strands of light from the zanpakutou were incandescent liquid and were flowing into the grooves of a design carved into the street. All of the delicate lines and written characters filled up and spread all the way to Aizen's feet. Then the original beams of light rose up from the pavement and wrapped around his ankles.

"There's no escape now," Izuru intoned. "The binding technique has already taken hold of you. I stumbled upon this bit of Demon Arts while I was inadvertently helping Hinamori research how to get to Hueco Mundo."

"It's quite a remarkable technique," Toushirou took over. "You see, it binds the target so that they cannot use any of their shinigami powers, cannot even draw their own zanpakutou. Now that you've been bound by it, Aizen Sousuke, you're as weak and powerless as an ordinary, ungifted human."

"Don't bother trying to break through the barrier we've created," added Izuru. "The amount of energy it would take for an ordinary human to break through is more than you have to expend. The effort alone would likely kill you."

The light exuding from the ground beneath Aizen turned his skin a dazzling bright gold and highlighted the contorted features of his face. Nobody who was assembled had ever seen such an expression of distress on him.

"How long do you think you can maintain this binding technique?" he hissed, his voice quickly losing its sense of calm control and becoming erratic. "Ten, fifteen minutes? And once that time is up…"

"Twenty minutes, actually," Toushirou interrupted roughly. "Which is more than enough time to kill you." He turned his head and looked over at Izuru who nodded.

"Go ahead," the blonde said. "You wanted to be the one to finish him."

One of the threads of light receded as Hitsugaya lifted Hyourinmaru and pointed it at Aizen, who fell down to his knees. _Is he going to try to beg for mercy? Because he's not going to get any from me!_

But Hitsugaya's presumption was completely wrong. The man in front of him was on his knees, jaw clenched, hands grasping the hem of the young captain's jacket in desperation. But what he asked for was not mercy, was not for his life to be spared.

"Give me Hinamori! Give me her body!" the man snarled through his teeth. "She is mine! Even in death she is mine!"

Aizen in a state of abject madness was a difficult sight, even for the strongest constitutions, and some of those gathered had to look away. Hitsugaya didn't. He kicked the villain away in disgust and readjusted the position of his blade to suit the man's new position. "This is for Momo," he growled as he pulled back in advance of the killing strike. "Nobody can save you now."

"Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!"

A frantic voice wailed loudly and a white blur streak across Hitsugaya's vision, right in front of where he was about to stab. There, standing between him and Aizen, in a white bathrobe with her arms extended protectively, was Momo. "Don't kill him, Shiro!" she pleaded. "Not yet…"

"Momo, what are you doing here?" Toushirou barked. "Get out of the way!"

"No," she stated adamantly. Her heart was pounding as she looked around at all of her friends' stunned faces. "I can't believe that you all would do this, would execute him, without even telling me! I have more reason than any of you to want to confront this man. So at least let me speak to him before you kill him!"

"There's not enough time," the young captain informed, though his voice was losing confidence. "You should be back at Kurosaki's house resting."

"I won't take long," she said, somewhat softer. Then she turned around to face her former lover. On bended knees he was on equal eye level to the young lady and he starred transfixed at her. Momo knew he wasn't the only one. Everyone there was starring at her, waiting with bated breath to see what she would say to this monster in front of her. His expression of shock, however, was far more severe and lasted far longer than she could have anticipated.

"Miss Hinamori…" he breathed through his slackened jaw. "You're… alive…"

"I am alive," she calmly confirmed. "Somehow I survived the assault that killed both of our children." She paused to watch Aizen's face and monitor if there was any sign of an emotional reaction. His expression remained the same, blank. "They're dead," she repeated sadly. "Ichimaru's attack killed the twins. I don't expect the news to grieve you, Sousuke. After all, you were going to turn them into Arrancar. If I had stayed, would you really have gone through with it?"

She watched him steadily, watched his face. It still remained the same, like a mask. Momo wasn't sure which answer she wanted to hear. If Aizen said 'no' it would mean that her flight from Hueco Mundo was completely unnecessary, and that her children's deaths were meaningless. If he said 'yes,' however, it would mean that he really never did love her or them. Either answer would be devastating.

"Yes," he finally said, unapologetically. "I would have turned them into Arrancar."

"So you never did love them?" she asked, her eyes starting to glaze with tears. "I can accept that you never loved me. I… I'm easy to not love… And I can accept that you were lying when you told me you loved me. But when you kissed my belly and spoke such loving words to our baby growing inside… was that all just lies too?"

Aizen said nothing, gave no reply whatsoever, no sign of remorse or affection.

"I see," Momo said softly. "I guess I'm just naïve, then… I really did believe that you loved me and Taka and Suzume… we picked out those names together… But it was all just an illusion." She closed her eyes and turned away from him, unable to bear his vacant, emotionless stare. "For the record," she added. "What I felt for you was never an illusion. I truly did love you, Sousuke. Do whatever you want with him, Shiro. I'm sorry I took up so much of your time."

Before he could resume his attack stance, Hitsugaya watched with undisguised awe as Momo walked away, her shoulders held steady even though he knew she must have been crying. She stepped just outside the circle and the boy captain finally took his eyes off of her and poised his zanpakutou once again. Aizen seemed even more pitiful now, slumped on the ground, his hollow eyes blankly staring after Hinamori's vanished form.

"That is why you have to die," Hitsugaya muttered through his teeth. "You left Momo alive, wishing she was dead. So you have to die wishing you were alive."

Hitsugaya pulled back his sword, but in the split second before he thrust it through Aizen's heart, the man's eyes turned on him with revived intensity. There was no time for the young captain to even flinch as the man seized his arm with one hand and twisted it back until the bone snapped and the boy let out a howl of pain. Aizen wrenched Hyourinmaru out of the boy's grasp with his other hand and leapt off in the direction Momo had taken. His actions were so quick and unpredictable that nobody's reflexes were fast enough to stop him.

"Get him!" Hitsugaya roared, holding his broken arm. "Stop him!"

The binding technique was broken and the light was extinguished as the shinigami hoisted their zanpakutou to striking positions and dashed on winged feet after their enemy. With Hitsugaya and Kira in the lead, the allies arrived on the scene just in time to hear Momo's bloodcurdling scream and feel the hot spray of fresh blood on their horrified faces.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Free Talk- Well, we've reached the last chapter and it happens to have come out _way_ longer than all the rest. There was a lot that had to be told. Still, I haven't really treated it like a last chapter because there is still going to be an epilogue. Oh yes, I was going to ask a question about the epilogue regarding when it should be set: a few months after the end or a few years after the end. But I no longer need an answer to this question because I've decided to write the epilogue how I originally planned. I decided I should have more faith in myself and stop doubting my decisions so much. If anyone has a strong opinion about the timeframe for the epilogue they can still share it, though I don't know if it will make any difference. Anyways… thanks for the support. I hope you enjoy the 'last' chapter. And please comment and tell me what you think. I'll leave my closing words for the epilogue.

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

last chapter

YOU LIVE THE SURPRISE RESULTS OF OLD PLANS

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Momo shieked as loud as she could until she'd used up every last drop of air in her lungs and had to stop just to catch her breath. The scream started and ended before she even caught a glimpse of Aizen streaking onto the scene. The source of her terror was an Arrancar, the most hideous creature she'd ever laid eyes on, lunging viciously at her with a sword in its hand. When she couldn't force any more noise from her throat, Momo closed her eyes, too paralyzed with fear to move and change her fate.

Blood splattered onto her face but she felt no pain. The blood wasn't hers. The girl's large brown eyes shot open and she immediately drew in a horrified gasp. In front of her, just centimeters away from her heart, was a glistening metal blade protruding out through Aizen's back.

"Captain!" she uttered, instinctively using her affectionate name for him. All around her, friends and colleagues were gathered, staring slack jawed. But she couldn't see Aizen's face, couldn't see what was going on in his head. That's what she wanted to see. And with that desire, she found the courage to move her legs and stepped back to get a clearer view of what happened.

The grisly scene before her robbed Momo of any words to describe it. Two men, one shinigami and the other Arrancar, were locked together by the swords that pierced their bodies. Aizen's hand was still wrapped tightly around the hilt of Hyourinmaru, which was plunged through the chest of the Arrancar that had tried to attack her. An intricate and frightening mask covered the left half of the creature's face, but the right side was exposed and featured a slit of an eye and a hideous grin. It smiled despite the fact that it was impaled on a zanpakutou.

"Ichimaru?" Momo gasped. Indeed, the blade that the Arrancar had thrust through the middle of Aizen's body was Shinsou, Ichimaru's zanpakutou.

"Remove… your blade," Gin choked hoarsely. He was alive, but just barely. "Remove your blade… Sir… let me… finish… my job… Let me kill… Hinamori…"

"I can't…" Aizen replied, in a voice even weaker than Ichimaru's. "Can't… let you… hurt her… Goodbye, Gin… I release you… from my service…" Then he reached out with his trembling free hand, grabbed Gin's arm, and pulled his former servant towards him, forcing both blades deeper into their victims' bodies. With the most pained expressions on both of their faces, the two villains drew closer and closer by Aizen's efforts. When the two were just millimeters away, close enough to feel each other's dying breaths on their cheeks, Ichimaru's body finally went slack and Aizen released his hold on the young man's arm. Gin fell backwards off of Hyourinmaru, pulling Shinsou out of his former mentor's body as he went.

For a moment after Gin hit the ground, Aizen remained on his feet, blood pouring from his wound, front and back. Momo watched him frightfully, unsure of what to do. But as soon as she saw him start to sway, she dashed to his side and caught him before he could fall. His weight was too much for her to support, though, and her small frame quickly buckled. She eased him to the ground as gently as possible and eventually found herself sitting with her legs tucked underneath her and her Captain's head cradled in her lap.

"Captain," she said softly, stroking his cheek to try to stimulate his eyes to open. She didn't care how many people were watching. "Captain you… you just saved my life. Ichimaru was about to kill me and… Please, just open your eyes so I know that you can hear me."

When Aizen's copper eyes opened they were dull and clouded, not sharp and intense like usual. "Miss Hinamori…" he breathed labouredly. "I can hear you."

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her clear voice breaking down into a shaky whimper. "Why did you save me?"

The dying man's lips curled up into a small, enigmatic smile. "I don't know," he answered weakly. "I don't know what force made me react as soon as I saw Gin moving towards you." Momo could see bright red blood in his mouth and knew that his time left was just a matter on minutes. Wishing to spare him the painful exertion of speaking, she pressed her fingers over his lips.

"You don't have to say anything else," she whispered.

Aizen looked up into her glistening eyes pleadingly and she moved her hand so he could speak. "I'm sorry… Momo…" They were the last words Aizen Sousuke ever said.

Shinigami and humans hastily started bustling around where Momo sat, Aizen's head still in her lap. Her brain hardly registered what they were doing. Even when a hand, probably Izuru's or Shiro's, landed gently on her shoulder, she couldn't muster a reaction. Her emotions were washed over like beach sand. As she stared at Aizen's lifeless body, his eyes permanently closed, she wasn't even sure if it was grief or just shock she was feeling.

Another hand reached out and touched her other shoulder. Whichever boy was already at her side, the other had joined him.

"Are you all right, Momo?" Izuru's voice asked softly. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm not hurt," she answered in a dazed voice. "I just… I can't believe Captain is… gone… I can't believe it all ended this way."

"Nobody can," Izuru replied. "Nobody even thought that Aizen would be able to break through our barrier, but he did somehow. I guess he just really wanted to save you and that gave him the strength."

"I don't think so," said Momo. "I don't think he even knew what he was doing when he dashed in front of Ichimaru's sword. He wasn't thinking."

"In any case," Toushirou's voice interjected. "He and Gin are both dead now. And you, Momo, are alive. That's what matters to me. Now we should take you back to get the rest you still need. You've been through more trauma in one day than most people do in their lives."

Momo didn't respond. She didn't even notice her long silence until her two dear friends moved away from her side, abandoning her shoulders to come kneel in front of her. Now at last she was able to look at their faces, sympathetic and taut with concern.

"It's okay. Momo," the blonde boy soothed. "You can let go, now."

It wasn't until she heard this that Momo realized she was tightly clutching the collar of Aizen's jacket with both hands. When she finally released it felt cleansing, like something toxic had just been drained from her body.

"Come on," Toushirou said, extending a hand. "Let's go."

"Okay," she sighed. But before she stood up, for some reason Momo felt compelled and she gently rearranged her dead Captain's hair so that his bangs fell in his face the way she always liked. Then, delicately lowering Aizen's head onto the ground, she took Shiro's hand, Izuru's too, and let them pull her up to her feet. She turned around to look at Aizen Sousuke one last time, intending it to be brief, but something unusual caught her eye and kept it there. There was a white corner of something just barely sticking out from the front opening of Aizen's shirt.

"What's this?" she asked, mostly to herself, as she bent down to pull the object out. "Oh my God," she uttered as soon as she realized what it was. "It's my picture… my picture of Taka and Suzume. I thought I'd lost it forever."

She held out the picture for her friends to see, and by now most of the others had stopped what they were doing and joined them. The corner that was sticking out of the shirt was the only bit of the picture that was still white. The rest was completely soaked with blood to the point where it was soft and mushy, but Momo could see the picture underneath and read the names she'd written. Through the middle of the image, right between the two white shapes, was a wide slash. Shinsou had stabbed Aizen exactly where the picture had rested against his skin.

"Why did he have that with him?" Toushirou asked curiously.

"I wish I knew," Momo sighed peacefully. "But I guess I never will." Then she took Hitsugaya and Kira's hands once again and let them lead her back to the Kurosaki home. She didn't look back again.

* * *

Rich orange dusk-glow poured in through a window over the desk where Momo sat reading. Two weeks had passed since Aizen's death and she was back in Soul Society, residing in a specially appointed dormitory that wasn't in use by anyone else. Her physical wounds had completely healed by now and she'd fully recovered from the miscarriage, but she was still supposed to be resting. When she first arrived back, Momo had begged to be allowed to return to shinigami work. But Hitsugaya and Kira, along with Captain Unohana who examined her, had successfully lobbied for her to have a mandatory vacation. 

Even though she knew that the shinigami who made this ruling all had her emotional wellbeing in mind, it irritated Momo quite a bit. She didn't protest, though. She knew that if she told anyone why she wanted to work so badly it would probably land her on a _permanent_ mandatory vacation. She wanted to work because she thought it might help her sleep more peacefully. Momo wouldn't admit to anyone that she hadn't slept through an entire night since she'd lost the babies.

Now, watching as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, she was dreading the impending nighttime, dreading the tossing and turning that had become a feature of every evening. All she could do was keep reading and trying to put off sleep as long as possible. But she knew that when her body got tired there was little she could do to avoid slumber. As she turned on her desk lamp and pulled another massive tome from her towering stack of books, Momo's attention was drawn by a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she called without lifting her eyes from her reading. She knew it was probably one of two people who visited her every day.

"Hey Momo," the visitor greeted.

"Ah, Shiro," she replied, recognizing the voice. "Good evening. I was just reading." Hastily, she set down her book and went to greet her friend face-to-face.

"You're always reading," the young captain said plainly. "Every time I come to visit you have a different book in front of you."

"Well, they won't let me work," Momo insisted. "I've really got nothing else to do but read and take walks with you or Izuru."

Toushirou looked at her sternly. "Don't think I haven't noticed what sorts of books you've been reading, Momo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, furrowing her brow. Before Hitsugaya could respond, though, there was another knock at the door and Momo hollered, "Come in."

"Oh, I didn't know Captain Hitsugaya was already in here," Izuru said rather sheepishly as he stepped inside. "I could come back later, if this is a bad time."

"You can stay," Momo chirped.

"Yeah," Toushirou snorted. "Jeez, I thought our whole experience had made you bolder, but I guess it was just temporary." The statement was rather harsh and Momo probably would have objected if she hadn't noticed Shiro flashing a coy smile at their blonde friend.

"So what brings you both here so late?" she asked innocently.

"Actually, we each came on our own," Izuru answered nervously. "That is… we're not… we're not conspiring against you or anything. I have nothing against Captain Hitsugaya, of course. I just wanted to see you is all, check up on how you're doing."

"I'm doing okay," she answered, unable to hide a small smile. "Just like when you came to visit yesterday, and the day before. Both of you have been so considerate these past two weeks… almost makes me wonder if you've been put on a 'mandatory vacation' too. Now why don't we all sit down and I'll make some tea or something?"

"You don't have to make tea," said Toushirou. "Let's just sit down and talk."

"I'm not even thirsty," Izuru added.

Momo frowned slightly. Not working was one thing, but she certainly didn't appreciate being treated like an invalid. She brought a pitcher of water and three glasses instead and sat down at the table with her friends. Both of them were acting suspiciously tonight.

"So, I hear Renji and Rukia are still in the Living World with Kurosaki Ichigo," she said casually, pouring herself a cup of water. "Are they tying up some loose ends?" If she started the conversation she figured it would be easier to steer it away from such sensitive topics as Captain Aizen, Tobiume, and the babies.

Hitsugaya snorted. "I think a more accurate account would be that Rukia is still in the Living World with Kurosaki Ichigo and Renji is staying so he can keep a very close eye on them."

"I see," Momo sighed. "Love triangles sure are strange." She closed her eyes and took a sip from her glass, totally missing the awkward looks her two male companions were exchanging. She didn't even notice the uneasy silence between the two of them until Izuru broke it.

"Did you come to talk to her about the books, Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked quietly.

Momo's ears immediately perked. "That's right," she said. "Shiro, you were just about to say something about the books I've been reading when Izuru came in. What did you want to tell me?"

The white haired boy drew in a deep breath then looked up at the young woman's curious face as he spoke. "You're trying to find your children. Vice Captain Kira and I have been paying close attention to your choices in reading material. Every single book you've taken from the library has to do with finding souls that have been lost in the cycle of birth and death. We know that you're trying to find Taka and Suzume."

"I thought you said you two weren't conspiring against me," Momo said, wrinkling her nose.

"We both reached the same conclusion on our own," Hitsugaya replied. "But both of us are very worried about you."

"Why?" Momo snapped defensively. "So what if I am trying to find them? Is that any of your business?"

"Nobody has ever determined for sure what happens to the souls of the unborn who die," Izuru said in a tone clearly meant to calm her down. "And many mothers have gone mad searching for the children they've lost. We just don't want you to be one of them. We know how badly you want to see your babies…"

"Oh you do?" the girl spat, standing up from the table. "Well since you both know so much, then tell me why I still hear them crying every time I fall asleep! Tell me why I wake up sweating, with tears in my eyes because I have to listen to my children in pain!"

Both young men stared at their pretty friend's unexpected emotional revelation.

"That's why you haven't been sleeping?" Izuru gasped. "Momo, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"I thought," she began erratically, but her voice soon relaxed and took on a sadder tone. "I thought you'd think I was crazy if I told you. But… maybe I am crazy… I can't get their voices out of my head. Sane people don't hear their dead babies crying every time they fall asleep."

"You're not crazy, Momo," Toushirou assured.

"You're still grieving," said Izuru. "You know… there are herbs you could take to help you have dreamless sleep while you're recovering. I've been doing some apprenticing work with Captain Unohana, so I can get you some if you need it."

"I don't want to be drugged," Momo sighed. "I just want some sort of closure. I want to feel like I can go on with the rest of my life and be happy without feeling like I'm forsaking the loved ones I've lost. I want my babies to be someplace where they're at peace, and won't feel any more pain. Will that… will that ever happen?"

By this time, the two boys had gotten up from the table and were at her sides, comforting her.

"It will happen," Hitsugaya reassured. "Don't rush it."

"And we'll be here for you no matter what," said Kira. "Both of us."

"Thank you," she said softly. "You know I appreciate it. And I'm sorry I yelled. I guess I'm just used to talking about these sorts of things with Tobiume. And now she's gone too. And Captain is gone… although I lost him even before he died…"

"Oh, that reminds me," Izuru chimed. "I brought something for you." For the first time since he'd arrived, Momo noticed that the blonde had a long, slender object wrapped in cloth tucked under his arm. He pulled it out and placed it in her hand. "You don't have to use it right away," he said. "Or ever if you don't want to. I just thought you might want to have it around… for when you think you're ready."

Momo unwrapped the object right away and looked it over from hilt to blade tip. "It's a zanpakutou," she breathed. "It's the nameless zanpakutou that they give to cadet shinigami when they're just getting started."

"I hope it doesn't upset you," Izuru nervously replied. "It's not meant to replace Tobiume. It's just to practice you're skills with while you're on holiday."

"How could you give her a new zanpakutou?" Hitsugaya grumbled. "Especially when I had the idea to do the same thing first." The young captain promptly pulled a parcel identical to Izuru's out from his belt and thrust it into Momo's arms. "Everything I wanted to say, Vice Captain Kira already said," he huffed.

"Thank you guys," Momo said, though her tone indicated that she wasn't really sure if it was the right thing to say. "I just don't think I'm ready for this yet. I…" She stopped because she couldn't avoid a long, deep yawn that had been waiting to come out. "I guess I'm getting kind of tired. Maybe you guys should leave so I can try to get some sleep."

"Will you be okay?" Izuru asked. "Somehow it doesn't seem right to just leave you here to have miserable, restless sleep."

"Please don't worry," Momo pleaded gently. "Before I told you about how I've been sleeping, I endured it every night for two weeks. It doesn't really make any difference now that you know. Besides. Once a yawn that big hits me there's very little left I can do to stay up. Just go back to your dormitories and, please, don't worry about me."

"All right," Hitsugaya huffed. "We'll go because there'll clearly be no arguing with you. But we're still going to worry. Sorry, but you get no say in that matter. So goodnight, Momo, and take care of yourself. You know I'll be back to see you again tomorrow."

"I will, too," Izuru added. "And if you change your mind about those herbs, don't hesitate to ask. You can ask me for anything, anytime. Goodnight."

The two young men exited and Momo was left holding two nameless zanpakutou. Just as with the forced leave from work, she knew that the motive behind giving her these new blades was pure, but she didn't like it. She set the pair down on her desk and went to her closet. _I don't want another zanpakutou_, she thought as she slipped out of her daywear and into a nightgown. _The only zanpakutou I ever want is Tobiume_. With a heavy sigh, she crawled under the blanket on her futon. Before she set her head down on the pillow, she pulled out the torn and stained picture of her children out from underneath and pressed a kiss onto its reddish brown surface. Then she tucked it back away and lay down her head. Her eyes closed immediately. She couldn't stay awake any longer, so she would face the horrible crying once again.

Almost as soon as her eyelids closed, Momo fell asleep and was whisked away to that purple-tinted place. Why did her dreams always bring her back here even after Tobiume was dead? Any minute now she would hear the crying. She turned around in her spot, cupping her hands over her ears to pick up the sound as soon as it was audible. There was nothing there but silence. She walked around a bit, even though she usually could hear the shrill wails from every direction no mater where she stood. Still, there was no sound.

An inexplicable panic seized Momo's heart and she moved her hands from around her ears to around her mouth. "Taka! Suzume!" she called out as loud as she could. But she couldn't hear their cries. Her mind raced.

_Oh my god! They're gone! I can always hear them when I'm here! But tonight they're gone! Wait… Isn't that what I wanted? If they're not crying anymore, then they must not be in pain anymore. Was telling my friends about the crying really all it took to free them? And then why… why do I feel sad? I should feel nothing but happiness now. But in a way it feels like I've lost them all over again… which means I've finally lost my last connection to Captain Aizen… Knowing that they were out there somewhere was the only thing left that bound me to him. And now… they've moved on… so I guess I should too…_

Logically, Momo knew that she should be overjoyed that the two souls she loved above all else had found peace. But logic meant very little to the mind of a bereaved mother. After all, Momo had spent her every waking moment the past weeks poring over books for any clue of how to reunite with her babies, even though she knew her efforts were futile. Now she didn't even have the cries she thought she dreaded, and to fill the excruciating silence she sank to the ground and began sobbing. She sobbed and sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest, but she wouldn't wake up.

After a while, a wonderfully sweet voice whispered in her ear. "Why are you crying?"

Getting up on her feet, Momo found herself face-to-face with the most beautiful youth she'd ever seen. The young girl was slender and graceful, with a heart-shaped face and pale, translucent skin. Her eyes were large and round, as brown as fresh earth. Her long wavy hair was brown too, chocolate brown, and it hung across her back in a loose, low ponytail. From head to toe, she was dressed in fine purple clothing.

"Who are you?" Momo asked, still staring at the breathtaking stranger. There was something so familiar about this girl that made her feel indescribably happy.

The girl smiled at her warmly. "Don't you recognize me, Mother?"

Momo gasped. "You're… my child… my daughter…" Acting on her first instinct, she reached out to touch the adolescent, held her face in her hands and looked her directly in the eyes. "You look so much like Captain," she breathed. "My Suzume."

"Suzume?" the girl asked, blinking curiously. "But that is my brother's name. I am Taka."

Now Momo was confused. Even in an unbelievable situation such as this, things somehow had gotten even stranger. "Why is your name Taka?" she asked.

The girl being questioned giggled and it was the sweetest sound Momo had ever heard. "My name is Taka because that is the name you gave me, Mother. You wrote it next to my picture."

Momo understood immediately. "I see," she said. "You're named the way I labeled the ultrasound picture. So… is Suzume here too?"

"He is," Taka said with a grin. "He's just a bit shy. Let me get him."

When Taka disappeared into the purple shadows, Momo felt her heart sink a little. For some reason, she was scared that the girl, her daughter, would never return and that she would wake up while waiting. But her heart rebounded completely when the beautiful girl stepped back out of the shadows holding hands with a beautiful boy. He looked almost exactly like Taka, only his hair was short like Sousuke's and his features were less delicate. Even his outfit was like his sister's.

"Suzume," Momo said softly. Then she pulled both children into her arms, desperately holding them against her as she cried joyful tears. "Taka… Suzume… How are you even here? And you're not babies anymore… You're grown, both of you… And you're… you're so beautiful! My children!"

"Zanpakutou are ageless," Suzume spoke gently. His voice was just as wonderful as Taka's.

"Zanpakutou?" Momo asked in surprise, pulling out of the embrace so that she could look at the children.

"Yes, Mother," Suzume continued. "We've come back to protect you, because you protected us."

"We've been allowed to return to you and be your zanpakutou because you named us," Taka added. "Some zanpakutou were born to be zanpakutou. Others are souls that were unable to pass on or have wishes they need to fulfill."

"Our wish is to protect you, Mother," said the boy. "We will stay by your side forever. And you don't need to be afraid of waking or sleeping anymore. When you are awake, we will protect you as your zanpakutou."

"And when you are asleep, we will watch over you as your children," the girl finished.

Momo couldn't say anything else, she could barely remember to breath she was in such euphoria. One more time she pulled her babies close to her and cried into their soft brown hair, breathing in the scent of sandalwood and citrus. And they embraced her too, burying their angelic faces in between her neck and shoulders. Momo felt something warm and wet against her skin. Taka and Suzume were both crying, just as happy to have found their mother as she was to have found them. She was still holding them when she woke up.

With a gasp, Momo sat up in her futon and looked around the room. For once it wasn't a nightmare that woke her, but the sun streaking through her window and across her face. She'd slept through the entire night and now, waking up, she felt so happy she could barely describe it.

"What was I dreaming?" she asked herself with a dreamy smile as she rubbed her eyes and got up out of bed. She glided over to her desk in a blissful trance. When she saw the two zanpakutou lying there, the two that her friends had brought her, she remembered everything. "Taka! Suzume!"

She grabbed the two blades, one in each hand. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the hilts, they both began to change. The once nameless zanpakutou released into two identical blades, each straight and medium length, with a single auxiliary blade branching out close to the base. They looked very much like Tobiume.

"It wasn't just a dream," the young woman breathed.

Momo let her grateful tears fall freely from her chin and onto the shining metal of her new zanpakutou. Somewhere behind her, she heard knocking at her door. Shiro and Izuru had come to check up on her. Today, for the first time in two weeks, she would tell them she was happy and it wouldn't be a lie.

The End

Epilogue to Follow…


	18. epilogue

Free Talk and Thanks are at the end…

Sympathy For the Devil  
By Miss Angel Maxwell

epilogue

From the official record book of 10th Division:

_If anyone actually reads these logs (and I have strong doubts that anyone does), they might be wondering why this entry is the only one actually written by myself when all previous entries (and hopefully all entries henceforth) have been written by Vice Captain Matsumoto. The truth of the matter is that I hate these kinds of bookkeeping tasks. But today, my vice captain is out enjoying the festivities and has asked me to fill in for her. She said it was because I was 'the only one not out having fun,' but I suspect she had ulterior motives._

_Today is indeed a day of celebration, particularly here in Soul Society, as it marks the five-year anniversary of Aizen's demise. Although it might make sense for me to write about that victory in itself, I feel more inclined now to discuss how it has affected so many of us, especially a shinigami named Hinamori Momo. Although I take my duties as a captain very seriously, I have to confess that I am quite biased towards this young woman. So anyone looking for a summary of facts and data for this day would be wise to look elsewhere._

_Each year, on this date, I am always amazed by how positive Momo is. After all, this is a holiday to celebrate the death of a man she loved with all of her heart. Ever the optimist, she prefers to call it 'The Day Captain Saved My Life,' and she enjoys the festivities as much as everyone else, perhaps more. For certain reasons, however, she wasn't able to participate last year, so she has been looking forward to this year's commemoration even more. Our human allies from the Living World have all come to join us in celebrating, and Momo is very eager to introduce them to Umeko._

_I suppose I forgot to mention that Momo has a baby daughter now. Named to honor her first zanpakutou, Umeko is almost one year old now and about the most good-natured child you could ever meet. Every day she looks more and more like Kira, though. I think she'd be even cuter if she looked more like Momo, but as I've mentioned, I am quite biased. Actually, it was being on bed rest during her last month of pregnancy that kept Momo at home on this date last year._

_I will state now for the record that I am not bitter about how things have turned out. I am very happy for Momo, getting her life back on track. And of all the shinigami that she could have ended up with and had a child with, Kira Izuru pisses me off the least. Neurotic as he may be, he is a good man and he cares very much about Momo. Having transferred three years ago, he is now a ranked officer in Captain Unohana's 4th Division (though that didn't prevent him from fainting during Umeko's birth)._

_Momo herself is Captain of 9th Division now, which is a source of great pride for everyone who knows her. She declined leadership of the 5th, attributing her decision to having too many emotional memories of that division. So Hisagi Shuuhei was offered the position instead and she was given the 9th. Although she still has not achieved bankai with her current zanpakutou, the fact that she did so with Tobiume was enough to earn her the promotion._

_Now I suppose there can be no avoiding discussion of Momo's remarkable new zanpakutou (and I am not one to use the term 'remarkable' so loosely). About two weeks after miscarrying her twins by Aizen Sousuke, Momo had a dream where the two souls came to her and declared themselves to be her new zanpakutou. Some individuals (myself not included) probably would have doubted her if she didn't have two gorgeous twin blades to prove her story. Their names are Taka and Suzume and, interestingly, the blades themselves were originally gifts from Kira and myself. This is the first time in the history of Soul Society that souls who were thought lost forever have come back as zanpakutou. The situation has triggered a new wave of research from the brightest minds in Soul Society, though there have been no major breakthroughs so far. _

_Meanwhile, Momo carries around her beloved new zanpakutou wherever she goes, unwilling to be separate from her children. Ordinarily this would not be allowed, but the powers that be have made a special exception. None of the other division officers feel jealous, though. In fact, according to Momo, Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku have officially welcomed her into their 'twin-blade' club. For Kira's sake, though, I hope that she does not sleep with her weapons next to her in bed._

_Even though Momo is, for the most part, very happy with her life right now, I can't help but acknowledge a sadness that still lingers inside her. Her underlings in the 9th Division may not notice it, but I do. Five years ago that young woman had so much torn from her life, her partner, her lover, and her children. Just like my right arm, which has been slightly shorter than the left ever since Aizen broke it, Momo's wounds have changed her life in ways that can never be reversed. When I watch her holding Umeko, I sometimes catch a glimpse of mourning in the back of her eyes and I can tell that she is thinking about how she will only ever hold her other children in a dream, or in the form of cold hard steel._

_Kira, of course, knows that Momo has never thought of their daughter as her first born. He also knows that she will always have a deep longing for Aizen Sousuke, with whom she made her previous children. Except for last year, Momo always takes it upon herself to visit his final resting place on this day. She goes all alone, bringing along only her two zanpakutou, and Kira and I can only wait for her to return. I am sure this year will be no different. Of course, I have no way of knowing what she does when she is there, if she talks to him or just quietly reflects. I still don't think she's come up with a satisfying explanation of why he used his death to save her life, or why he had on him a picture of the unborn children he supposedly felt nothing for. _

_Sometimes I wonder if she's come to terms with the fact that she couldn't 'save' him. Other times I think it might be possible that she succeeded after all.  
_

_Aizen Sousuke's body, along with those of Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname (which was recovered during the scouring of Hueco Mundo), were all buried in a secluded field in Rukongai. There was no ceremony and the location was disclosed only to a handful of people. I think Momo and my own vice captain may be the only two souls who ever visit the site._

_Now, as much as I would like to sit here and continue to write about Hinamori Momo (whom I've already admitted I am biased towards), I think I will bring this entry to a close. I can hear someone knocking at my office door, and beside that, my wrist is getting tired. I think it is time for me to go out and prove Matsumoto wrong by having some fun._

_Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of 10th Division in Soul Society_

_

* * *

_  
With a small sigh, Toushirou set down his brush and used his hand to gently fan what he had just written, hoping it would dry quicker. Then he closed the record book and got up to answer the door. Waiting outside with a big smile on her face was Hinamori Momo, looking exceptionally pretty in her white captain's jacket, her two zanpakutou tucked into her sash. Standing next to her was Izuru, thin and nervous-looking as ever, and in her arms was the most hopelessly blonde baby imaginable.

"Hi Shiro!" Momo greeted, her big brown eyes shining with eagerness. Then she cooed into her daughter's ear, holding her little wrist and making her wave her pudgy white hand at Hitsugaya. "Say hi to Unkie Shiro!"

"Shi! Shi!" Umeko gurgled exuberantly.

Hitsugaya frowned, though it was very difficult to do so in the face of this double dose of mother-daughter cuteness. "You know you really shouldn't call me Shiro anymore," he said in his most serious tone. "After all, I am quite a bit taller than you now." Then he leaned in a bit lower so he was on the same eye level as the tiny girl and pointed a stern finger at her. "And you, little peanut, may call me Uncle Hitsugaya… _Captain_ Uncle Hitsugaya…"

The tot reached up and grabbed the young captain's finger and he smiled, incapable of repressing it any longer.

"So will you be coming with us to enjoy the festivities?" Izuru asked. "Momo has been looking forward to the four of us spending time together for so long."

The white haired boy was silent for a moment, trying to look as indecisive as possible. Once Momo's face reached peak anxiousness, he finally answered. "Of course I'm going with you. I could never let you down."

"Great," Momo chirped, handing Umeko over to her father so she could go give Toushirou a big hug. "This is going to be the best day."

"Um…" Hitsugaya said awkwardly as she squeezed him tightly. "Do you really think it's appropriate for you to hug me like that?" His eyes darted quickly over to Izuru and then back again.

Momo pulled out of the hug and tilted her head. "Why wouldn't it be appropriate, Shiro?" she asked. "You're my best friend."

Izuru smiled at Toushirou the way he always did, never cocky but more of an apologetic, 'sorry she chose me' sort of smile. "You can't argue with that," he said. "Now come on, let's go."

The little group walked through the streets of Rukongai, taking in the sights and sounds of everyone's happiness. After a while when they came to an empty bench, Toushirou and Izuru sat down gratefully.

"I'm just going to get some ice cream!" Momo hollered over the roar of merriment all around. "Do either of you want any? No? Okay, but it's your loss!"

After turning down the offer for a treat, the two young men sat quietly, and rather awkwardly on their bench, waiting for the young woman to return.

"It's nice to sit down," Izuru said, gesturing to the infant now fast asleep and drooling against his chest.

Toushirou snorted softly. "Don't tell me that carrying around that little peanut is actually making your arms hurt?" The blonde shrank in embarrassment from the comment and the younger boy smiled to soften the effect. "You know I'm just kidding, right?"

"Oh… uh… yeah…" Izuru replied unconvincingly.

"It's just my way of handling the situation," Hitsugaya gruffly admitted. "So don't take my jokes too seriously. Hmm… So I guess Momo will be going out to see _him_ later tonight… Does that bother you at all?"

"It doesn't bother me," Izuru answered. His hand was resting on Umeko's downy head, twirling her pale yellow fluff around his finger. "Actually, the fact that she was able to find something worth loving in that man… I think it makes me adore her even more. I don't mind that part of her will always love him. Just like I don't mind that a part of her will always love you, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushirou's face went unusually scarlet and he wriggled uncomfortably in his spot on the bench. "Yeah, well I'm just glad I'm not the guy whose performance in bed she subconsciously compares to Captain Aizen."

"What?" the blonde boy stammered, completely losing his composure. "You really think she's…?"

"Kidding again," Hitsugaya said with a smirk, immediately calming down his companion.

Momo reappeared with not one, but three ice cream cones in her hands and a big smile on her face. "I know you guys shook your heads, but I got you some anyways. I got strawberry and chocolate and vanilla. I like all three so you two can pick whichever flavor you want."

"I'll take chocolate," Toushirou muttered, embarrassed to admit that he had a weakness for ice cream. Momo handed him the cone cheerfully.

"I'll take vanilla then," Said Izuru. "It's my favorite. You didn't pick these flavors by accident, did you?"

Momo gave him a playful wink. "Do you want me to take the baby so you can eat yours, Izzy?" she asked sweetly. "Or I could hold your ice cream for you…"

"I'm fine," he replied, turning vaguely pink. "Sit down and join us."

Momo sat down and took a few licks of her strawberry treat before speaking again, this time in a more subdued tone. "There's somewhere I want to go on my own later today… You can handle Umeko without me for a few hours, right?"

"I think I can manage," Izuru said, looking down with a smile at his sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, and I'll stick around to help him out," Toushirou added. "Just in case he screws up."

Momo's face immediately lit up once again. "Thanks you guys!" Then she hopped up off the bench and giggled playfully. "Come on! I want to track down Renji and congratulate him on being made Captain of 3rd Division! Let's go!"

The two young men who loved Momo the most watched as she dashed ahead of them. By now they had both come to accept that once a year, for a few hours, she still belonged to Aizen Sousuke.

* * *

Final Free Talk- To those of you who wanted to see Momo end up with Toushirou (and that might very well be all of you), please do not hate this story, or worse, hate me, because of how the epilogue ended things. I originally set out to write a story, not a pairing. And this is how I always planned for this particular story to end. I chose for Momo to wind up with Izuru because it's less conventional. How often do guys like him ever get the girl? I also wrote the ending like this because it demonstrates how much Shiro has grown throughout the story. By the end he is able to trust Izuru enough to accept him being with Momo, and he is able to respect the decisions Momo makes for her own life. If you _really_ hate the ending, though, you can always pretend it never happened. It is only fanfiction after all… I'd rather you did that than choose to hate the entire story. 

We really have reached the end now. Please do not misconstrue this as begging, but I would really like to hear what people thought of the story. If you have the time (and it doesn't take much), please comment and tell me what you thought of the end or of the story overall. Also, if you know somebody that you think might enjoy this story, please tell him or her to read it (and to skip the epilogue if it's a hardcore HitsuHina fan hee hee). I will probably take a break for a while, because I need a rest and because I don't have any ideas for my next story. Unfortunately I am really bad at coming up with new ideas. That is why I have written so few stories. I think I would like to write something starring Ichigo and Rukia and the gang… but nothing is certain.

Thanks & Acknowledgements- The characters and the universe were created by the brilliant Kubo Tite. I just made up this story about them.

The headings at the beginning of each chapter are from the _survival series_ by one of my favorite artists, Jenny Holzer.

I have to thank my friend Al, once again, for letting me share my ideas with her… and for having to look at my disturbing drawings of Sousuke as a kitty cat… My biggest thanks, though, go to everyone who read this story. Thank you so much to everyone who read it and liked it and left comments of praise, encouragement, and constructive criticism. I also have to thank those unsung heroes of fanficiton, the people who might have read this story and not liked it, but kept their nasty comments and mean spirited insults to themselves. Take care everyone! It was so much fun writing this story and everyone who read it made it an even more enjoyable experience! Until the next one…

-All of my love, Miss A.M. (makes me sound like a morning person, doesn't it?)


End file.
